


Of Prejudice Magic & Love

by Christina_Potter_09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19th Century, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 69,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christina_Potter_09/pseuds/Christina_Potter_09
Summary: Century AU fic. Miss Hermione Jane Granger & Mr. Harry James Potter must marry for their respective reasons... problem is... they must marry each other in a time of Prejudices, Secrets, Sensibility, Freedom and Duty...How on earth will they survive?...





	1. Evolutionary Ways

**Author's Note:**

> this is an unbetaed story so please be patient with me :)

_Of Prejudice, Magic & Love…_

_Chapter One – Evolutionary Ways_

_November 9_ _th_ _1841_

The bells around the kingdom were giving the happy message: Her Royal Highness Queen Victoria had given birth to a healthy son, most possibly the next King of England and Emperor of India, after her own reign. Everyone across Britain was joyous with the news of the Queen's second healthy child, across the fields of the country people drunk in the health of the newborn Prince Albert Edward.

'Oh I can't wait until we have our own little ones…' the blond young woman gushed happily as she kept pulling at the cords of the corset of her friend's, the brunette before her gasped and frowned as she gave a sound between a chuckle and a inhale.

'Luna, stop making me laugh and pull once more, I think I will still be able to breathe,' Hermione Jane Granger said and this time gave a huge loud gasp as her petite friend pulled harshly on the cords once more, her strength surprising Hermione. 'I think I'm wrong,' she croaked as she felt the corset almost crushing her ribs.

'Oh do not whine like a ninny, Hermione… it will be alright,' Luna Lovegood said as she moved before her friend and admired at the new dress her best friend was wearing. Beautiful open neckline for the shoulders and cleavage to be out, posh at the height of the bosom for a lady of Hermione's class. Beautiful skirt of fine silk and satin with amazing patterns and all in a pale blue color and white. Hermione's hair was up in an elegant bun just with small little flowers pinned in.

'I'm so glad your father returned from France with all these amazing dresses…' Luna said and Hermione grinned as both ladies looked around in Hermione's bedchamber. Edward Granger had once again spoiled both his daughter and adopted daughter.

'And as always, we can change the things we don't like with magic…' Hermione said as she looked at a dress with small yellow and blue patterns, she liked the blue but not the yellow so much…

'We will but first, we must go downstairs, your parents have called us for breakfast and after it, you could play the piano for us, since it's too rainy for us to go outside…' Luna said and Hermione smiled, placed the dress back on the mattress and turned at her friend, dressed in pink and green, making excellent contrast with her blond hair.

'I'm so glad papa is back…' Hermione whispered and Luna smiled and nodded her head as she approached and hugged her friend.

'Of course he would be back, the war is over, and he and your mother are allowed to go wherever they like with no fear… muggles are under no threat anymore… thus they're free…' Luna said and Hermione smiled almost tearfully.

'I wish your father had made it too through the war,' Hermione said honestly and Luna smiled sadly.

'He fought valiantly for the Cause. Well I'm sure he's up there watching over us along my mother, and after all, I have your family now, and I'm quiet happy about it. I always wanted a sister and got you ever since our years in Beauxbatons… now we're also under the same roof… a little longer and we'll be nursing little children of ours in neighboring manors…' Luna said and Hermione laughed at the end.

'You and your  _persistence_  to get enslaved by a man and his offspring…' Hermione said, faking exasperation.

'You and your  _persistence_  to die a spinster withno one around, because lady, I will be in my husband's sweet warm bed when you will be calling for company, be sure I will not oblige you…' Luna said and Hermione slapped at her friend's forearm shocked. Luna Lovegood could be an outspoken, daring lady, like Hermione herself but the brunette was always shocked at her friend's indications of intimacy with men.

'I have you informed that I have my cat, Crookshanks!' Hermione said after a few moments of not knowing how to respond. They had been through that so many times over, Hermione wanted freedom, to be herself, to decide upon her fortune, to make books, to read books and to travel the world, something she wasn't allowed to do with the war raging on in the Wizarding world and her blood status of a Muggle-Born… now she was finally free and safe to do whatever she liked with herself.

The two girls moved down the halls of the Granger manor in a hurry when the maid finally called for them. The manor was located outside London, to the north of the World City, a few miles from the Regent's canal. The manor had been renovated to the Victorian style, like every household in Britain that wanted to be called decent and proper. After the obnoxious and unlimited years of the Regency, Queen Victoria was the one to put everything in order. In terms of fashion as well, the necklines and accessories had turned stricter with each term and the Season for the young to find husbands and wives had became once again the most important priority. Only the thought of what was taking place during the Regency era, with everyone only trying to please themselves through means of sensuality and wealth were done for.

'My beautiful girls!' Edward Granger greeted gently the little ladies as he called both girls ever since their Beauxbatons years.

'Papa!' Hermione exclaimed and hugged her father happily. Outside the walls of their household, the Grangers and their adoptive daughter were most proper and formal, but within the house, Edward and Jane Granger had made sure their daughter and later on both she and Luna were happily raised with the affection of the parental figures.

After Luna also greeted her adoptive father and the girls kissed good morning Jane they sat on the right and left side of the table, Hermione by her mother's right and Luna opposite Mrs. Granger. They started their breakfast cheerfully with Edward telling them amusing stories of his and the ship he was on, bringing him from France to England. Both girls laughed and faked disgust every time he mentioned huge rats and awful black cats on the ship, using his fingers like spiders that approached the girls' plates on the tables as to amuse them. The talk went on happily until breakfast was almost over and the family enjoyed the aftermath.

Hermione noticed immediately the momentary glance of her father to her mother before Mr. Granger could clear his throat and smile at the young ladies… She knew her morning would be ruined within moments…

'And now that I'm back and the Wizarding War is over as the ministry informed us…' Edward started and Hermione set down her cup of tea and waited with held breath. 'And the Season has actually started ever since September… but I wasn't here for almost a month… I'm sure we can have noble men arranging some appointments to meet my lovely daughters here…' Edward said and Hermione let out the breath in a groan she didn't meant to release. Her mother looked at her pointedly but Hermione was already looking at her father.

'Father…' Hermione was ready to say but Edward in a surprising for her gesture raised his hand for her to pause her words.

'Hermione Jane, no, I had enough of this already. You told me you didn't want anyone, you pushed away so many young, wealthy suitors because you were afraid of the war and the casualties and your blood status but now everyone is in peace according the ministry and I won't have you pushing away yours or Luna's luck any longer.' Edward started but Hermione interrupted him

'Father! We've been through this before, it's not only about the war… it's about what  _I_  want in my life…' Hermione tried but her father would not have this again.

'Enough with this… I want and expect things from your life as well… to fulfill your purpose as a lady of your class…you're already twenty three! You were supposed to be married  _years_ ago and the same stands for Luna here, twenty two and twenty three and still unmarried, you'll probably need years as to have issue and since you have turned down all these suitors… I have it upon me to find husbands for the both of you.' Hermione interrupted him again.

'Father! No! What—Mother say something!' Hermione tried to reason with her father, not with great success as she had expressed herself before and she knew they were across each other on the subject, the war had been a good enough reason to prolong this but now things were different. Jane looked at her daughter and shook her head.

'I agree with your father, Hermione… it is enough indeed, we allowed many things for your wellbeing, your education… magical and not… now it's time for you to take upon yourself your responsibilities…' Jane said calmly looking at her only child with those calmed hazel eyes.

'I'm done with these… evolutionary ways of lifestyle. You went to Beauxbatons since the ministry decided Hogwarts wasn't safe enough for people like you. I allowed you to go there even if I had no idea of your… gifts and what they meant exactly… You returned thank God unharmed but I had given my vow to Luna's father that I will make sure she'll have a good life, the same life I want for you as well. I waited for the war to be over so you can be safe but now… your mother is right. You need a husband by your side and you need to take care of our fortune, to have children, you must act as a lady of your class, books and music and poets and freedom are fine but reality is demanding and I recall you to stand proper for it.' Edward said and was left looking at his daughter who seemed as if seething in her chair.

Again and again the same nonsense, a woman  _needs_  a husband, a woman  _needs_  children, a woman  _needs_  someone to pull and push her towards the way others wanted… well she said different! She wanted to be free,  _truly_  free, no man was to rule her, no man was to put her under his arm and hold her there while she would be breeding his children and he would be having mistresses.

She was ready to shout and declare her independence, ready like always to storm out of the room, ignore her mother's pleads and her father's commands. Ready to slam her chambers' door shut and act all unlady-like as to pass her message across but one glance at Luna opposite her stopped her on her tracks. Luna looked quiet hopeful, filling Hermione with guilt.

She might had wanted a specific way of living for herself, but she had no right to stop Luna from what she liked to do with her own life. They were young, educated women and they both had their respective fortune, she would allow these new suitors come along but she would push away only her own luck again.

Apart of disliking the idea of being someone's  _wife_  and nothing else in her own right, in a marriage; she would also have to hide her actual nature, she was a witch and she was well aware that if she was alive about two hundred years before, she would probably had been burnt on a stake. She wouldn't change her life's ambitions, wants nor very nature for anyone, muggle or magical. But she wouldn't destroy Luna's dreams either… she had a sharp mind, if she wanted to push away someone, she knew great ways of doing so…

'Very well, father,' Hermione finally answered and both Granger and Luna looked at her dumbstruck.

'Very well?' Edward asked in disbelief, he like his daughter, was ready for a heated debate, some shouting across the house and then Luna's successful little spells as to calm his racing heart down, he knew Hermione would be the end of his but right now he couldn't believe his ears.

'Yes, very well, I will accept the new suitor's visit, as long as there will be one more for Luna,' Hermione replied and Luna looked at her almost thankful. Hermione would repel her own new demon but maybe he would do a good match with Luna, if not, it would be helpful to have one more for her.

'Eer, yes of course, there are actually two very good, young noble men coming this weekend. They were away in India as far as I know, serving for her Majesty the Queen but yes… of course,' Edward said as he shared glorious happy eyes with his wife who even if not that joyous, smiled at her husband the best she could…

'Good then, we shall be ready for this weekend, it will be quiet interesting, I suppose…' Hermione finally said and stood up from her chair, smiled at her father, waved for Luna to join her and avoided her mother's eyes that were pinned on her. Jane Granger knew better but at the time Hermione had her plan working even her cunning mother wouldn't be able to do something about it, so for now Hermione would rather avoid her mother.

She had sent away many suitors before, ever since she was seventeen and available… she would send this new suitor away as well…

Only she didn't know this suitor would be the love of her life….


	2. Change of Plans

Chapter Two – Change of Plans

The house was still silent; Luna was in her own chambers and would meet with Hermione at breakfast even if the girls' rooms were close to each other in the mansion. Hermione knew Luna wouldn't unlock herself from her chamber if she wasn't ready and beautifully presented for the suitors that were to arrive that morning.

Hermione grinned at the thought as she held the hanger with the dress before her, her other hand held her wand and kept on with the small chances on the fabric. She would drive this suitor away as well, and it would be easy and she would send the message to her father. She wouldn't have more suitors strolling in her household after this, her reputation would be even more obnoxious than already was… Of course she knew there were people calling her upright,  _bitter_ , bossy and snobbier and not easily amused than the Queen herself… And they were right, she wouldn't be rolled up by anyone, she would lead her life even though a woman, and if a rude reputation was the price then she would pay it…

There was a knock on the door and Hermione rushed to hide the dress under her bed and hide her wand, she was still in her nightgown, white and lacy, her hair still held with ribbons for her curls to remain, she answered after she flopped on her bed sheepishly. Her mother, Jane entered the large room and smiled at her only daughter as she approached, she was already dressed for the day.

'I need to speak to you, sweetheart.' Jane said and Hermione nodded her head, she knew what was to come, some scolding and a warning that any foul play wouldn't be accepted, yet her mother had a soft face and that made Hermione's heart tighten in her chest.

'Of course, mama…' Hermione said and patted the mattress by her side, she suddenly felt as if the dress from underneath the bed was humming for her mother to expose it. Jane approached and smiled at her child as she sat down and caressed her hair, letting loose one ribbon for the curl to be released.

'My sweet only child…' Jane whispered as her hazel eyes met those of her daughter's. Hermione shifted uncomfortable under her mother's gaze, she wouldn't go with the way of shouting and demanding of her to behave and be good, she was going the other way, the bittersweet way and Hermione  _hated_ that! 'You were born with much difficulty you know, after two miscarriages –

'And one stillborn, yes I'm aware, mama…' Hermione whispered as she looked down at her lap.

'Yet you were the most beautiful and healthy child in the world.' Jane went on as if her daughter hadn't interrupted her. 'Your father and I couldn't be more ecstatic when you said your first word, "papa" and you were so small barely waking… sometimes I was afraid you'd be lost in the skirts of my dress if I let you on the floor.' Jane said with a chuckle and Hermione gave a weak smile.

'And then you started showing magic, and these people from the ministry came and said there is a war raging on in a community not many are aware of, and they took you away and sent you to France.' Jane added and Hermione sighed and nodded again, she didn't have the power to stop her mother or ask her to get to the point… she knew she had to suffer the punishment before her crime.

Her parents knew of the wars in the Wizarding world and the cautions even they had to undertake, they knew the good side had made it to conquer an evil wizard by the name Voldemort. Hermione had made sure to inform them with all the news she was learning from her school and the British ministry that made sure everyone was informed back in the war's times so they could protect themselves and their families. They knew there were young men mainly fighting in that war but Hermione and Luna hadn't bothered them with names and details, both ladies had made sure to protect their household with spells as to keep away evil wizards that would be against Muggles and Muggle-borns. Both girls knew that a man named Harry Potter had won the war because there had been a prophesy in his name, they had even seen a couple of moving pictures of his in the very rare occasions they visited Diagon Alley for some ingredients in London and they would come across the Daily Prophet, the Wizarding newspaper.

'And every time you returned, you returned more beautiful and educated, powerful and great, and one year you brought Luna as well who had lost her father in the war, and your father and I were happy to adopt her since she was like a sister to you and we couldn't give you a sibling in any other way…' Jane went on and Hermione nodded as she snapped out of her stupor about the war.

'I wish you had attended the school here, what's the name of it again?'

'Hogwarts,' Hermione replied.

'Indeed that one, but I'm sure Beauxbatons did amazingly to prepare you for what is out there. You have finished your education for seven years… and I must admit that I expected of both you and Luna to be married by now, with children and families…' Jane finally reached what she wanted and Hermione tried to object.

'Mother… I-'

'Listen to me, Hermione, for once seal your lips and open your ears…' Jane asked her or rather demanded from her energetic daughter and Hermione bit her tongue and nodded her head. 'You want your freedom I know, but you confuse stubbornness with foolishness.' Jane said and before her daughter could object she added 'And I'm telling you this with the best of interest at heart, my sweet, you're still young and headstrong, but your  _heart_  has not felt the sparks a man will make you feel… these sparks can either be provoked by themselves or you can create them but while you keep up refusing everyone… you doom your heart to lose that sensation…' Jane finally said and Hermione couldn't stop herself.

'You loved dad? That's why you married him?' she asked the question she always wanted to ask. 'He created those sparks you're referring to? Because as far as I know from grandma, you were appointed to get married…' she added and she hadn't meant to sound so harsh at the end, Jane smiled.

'When I was to marry your father, he was a sweet man who was struggling to keep up with his family's dentistry, yet he always cared for me, always smiled at me at the end of the day, and both he and I made sure to create those sparks… And keep them alive every time I bled and lost a baby or when we held our stillborn daughter before you…' Jane said and Hermione now felt guilt in her heart like a snake biting into the organ, she knew her parents loved each other.

'You may wish and dream of independence but you won't get it even if you remain unmarried. You're a woman and females are doomed to be imprisoned by society we like it or not… but with a husband… you'll also be protected… you'll have someone by your side, to hold your hand, to smile at you, even to help you and tell you to relax every time your life will bring some anxiety…

'And you in return will be useful to another human being… you will hold his own hand, you will fight by his side… you will be there for him.' Jane said and Hermione had to admit her mother's words sounded beautiful even if sometimes hurtful. She was well aware of women not being able to do a lot of things but she wanted at least to try and be the mistress of herself.

'What if this suitor just wants to keep me locked in a house and have his children…?' she finally asked and she couldn't even believe she was considering abandoning her plans against the new suitors and her father's hopes.

'Every suitor will come with strings attached, just like your precious freedom does now…If you haven't noticed you've been in this house most of the years after your school… and I'm afraid you will keep up as thus even if the war is over… you don't go to the Wizarding world since you know no one there… You only visit London and that under your father's escort… Freedom is an illusion my love… marriage however can be a pleasure…' Jane finally said and stood up without waiting for her child to say something more. She kissed her daughter's forehead and smiled at her even if Hermione's eyes had filled with tears. 'I better go and see if Luna's ready, she's certain to be married today…' Jane said and Hermione gave a small chuckle and nodded as she tried not to cry.

However the moment her mother exited the room, Hermione let the tears fall as she muffled her sobs. Deep down, she her mother was right, she knew no matter how much she wanted, an individual could never be free.

If she didn't have parents she may was traveling the world, if she was off the "market" of the wanted brides, even with a bitter reputation she was still wanted by many young men who knew her from her rare visits in London as to watch the ballets and opera. If things were different… if she was a man she might was freer… she might was happier but she was a lady with magic and she knew very well that in marriage or not, she wouldn't be able to grant herself the things she wanted. Maybe, just maybe if she could find a suitor to accept her magical nature, her behavior, her hopes, her needs, her dreams of becoming a writer, of leaving away from society's hypocrisy… maybe then she could be happy, but all these things sounded like the utopia, unreal, yet she couldn't hurt her parents, again, that she also knew.

She sighed, took away her tears, knowing her previous plans would only infuriate her father but above all would disappoint her mother so she abandoned the dress where it was, under the bed, and moved closer to her wardrobe where the rest of her dresses were without manipulations of being scandalous as to drive suitors away…

~/~

'Merlin's pants… I think I'll vomit,' the ginger man named Ronald complained as he held a handkerchief against his mouth and nose.

'Again?' a raven haired man with dark eyes and a sweet and innocent look asked with worried eyes. Neville looked at the other raven haired man inside the carriage who sat across them as they were approaching the Granger manor. The third man hadn't been too talkative ever since the start of their journey from London to the Granger house. There had been an appointment for him and Neville as to meet with two ladies and he knew he had to try, again, for a bride. His emerald green eyes looked at his best friends amused.

'Let him vomit… he has eaten so much this morning that he still has a lot stored in…' Harry said good naturally but Ron only glared at him.

'I eat when I'm worried.' He said behind the fabric close to his mouth.

'You eat  _constantly_ , besides this is an appointment for me and Neville… not you… you insisted on coming with us as to get away from Mrs. Weasley's scolding.' Harry said and Ron frowned.

'First, it's not my fault she has gone mad over me marrying Lavender and second… I'm worried for my friends…' Ron said and Harry rolled his eyes. 'It's been years ever since you started your hunt for a bride and I advise you to take this one no matter what…' Ron added and Harry sighed or rather huffed.

'The fact that Sirius asked in his will of me to be married as to take his fortune does not mean I'll marry the first woman I see before me… as you very well know all women in the magical world just want to get me under their skirts and trapped in a marriage. Am I crazy for wanting something more than a wife who loves my name and only?' Harry asked angrily and Ron knew not to talk about it because that had almost been the case of Ginerva Malfoy nee Weasley…

Harry had been a classmate of Ginerva's during the war, she was only a year younger and her mother had refused of her daughter to be taken in France like many other girls. Harry hadn't felt more than brotherly feelings for Ginny until his sixth year who noticed her for the first time and had approached with caution as not to compromise her in any way. She had been "in love" with him for years before she even met him and she got closer to him during that year but when he had to go and fight in the war and as a result he stopped their flirting all together. Her mother had decided that she couldn't have her daughter waiting for someone that might not return since he had a death sentence by the prophesy. So a few months after, Ginerva was forgetting about her undying love for Harry and was getting married to the next best thing, Draco Lucius Malfoy, an heir of a rich family who even though strict and sometimes cruel had remain neutral in the war.

When Harry had returned and had learnt about Ginny he had been hurt at first, but when the anger and the pain quieted down he realized that there was nothing but lust provoking these feelings along his wounded ego so he decided for the first years after the war to live his very much stolen life after all the pain of the war.

However destiny had stored for him one more trick: his late Godfather had a condition in his will for his sole heir of the Blacks' fortune. His Godson had to get married before his twenty third birthday as to take the fortune and unfortunately Harry needed that fortune as his own family's money had been almost entirely spent for the war's needs from his side and the Order of the Phoenix, an organization of which he became the leader after Professor Dumbledore died during the war.

Now, Harry still couldn't believe how the years flew by so quickly and he was already twenty two… At first he had tried to find a witch to get married to but all were too lost in his name that couldn't look over, even Ginerva had thrown herself at him once she saw that he was in the Hunt for a wife but of course Harry had refused her coldly, making sure that taking his distance right before the war from her had been the wiser move he had ever done.

Since he hadn't found someone in the Wizarding World, he had decided to try some muggle girl who wouldn't know of him and since Neville Longbottom, old friend and great partner in battle was also in the search, he had decided to join forces with him as to find a wife.

'You know, you don't have to like her…' Ron was saying, pulling Harry out of his thoughts and memories. 'Just make sure with a spell she's fertile, then marry her, sleep with her three times a week until she gives you a couple of healthy sons and you're ready. Every right gentleman has a mistress or two… and it's a surprise as it is with all these women at your feet that you don't have bastards…' Ron said with his big tongue while Neville only looked between his friends anxiously, he very well knew the value family held for Harry who had been raised awfully by his aunt and uncle…

'Like you do with Brown? It's a surprise your bastards are actually gingers, considering how prematurely  _all three_ of them were born, Ron…' Harry said and Ron only made a face and held the fabric close to his nose and mouth as the carriage wouldn't stop moving. The two men had once been best of friends but ever since Ron's wrongdoings during the war, abandoning him at one point for weeks while Harry struggled, their friendship had been damaged and even after years, they still tried to keep up…

'You think they will be interesting? I hope they will be beautiful,' Neville said innocently as he looked at Harry mainly who kept staring out of the small window of the carriage at the countryside. 'You think Miss Lovegood will like me?' he asked self insecure and Harry this time looked at his friend.

'She'll be ridiculous if she doesn't, and as we saw from the description she's a beautiful blond with blue eyes… what more would you ask for?' Harry said as to give confidence to his friend. Neville had made an impressive speech before Voldemort himself yet he was becoming that shy boy before matters of the heart, he gave a smile.

'What you think of Miss Granger?' Neville asked and Harry smiled a bit uneasily, taking out of his pocket the letter with Mr. Granger's handwriting.

'I want to make sure about those "gentle brown eyes" of hers.' He said smiling as he put the letter back in his pocket, Neville smiled and nodded his head as well. Ron had remained silent as he felt better with the nausea and his mouth shut.

The breakfast was over and the Grangers and Luna were all formally dressed for the appointment with the suitors, the tea room had been ready where the suitors would be welcomed for chat and a chance to meet the family. As far as the family members knew, the suitors lived in London so if Mr. Granger's hoped were granted and his daughters approved of the new men, it would be easy for all of them to move back and forth for the couples to proceed with proper courting before their engagements...

One of the maids informed the family of the carriage having passed inside the property's boundaries and the four people moved outside, Mr. Granger led the way with his wife behind him and their daughters behind her. Luna was wearing a beautiful light pink dress with small yellow flowery patterns all over it, her neck and shoulders were exposed as the style of the dress allowed and her hair was up in a bun with small yellow and pink flowers keeping it tight. Hermione had chosen a crème dress of the same style with small silvery patterns on but she had kept her hair down on her back, only some locks were old back by pins that allowed her face to be free of locks that would want to get in the way.

They saw the carriage nearing and Hermione felt her heart beating faster, this time, she had no specific plan on how to drive this suitor away, she wasn't even sure after her mother's words if she wanted to hurt her parents further by pushing him away but on the other hand she had managed well enough in the years of hers on her own… She was so confused!

The carriage stopped before the household's main staircase and the driver of it hopped down and opened the door for the gentlemen to exit it. First it was a ginger man who came out, all tired and sick looking. He bowed as respectively as possible to the family. Hermione's heart kicked uncomfortably in her chest, hoping this was not her suitor. Luna's expression next to her betrayed the same line of emotions.

Another man moved outside the carriage, this one was a man with dark brown hair, gentle eyes and an innocent face, in her mixed emotions, Hermione would swear she has seen these men before.

'Mr. Granger, missus Granger… Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Ronald Weasley, escort of my dear friends for this appointment. May I represent you, Mr. Longbottom,' the ginger named Ronald said and Mr. Longbottom bowed formally before the last man inside the carriage could move out. Hermione gave an audible gasp as she saw him emerging, she knew who that man was!

'And this is Mr. Potter,' Ronald added and both Luna and Hermione looked at each other bemused as no one else but Harry James Potter, the one who had won in the war and they had seen in the Prophet was now shaking hands with their father. Hermione felt as if even making a step back, she had hoped of a suitor that would be easy to drive away at the end but this man here with the sideburns and the emerald gaze was of magic like her, it would be difficult to keep him away and now that she looked at the other two, she would swear she had seen them too in the prophet, next to him, thus they were magical as well…

_Dear Lord, why me?_

'May I represent you my wife, Jane,' Mr. Granger was saying as Jane gave a small bow as the men greeted her as well. 'And my daughters, Luna Adelaide' Hermione's father started, showing Luna to both but Neville was the one to smile at her brightly as obviously she was greeted mostly to him. Harry Potter had already his eyes on Hermione's, locked and burning as her father gestured towards her next. 'And Hermione Jane…' he added and Harry moved a step closer as Hermione had to offer her hand, she did rather slowly because of the shock, their eyes never unlocked, she could feel her stomach filling with butterflies for some reason.

'Enchanted,' Harry whispered with his lips against her hand's skin as he bowed before her. Hermione was still lost in his eyes as she gave something between a frown and a smile.

Driving away a simple muggle would have been easy… driving away Harry Potter would be a challenge, Hermione was sure of it…


	3. Wild Imagination

Chapter Three – Wild Imagination

Mr. and Mrs. Granger moved inside first, followed by Ronald Weasley, behind him, Mr. Longbottom with Luna by her side proceeded and then Hermione followed with no one else but Harry Potter trailing the small group.

'Thank you for having us in such short notice,' Harry whispered to Hermione, very uncomfortable of all this formality between them, he never liked formalities and he had been through such appointments more times than he could count, considering her beauty, she could imagine she had been through a lot of them as well.

'You should thank my father… I'm just the article here to be given…willingly,' Hermione said, her tone more biting than she expected, she took a breath and kept moving, from the moment she saw him she felt uncomfortable and out of her root, how was she supposed to keep away a suitor like him? He was magical and he was here thinking he would be with a muggle… He pretended he wasn't magical, he pretended he was a muggle, he was lying already and she didn't want to know more about him. She was angry and she would swear these butterflies in her stomach, erupting every time his arm brushed off hers, were because of her anger and internal anguish.

Completely different from the atmosphere between them was the result of Neville and Luna being close to each other, the blond woman couldn't stop smiling at the young man and he couldn't stop replying her smiles with his own. Hermione looked ahead, wishing she could have Luna's support in that but her friend had obviously completely brushed off that the three men in their house were as magical as the two ladies were…

Harry glanced at Neville and couldn't stop but feeling jealous, Miss Lovegood seem so kind and happy to see her suitor, in contrast with Miss Granger who obviously was against the appointment. He wasn't sure why but he somehow could understand her, at least he was glad not to see a girl all over him once again but a woman with a personality that allowed the awareness of her being indeed something like an article… however, he could have used some more enthusiasm even if for propriety's sake…

'I guess you feel like being pushed around like a chess piece…' Harry finally spoke his thoughts and Hermione looked at him for a moment in the eyes, brown and green melting with each other. 'In a game being played against your will?' he added almost hastily in his surprise for her honest eyes on him. She slowed her footstep as she kept looking at him.

'Constantly…' she hear herself saying, not sure how he had hit target of her thoughts. They both had stopped before they could realize it, they didn't know each other yet it felt so differently on that moment.

'Being pushed around…' Harry whispered a small reply.

'Like everyone is leaning in and dragging me from my clothes from square to square…' Hermione added and the two shared an awkward chuckle. Harry made a small step closer to her.

'Then you better muster the rules of the game until you play it better than they can…' he whispered once more as he dared reach and take her small hand in his own larger one. Hermione gasped once again, like she had done before, when she lay eyes on him, they remained silent for a moment, not sure why their hearts raced or why their stomachs almost hurt from the butterflies.

'And you recommend I find a husband to play it for me?' Hermione asked after a moment in her stolen breath, his eyes were so intense, like his touch, like his very presence yet he was magical and she had to remember that, he was lying, searching for a muggle wife, that must meant something… he could have any woman he wanted from the Wizarding World… yet here he was, holding her hand… she withdrew her hand and waited for an answer, putting back on all her guards.

'You should find one to play it with you… not for you…' Harry finally replied, oddly missing her hand in his, he gave a small bow at her slightly widen eyes as he showed her the way in her own house for the two of them to join the rest in the room they had moved to.

A man to be with her… to play her parents' and society's games with her… not for her… that hit home certainly, she took a deep breath, hiding her surprise at the words of a man that was supposed to be away from there when he was right before her, almost proposing…

They entered the chamber and the people inside smiled at them as they had obviously noticed their absence. Harry sat on a comfortable chair, making sure his suit didn't get in the way while Hermione sat opposite him and next to Miss Lovegood.

'So… Mr. Potter… Mr. Longbottom… let us know you more… if you will of course…' Mr. Granger urged the young men and they smiled politely and nodded. Since Neville only blushed brightly, Harry spoke first as Ron had advanced on the cookies and tea.

'We were abroad for a few years… we had a lot of business with the Americans… then returned and resumed some of our business in the commercial fields… I own a property in Wales, one in London's center and a few more in Scotland and Ireland, inherited from my family. My parents died when I was young, my uncle and aunt raised me… made sure I would become… a proper gentleman, ordinary and simple, may I add…' Harry tried to show who he was without a lot of details, he was even surprised he mentioned his dear uncle and aunt, that had used the belt more than once…

'I… I was raised by my grandmother, inherited the fortune of my parents… they… they died too when I was young,' Neville said still blushed and uncomfortable as he glanced at Harry for the small changes in his own story… and then he looked at Luna who only nodded her head in his words.

'My parents are dead too…' Luna said quietly and the two men looked at her surprised. 'I'm Mr. and Mrs. Granger's foster daughter… my mother died when I was nine and my father passed a few years ago too…' Luna said and Mr. Granger moved close to the blond lady and touched her shoulder.

'But she's as good as our Hermione here…' Mr. Granger said and Hermione smiled and nodded as she touched her friend's hand.

'I'm sorry for your loss.' Neville said quietly and Luna smiled and thanked him in return as Harry looked at Hermione, hoping she would say something more about herself.

'Well my parents are obviously alive…' Hermione tried to lighten the mood and she achieved it to her surprise. 'Both Luna and myself were educated in…France… we returned a few years prior… Luna loves music… I love writing.' Hermione tried, she was supposed to be cold and aloof, but while Mr. Potter kept looking at her, watching her, she couldn't stop her mouth.

'What kind of writing?' Harry asked and Hermione kept her eyes on him. Not many men had actually asked, and the only he had done, she couldn't have told him honestly, since she wrote books about magic…

'Why don't you discuss all that while you're having a walk outside, it's so lovely today and I'm sure you'd be able to have a small walk, it's not that cold after all…' Missus Granger caught her daughter's lie with a look of her own. Mr. Granger clapped his hands and nodded.

'The wife is right… why don't you go outside the young couples, I'm sure we'll have the best of time in the company of Mr. Weasley here…' Edward said as he mentioned at Ron who nodded while chewing. Hermione felt uncomfortable but had to force herself up since Luna and Neville were already exiting the room, Harry waited for her, bowed at her parents and followed her outside.

Hermione took a deep breath the moment the chill air hit her face, she was lost somewhere between allowing herself in Harry Potter's company and punching him for his play when he truly was magical…

'So… what kind of writing…?' Harry asked again and Hermione looked at him, by her side, he wasn't giving her space to breathe. She felt like insulting him and be done with his case.

'I…have a wild imagination… I write about things like  _witchcraft_  and  _imaginary worlds_ … they fascinate me…' Hermione said in that biting tone again to her immense pleasure, he felt uncomfortable, it was evident on his face.

'Imaginary worlds…' Harry whispered as he nodded his head. 'They might be scary… are they scary in your books?' Harry asked and Hermione was slightly taken aback from his honest question, she felt a small snake of guilt biting in her heart, she wouldn't be able to do a lot of things, breathe for example, if it wasn't for him fighting over the war…

'Sometimes they are… but there are people there to fight… to bring some light in the darkness….' Hermione finally said, softly, as the two moved up a path full of roses. Harry looked around him, thinking how this muggle lady would feel if she knew…

'The roses are amazing…' he said and Hermione gave an honest smile as she moved close to her favorite of the roses.

'My mum planted them all… the summer after my birth, her intention was to call me Rose but dad wanted to honor his mother who died quiet early…' Hermione said and again gasped lightly as she felt her mouth running without her minding.

'Such a beautiful gesture of your mother's, Miss Granger…' Harry said and Hermione sighed and nodded as she moved forward, she could see Luna and Mr. Longbottom in the other side of the garden, close to the fountain, giggling softly and whispering.

'You think Mr. Longbottom is good for my friend, Luna?' Hermione asked and as Harry moved close to her, the two gasped lightly when their arms touched again.

'Neville is an amazing man, Mss. Granger, a great man, may I say, very kind and gentle, Miss Lovegood is lucky to be by his side, if their own consulate is complete of course…' Harry said and Hermione nodded and sighed again.

'Why so troubled, miss Granger? If you allow me to ask? Have I offended you in some way?'Harry finally asked, he could see her discomfort, her worried eyes even though they were indeed gentle as described in the letter of her father's. He wondered if he could do something for her, one moment she was telling him something personal and the next she was giving him the cold shoulder.

'I…I do not wish to be married, Mr. Potter,' Hermione finally said and Harry looked at her seriously.

'Why not?' he asked softly, obviously he wouldn't be graced with her company for much longer, she didn't wish to be in wedlock.

'Because I don't like being lied to…' she finally said, back in her cold voice. Harry looked at her in wonder, he had the nerve to ask her such thing! How exactly he expected to hide his true self once he was with an actual muggle? Because she had never found an answer to that question for herself… not even when she considered trying… and she would show him.

'I beg your pardon?' he asked as he moved slightly before her. When did he lie to her? He couldn't understand.

'Harry James Potter…' Hermione started, her voice trembling, she gave him a chance. 'Savor of the magical world… conqueror of Lord Voldemort… the reason for a muggle-born like me to be free to move about nowadays…after years in Beauxbatons… and here you are now… lying to me…'hoping for me to become your wife for good Lord only knows why since you're who you are…' Hermione said and at her last words, she withdrew her wand from her dress's skirts to the dumbstruck Harry who watched her as she pointed her wand at his chest…


	4. Bargain

Chapter Four – Bargain

The wand of the young… witch poked on his chest even if the layers of his clothes tried to protect him. SHE WAS OF MAGIC. Harry felt a surge of panic like a firework erupting but then it died down, for some reason, he felt like he could explain everything that was wrong here.

'I could never break the magical law of exposing my nature, Miss. Granger, but I can explain everything,' Harry said calmly, they could both see from the corner of their eyes that Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom were approaching in a hurry, both their faces completely shocked by Hermione's  _wand_ … pointing at Harry's  _heart_.

'Very well then, I ask and you answer, Mr. Potter,' Hermione said seriously as she kept her wand, her heart kicked uncomfortably the moment she glanced at Luna's expression, completely hurt and almost betrayed, she had exposed both to their suitors and Hermione felt awful for doing this to Luna but she was so confused ever since the start of the day with her mother's words and later on with Harry Potter's visit in her household.

'It's alright, Neville, Miss Lovegood… you probably have new things to discuss now that we're all out in the open…' Harry said first and both Luna and Neville looked at each other and nodded.

'Hermione?' Luna asked in worry even if she was shocked to see her friend pointing her wand at the young gentleman.

'I'll be fine, Luna, enjoy your walk with Mr. Longbottom…' the brunette finally said and the two retreated, both uncomfortable for the first time as they had to talk over their magic now that Hermione had dropped the act.

'You could always lower your wand, Miss. Granger, so we can talk more comfortably; I have had my share of wands raised against me in my life as you will probably know….' Harry said when the couple left and Hermione lowered her hand almost immediately. She wasn't even sure why she acted to irrationally, maybe she had hoped that she would have shocked and scared him away but he was obviously willing to give her answers, the butterflies in her stomach multiplied.

'Why you're searching for a muggle wife?' she asked first as they stood before each other, their eyes locked with each other as their chests rose and fell after their heated moment.

'Because everyone knows me in the wizarding world and all the potential brides simply gurgle before my name like ninnies… I wished I could find someone to get to know and love,' Harry said with admirable honesty. Hermione looking at him for a moment, her heart gave a kick when he saw his eyes becoming colder… she was obviously part of the Wizarding world… therefore  _not_  suitable for his standards anymore… and she hated that a small, tiny part of hers hated that fact.

'And did you expect that you could marry a muggle and keep her in the dark about something as important?' Hermione asked, this time mostly in curiosity as she had wondered how she could manage do something like that herself. Harry looked deep in her eyes.

'I hoped that after the marriage would be successful, she would accept me, after all if I had children with her, they would be half bloods and I would have to explain anyway…' Harry said and Hermione sighed, dropping her guard a bit.

'And why you haven't been married for so long? I mean you're almost twenty two… you ended the war at age eighteen…' Hermione said and Harry didn't take his eyes from her.

'Lets say I have been trying to live my life, but I must get married soon, or else I will lose the fortune of my godfather, his will commands of me to get married before my twenty three years… I had hoped I would have found someone… but not such luck so far…' he said and Hermione again felt her heart kicking uncomfortably. His gaze was intense but she could see he contemplated his abandonment of the task of their meeting; something that she should be joyous about, after all wasn't the thing she wanted?

'You have more questions?' Harry asked after a stretch of silence and Hermione remained to look at him, has she had more questions? He had seemed honest in the answers he had given. 'Because dear Miss Granger, you haven't been that honest yourself… you knew who I was ever since you saw me out of the carriage if not before since your father sent the letters to me and Mr. Longbottom yet you said nothing…. On the other hand, I had no idea about your magical nature…' Harry said with a formal voice, trying to share the guilt and he obviously achieved it as she blushed and held her wand in both hands, giving a small nod. 'So allow me to ask some of my own questions?' Harry added and Hermione looked at him again, why would he be interested in learning things about her? She was magical, she wasn't what he was looking for.

'Let me reassure you that I had no idea to whom my father had sent the letter… I never research about my suitors, only drive them away when I can… And even if I don't see any point in answering your questions since you want a muggle lady to be betrothed to… I may answer your questions…sir.' Hermione said and she would swear she saw him giving the tiniest of smiles.

'You attended Beauxbatons? With Miss Lovegood?' Harry asked and Hermione nodded, the two stopped being frozen before each other as Harry walked pass her and she followed, almost resuming their walk from before, among the roses.

'Yes, the ministry instructed many girls to go to France because of the war, I met Luna there,' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head as he put his hands behind his back and kept walking, Hermione moved by his side but with her own hands before her belly, holding her wand with both hands.

'And since her father died a few years ago… and she's magical as well… she's Xenophilius Lavegood's daughter?' Harry asked, mostly he was curious of how he hadn't clicked the pieces together before. Lovegood was a known name in the Wizarding world but he hadn't made the connection. Hermione sighed and nodded her head.

'She's the one,' she answered simply, not sure from where the jealousy and the annoyance arose; he was supposed to ask things about  _her_ , not Luna, Luna had Mr. Longbottom.

 _But you don't want a suitor, or a husband… why you bother?_ A voice asked in her head and Hermione sighed again.

'And you're a muggle-born, like my mother,' Harry mused and Hermione snapped her head in his direction.

'Yes I am…' she confirmed lightly, usually she had to defend her blood status, even in France, but the point he had vocalized had been simple as that, a point noted, no malice and no criticism or disdain had colored his voice, on the contrary it seemed as if there was a soft undertone in the statement.

'Why you don't want to be in wedlock, Miss Granger?' Harry asked after a few more moments and Hermione paused before some roses that she had planted herself when she had graduated.

'Because…' Hermione started, remembering the talk with her mother earlier that morning, the talk that had led to the sinking of her plan to wear the scandalous dress and drive away everyone, the plan that would have resulted to this meeting being done about an hour ago…

'Because I don't want to be patronized, I don't want to be locked up in a house, or a manor –depends on the financial status of my husband- and breed his heirs… I don't want to have a master… I don't want to keep up with pretences of society, doing what is expected of me. I want to be my own person, to travel the world, write books, publish them… get involved in charity for muggles or wizards… even if I have the thinnest of connections with the Wizarding World that we both belong in… Someone would think I want to end up a spinster like Jane Austen… I say I want to lead my own life… I want to be… _free_ …' Hermione finally said, she hadn't realized she had opened up so much, she could have said a simple "I don't like the idea of a family…' but she had just elaborated only like she had done with her mother and Luna.

'I see…' Harry said and Hermione looked at him, his voice had sounded, helpless?

'But your parents insist for you to get married…' he pointed out, he wished she wasn't so strongly against marriage, he had to admit nowadays women were indeed trapped in wedlock but she was one of his last if not his very final chance to get married in time, she sighed again.

'They don't just insist… they demand of me to get married… and the problem is, they get points that I can't counter and they're in a position I can't defy…' Hermione admitted and sighed once again as she abandoned the roses and moved further down the path, Harry however had remained behind.

'Herm-miss Granger, please wait!' Harry called out and rushed closer to her, she was angry at the thought of her trap set by her parents, the sound of her mother's words still haunted her, what if she was right? Hermione was a woman with a great brain and even if headstrong and bright, she considered other people's words as well and her mother's words that morning had struck a nerve, what if she indeed confused independence with foolishness? 'Miss. Granger, I have an idea…' Mr. Potter said, pulling her out of her thoughts. She waited for him to elaborate.

'What if… what if we two… you and I got married… it would help with the will of my Godfather and since I will inherit the fortune we can live in my manor in Godric's Hollow. I have no demands from you… no expectations… if one day in the future we can have offspring so be it but if not, we could be in a marriage that would benefit both of us for the time being…' Harry said, in the few moments he had spent ever since her revelations he realized he wouldn't be able to find someone else, his time was running out, he needed a bride and even if she was a muggle-born, therefore magical, she wasn't involved in the Wizarding world and he wouldn't have to keep his nature hidden, just like she wouldn't have to.

Also, she didn't seem impressed or ridiculous as to gush over him like the women he had met and that was a good sign, she minded her own business and he could do the same… He had hoped for a woman that he would fall in love with but in her place, he had found a woman that could at least help him with his duties without push him to insanity with her ways… a woman that could be benefited as well… A woman with a brain and a backbone strong enough as to point her wand at him even if aware of who he was… He liked Miss Granger, even if she seemed bossy and headstrong, stubborn and aloof –when she didn't slip as to show her sensitivities-, she was what he searched in a woman, even if that specific woman didn't want to get married…

'And how will I be benefited, Mr. Potter when I don't want to get married and all you ask me is exactly that…?' Hermione asked, mostly for him to show her his full plan and not because she didn't understand… he was asking of a deal, not a marriage of love but a marriage of common acquiescence…And she hoped she was glad he asked just that, considering her general confusion ever since the start of that day…

'Godric's Hollow is in Wales, Miss. Granger,' Harry started, 'You will be away from your parents, you will inherit your own fortune that I swear not to touch or exploit in any way you don't agree with… I will also have my fortune that I intend to use in our marriage… and you will be able to do whatever you like… write your books while surveying the welsh countryside… we can try and have them published both in the muggle and the Wizarding world… you may not have contact with it but I can help you… We won't have to hide our magic in our household, we will be able to practice it as we please… and if we agree upon the subject one day… we can have children, as for them to continue with our names and fortunes… I have no intentions on exploiting you, or harming you in any way and since you already pointed your wand at me I'm sure you can protect yourself if you're not sure of my intentions…' Harry explained and Hermione kept looking at him, he was proposing… he was giving her a way out and a new way in at the same time, he was closing down doors for her yet he was opening new ones… He was giving her a choice…

'You don't have to answer right away… take your time to consider… The Palace announced celebrations for the birth of the Prince around London… All the cream of society will attend and as I'm informed your family is invited too, like I am… you could give me your answer in the Celebration Ball in three days time…

'In the meantime, we could meet again if you wish… so you can ask me things that may rise in that brilliant mind of yours… or I may have questions of my own… But lets be realistic here, Miss. Granger, you need a husband and I need a wife yet we want more things than that… we can both have what we need and want… it doesn't seem so bad…' Harry finally said and Hermione sighed and her eyes glanced at Mr. Longbottom and Luna… they had obviously cleared the air between them because Mr. Longbottom was kissing Luna's hand with affection, a daring yet sweet gesture of his… And here she was, across the garden, bargaining her future with her suitor, at least this one was clear on what he wanted and needed and respected her wishes, wishes not so common for a lady…

'Give me time, Mr. Potter… we could arrange another appointment the day before the ball, I need to consider your… offer,' Hermione heard herself saying, Mr. Potter gave her a big smile and nodded as he placed his hands behind his back again and bowed at her formally.

'You will have the time you need, Miss. Granger… And no matter your decision, I hope I can escort you to the Celebration Ball…' Harry added and Hermione sighed, a ball, and she couldn't avoid it when there was a suitor, and Luna of course would be over the moon…

'The proposal is flattering, Mr. Potter, you will be my escort if you wish to.' She finally said and Harry this time grinned.

She was so different from the women he had met so far, and he liked that in her, even if she was to refuse his proposal. Maybe, just maybe he could keep contact with her in friendly manners, but he had to admit, she would make a good Mrs. Potter, a strong, good lady with a brain of her own… not so bad after so many years of searching from his part, he liked her and he only wished things were  _slightly_  different… her views were  _slightly_  different… but maybe, he could change her mind… and heart towards where it would benefit the both of them….


	5. It's an offer, not a proposal

Chapter Five – It's an offer, not a proposal

'He's so sweet and shy and cute and oh so amazing!' Luna was saying in enthusiasm but Hermione's eyes were stuck on the view outside her chamber's window, the two girls had remained up way past their bedtime to talk, or actually for Luna to rant about Mr. Longbottom while Hermione remained mostly silent, giving answers oh "yes,", 'of course,", and "mhm" to her friend while she stared outside the window.

'Yes and he told me I have beautiful eyes… and he didn't even mind that I'm magical, well of course not since he's as magical…' Luna was saying, she knew she had been ignored most of the time by her friend but she was so excited for someone finally rocking her dreamy world, reality could be as sweet…

'Yes, that's amazing,' Hermione replied in a dull monotone as she was still lost in her own thoughts.

Luna had asked her friend what had happened between her and Mr. Potter but Hermione had avoided answering the question and had passed the subject to her and Mr. Logbottom as to buy some time but Luna wouldn't have more of it.

'Yes, Hermione and then he gripped me by the waist, threw me on the soft ground and ravished me…' Luna said in a try for Hermione to put her attention elsewhere from the window's panel.

'Mhmm,' Hermione only answered.

'Mhm indeed, he lifted my skirts and played with my bodice and undergarments…' Luna went on with her lies in her try, Hermione only nodded.

'That's great,' Hermione said, still lost, Luna sighed and decided to end this by pointing her wand at the door, silencing it and then speaking.

'And then he took off his clothes and took my VIRGINITY right then and there while you and MR. POTTER were talking by the roses, oh Hermione IT HURT BUT IT WAS GREAT!' Luna said shamelessly but even like that Hermione seemed to snap out of her stupor only at the mention of Mr. Potter's name…

'Wait what?' Hermione finally asked, looking at her friend with confused eyes, she was sure she had been listening to her friend even if she had been trying to sort out her thoughts and Mr. Potter's… offer, it was an offer, not a marriage proposal, she scolded herself.

Luna looked at Hermione with her big questioning eyes… waiting… Hermione sighed and rested her forehead on the window's glass as the first raindrops started falling upon it. She sighed one more time before she could speak.

'He offered marriage to me,' Hermione said simply and Luna's eyes widened for a moment, all dreamy senses lost for a second before she could go back to her cloud.

'WHAT?' Luna almost hollered and Hermione's eyes widened and tried to hush her with her hands, Luna struggled away. 'I have silenced the door while you were examining every inch of the window. Now speak or I'll make you!' Luna said and Hermione sighed again and sat back close to the window.

'He…' Hermione started, she was still so confused, tempted and disgusted and hopeful… 'He offered marriage after our wand to wand encounter…. He said he must get married until next July which is his next birthday because of a will's condition his Godfather left… he must get married and we're in the middle of November… he has about eight months, barely on time…' Hermione said and Luna frowned at her.

'That's awful, he's awful, he tries to use you,' Luna said and Hermione sighed and shook her head.

'Wait and listen,' Hermione said and Luna sighed as well and sat back, taking a hairbrush and starting her so long blond mane. 'He… he offered me this marriage because I told him about what I want in life…' Hermione said and Luna interrupted again.

'You told him you try to avoid marriage like the plague and he offered just that?' Luna asked and Hermione sighed once more.

'Will you stop interrupting me? An awful vice for a lady…' Hermione teased and Luna nodded and let her spoke. 'He offered me exactly that because he wants something like a white marriage, he will get married to get his fortune and I will get married to him to escape from here… His manor is in Wales… far away from here… I will be able to avoid social duties and that nonsense that I despise so much… I will be free to make my books… to write and read and paint and play music and I will have finally satisfy my parents.' Hermione said and she knew after a point she was babbling, hating herself for liking his proposal…  _OFFER_ a voice screamed in her head.

Luna was left looking at her best friend in her satin white gown with gaping lips, Hermione was never talking like that… ever, she never had  _hope_  coating her voice, especially when words as "marriage" and "my parents" were in her sentences.

'I… You agree on having a white marriage? How you're going to arrange the… conjugal duties…?' Luna said and this time she blushed, she might was talking about her virginity a few moments ago as to draw Hermione's attention but now that Hermione was actually listening, referring to such matters made Luna blush. Hermione sighed and felt her own cheeks warming as well.

'He said he has no expectations and no demands… he said if one day we decide to have offspring, it would be alright, if not, the marriage will save us for now…' Hermione said and Luna remained silent as she tried to precede her friend's words.

'Hermione, what you think about Mr. Potter? Answer me honestly, I beg you.' Luna finally said and Hermione looked at her friend in the eyes, she hated when Luna tried to take the truth out of someone like a well trained snake tamer trying to take out a snake from a whole without looking.

'He is…' Hermione held her tongue, she couldn't say she liked him… he had been honest, brutally honest, calmed, composed, with humor even when with a wand against his chest… noble to respect her wishes in their so called deal, insightful when it came to small things, like the blood status she shared with his own mother, sensitive and gentle with his touch… his lips on her hand…

_Oh Lord what am I thinking?_

'He's interesting and I think he's honest,' she finally lied and Luna looked at her with piercing eyes, knowing better.

'I see,' Luna said and Hermione felt a small tightening in her heart for lying to her friend, or herself for that matter. 'Well then I think you should seriously consider the offer, Hermione,' Luna finally said and Hermione's eyes widened at her friend's words.

'You really think so? You don't think it's immoral or insane?' Hermione asked and Luna chuckled this time.

'Well no I do not… you will be married… yet you won't be sharing a bed with him… your parents will be satisfied…  _you_  will be satisfied with the life you want within the life your family wants and he will get his fortune… he's also magical so you won't have to hide yourself for ever and who knows… maybe… one day… if you pull your head out of the sand you may find a husband as well as a business partner…' Luna said and Hermione felt her heart kicking at one or two moments but she nodded her head.

'So I think it's a chance you shouldn't overlook… Imagine if you push him away as well… your parents won't stop and the next suitor might not be so ideal… he might even want to sleep with his wife for that matter… can you imagine this monstrosity?' Luna finally teased and Hermione gripped a pillow and hit her friend to have her actions answered by Luna griping another and starting a fight. The two girls fell exhausted on the mattress after a few minutes of squealing and playing like they used to do in their dormitories at Beauxbatons…

Blond and brown hair was spread on the expensive silk and their faces as they faced the tapestry of the ceiling and the chandelier, trying to catch their breaths.

'I told him he can escort me at the Celebration Ball…' Hermione added after a moment and Luna looked at Hermione almost shocked again. Hermione had never allowed anyone to escort her anywhere, not even her nanny to her bath when she had caught the flu and had a strong fever… 'And I told him to come back here the morrow –with Mr. Longbottom and don't widen your eyes I couldn't have him here on his own it would be inappropriate- so I can clarify a few things with him.' Hermione added and this time Luna sat up, stared at Hermione and then started squealing.

'Oh my God you're really interested in him!' Luna exclaimed and Hermione rolled her eyes in disbelief and actual worry over how much Luna could see into people...

She had called him with his self-given name, she had called him Voldemort, and she hadn't shuddered, she hadn't looked around in fear or stammered, she hadn't even blinked. Yes she hadn't been near the war but so many others hadn't and yet they never dared call his name… they kept the fear seeded in their hearts, when she was a muggleborn but she hadn't hesitated.

That's what had struck Harry the most by his encounter with Miss. Granger, her courage, her spirit, she had pointed a wand at his chest, fully knowing who he was, fully knowing what she was doing. She wasn't a giggling little lady like the ones he met in so many occasions, she was a woman, a beautiful, stubborn woman who could be the perfect wife if only she had different hopes for her life…

'What are you thinking?' Neville asked as he looked across the carriage, just like they were a day before while they drove to the Granger manor once again. This time Ron had refused to be in the torture of nausea and his mother having found him and demanding of him to escort her to the Browns' for asking Miss Brown's hand he wanted it or not, had kept him back. Harry sighed and looked outside the window for a moment, it hadn't stopped raining from last night, it was as if the skies had opened to wash all the problems from his head, yet he felt as if new ones had been seeded in his heart…

'I…am thinking about Miss Granger,' Harry said honestly and Neville smiled.

'You like her, don't you? I can say she's different from the ladies we have met so far, the moment I saw her with a wand in her hand…' Neville trailed off as Harry smiled, almost liking the memory.

'I asked her to marry me,' Harry finally said, the previous night the gentlemen hadn't spoke a lot about their impressions on the young ladies mainly because Mrs. Weasley had showed up, waiting for them or rather for Ron so the fight between mother and son had consumed the evening, that morning they had received another invitation from Mr. Granger so they had time only to get ready for the small trip to the suburbs of London.

'Already? But… you wanted a muggle… and isn't it too soon? What did she say?' Neville wondered and Harry sighed and spoke.

'Well we had an enlightening conversation after she almost stabbed me with her wand…' Harry started and Neville nodded, wanting to know more. 'And I told her why I must get married until the summer…' Harry added and Neville nodded again with a frown, no woman would like to hear that her suitor wanted to marry her as to solve a financial problem but he waited to hear the rest. 'And she told me with her turn the reasons she must get married for and the reasons she doesn't want to… and I offered a marriage free of any kind of duty so she can escape her parents' pressure and I can get Sirius' fortune.' Harry finally said and Neville nodded but spoke in a troubled voice.

'But… but I thought you wanted to get married out of love?' Neville asked hesitantly and Harry sighed and nodded but then shrugged.

'Neville, I've been trying to find someone for the past, what? Five years? I'm done trying, I have eight more months… and she's a witch, I won't have to hide like I would with a muggle yet she's not all over me like magical ladies are… and she's one of the very few, if not the only one that I actually like…' Harry finally said and sighed again as Neville nodded his head and remained silent for a moment.

'She called Voldemort with his name… she is not afraid, she's fierce… she's smart and down to earth, she is not close to the Wizarding World… she just wants to be free of her parents' pressure and society's false standards… she… she's beautiful and she can help me like I can help her back…' Harry added, in his try to convince himself and Neville that he wasn't making a bad choice.

'All that sounds good, Harry but what about the day you will want a  _wife_ … someone to sleep by your side? Someone to hold while you're asleep? And what about children? You always wanted a family…' Neville said almost in whispers, Harry sighed this time angrily and spoke.

'Well all the better, Neville, I don't have parents and not an example to take as to how to be a father… apart the Weasleys I have met no other decent family… so I don't have enough examples to raise children. Maybe it's best for me not having them in the future and as for my bed, I'll fill it with some maid, Ron said it as well… a decent man has his mistresses weren't his words?' Harry asked angrily and immediately regretted so as Neville averted his eyes and he felt uneasy kicks in his own stomach for his harsh words, they were all due to anger and he hadn't meant to hurt Neville either who had grown up only with his grandmother since his parents had been victimized in the war. 'For now I need to solve the problem with Sirius' will.' Harry finally added in a calmer voice and Neville only nodded his head and gave a small smile.

'Yes of course, I understand…' Neville said and Harry sighed, still guilty for lashing out thus. 'And maybe… if she's as smart as you say she is… she will open her eyes and see what kind of man she has by her side, you're a good person, Harry, you deserve all the best,' Neville added and Harry smiled at his friend.

'And Future Mrs. Longbottom will have one of the best gentlemen…' Harry returned the praise and Neville blushed crimson and shook his head.

'I'm hardly good but she's so kind and elegant and sweet and gentle… a proper angel,' Neville said and blushed even more if that was humanly possible, Harry smiled at his friend's happiness.

'Then Miss Lovegood is a very lucky lady and you deserve her like she deserves you…' Harry said and Neville smiled.

'Same stands for you, Harry, maybe one day, Miss Granger will change…' Neville added and Harry kept his smile.

'Yeah… maybe…' Harry whispered as they passed through the gates of the Granger manor, he looked outside the window again, from afar, he could see the figures of Luna, Mr. and Mrs. Granger and his possible future wife, Mrs. Hermione Jane Granger Potter.


	6. Marry Me

Chapter Six – Marry Me

'Mr. Potter so good to see you,' Mr. Granger greeted the young man with a warm handshake before he could do the same with Mr. Longbottom, Mrs. Granger bowed slightly at the gentlemen and made way for them to reach closer to the young ladies who waited patiently on the doorstep of the manor. Miss Lovegood had a huge smile on her face while Miss Granger a small frown gracing her delicate features.

Mr. Granger watched as the young man approached his biological daughter and kissed her outstretched hand gently, looking up at her, how Hermione, his daughter who never wanted anyone close by, had finally accepted to have a second meeting with a suitor was beyond him. If he wanted to be honest with himself he had to admit that he had expected these suitors chased away like the rest and himself in the brink of a heart attack… yet something had happened and that young man with the sideburns and the emerald eyes had melted some wall inside his daughter's seemingly cold heart.

He saw the two young people looking seriously at each other, as if communicating through their eyes and he wondered if this is how he looked at his wife sometimes. He then glanced at Luna and Mr. Longbottom and he gave a small smile as the two were looking at each other with shy smiles, his attention was shifted back to his daughter and Mr. Potter as the young man approached him.

'Would it be too inappropriate of us to ask you to postpone the tea for a few minutes? Miss Granger and I would love to have a small walk around your wonderful garden.' Harry said and waited for the surprised look on Mr. Granger's face to wear off, he knew the older man hadn't been used to have suitors for a second time around his house…

Mr. Granger glanced at his wife who only nodded with a small smile and then nodded his head with a big smile.

'Yes, yes of course, tea can wait, go and enjoy the weather as long as it's not raining… walks are for the young, we can wait inside…' Mr. Granger said, he didn't care about protocol right now, if the suitor that had been accepted from his daughter wanted a walk before tea, so it would be it, if he wanted of the Grangers to tap-dance, so it would be as well… that desperate Mr. Granger was…

'Miss Granger…' Harry bowed close to her and she nodded slightly, glanced at Luna who gave an even slighter nod and then moved with Mr. Potter towards the roses they had talked close by the previous day. They remained in silence as they kept walking away from the rest and Hermione finally broke it when they were away of earshot.

'So tomorrow we'll be indeed going to the ball?' she asked awkwardly her possible future husband who looked at her and smiled as he nodded his head.

'If you're still available,' Harry said and Hermione nodded, they both knew she had spoken only in order to say something when in true, they had gotten away from the rest as to talk about something else… well enough with this, they should actually… talk.

'So I have considered your offer and even if it is rather appealing, I have some questions…' Hermione finally said and Mr. Potter paused and looked at her fully, he knew she was a very bright person, he could see the intelligence shinning in her eyes like a flame, of course she would have proceeded his offer as a math problem inside her head.

'I am listening.' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head and looked at her hands before she could speak.

'You won't be demanding anything from me while in marriage, I mean in the sense of out marital duties?' Hermione asked and Harry smiled internally at her boldness, another reason that he liked her.

'No I won't try to compromise you even if it will be considered a liberty to me after our wedlock.' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head as she looked at him.

'Will I be able to be seeing my parents every once in awhile?' Hermione asked and Harry looked deep in her eyes, he knew that she knew some of these questions were obvious but she wanted to make sure since they were practically strangers, he could never prevent his wife from seeing her parents, or someone else in general, he knew how it felt to be away from the people that brought you to the world.

'Of course, any time you want, you'll be able to be visiting them here,' Harry said seriously and Hermione nodded, he wondered if she was trying to find some valid reason for her to deny his offer in her stubborn mind.

'And what about your own personal needs since you won't even attempt to get intimate with me?' Hermione finally asked and looked deep in Harry's eyes, her heart for some reason kicked uncomfortably in her chest, why did she even care? all she should be concerned about was him not getting in her bed, why she cared about what he would be doing on his own?

'I think this is something that shouldn't be bothering your brilliant mind, Miss Granger, as long as I won't be touching you…' He said with total respect yet she felt her heart kicking and her stomach clutching, why she was even bothering? She almost huffed, especially as she looked into his eyes, they seemed almost… challenging.

He wasn't even sure why he answered in that way, he only knew he enjoyed seeing her eyes darkening, could she be truly interested in what he would be doing in his personal life, a few minutes ago he had blurted out to Neville that he would find a mistress but he hadn't meant it, now that he was staring at Hermione's angry eyes… he was certain he wouldn't dare even if he had wanted to. 'No worries, Miss Granger, our marriage will be the most proper.' He added and Hermione sighed and glared.

'I haven't agreed to anything yet, Mr. Potter,' Hermione said almost in a threat, who was she kidding? Of course she was a step away from agreeing yet she didn't want him to have the upper hand, sometimes he seemed as the cocky arrogant hero of the Wizarding World and in other times like a lost boy without parents who needed someone by his side.

'You have any questions?' Hermione asked informally and he smiled a bit and nodded as he touched his sideburns and jaw, maybe he should get a bit bolder…

'Actually I have one,' Harry said and Hermione waited. 'Have you considered enjoying this marriage and the company of your husband?' he asked and Hermione remained to stare at him, her lips slightly parted, he knew he was exposing a bit of his actual interest for her but maybe, he should seed something as to take the fruits later on… maybe, if the soil wasn't barren. He didn't wait for a reply, he passed by her and moved towards the manor, knowing she would follow soon… knowing he had at least made her think about it.

Hermione lost track of time after Mr. Potter's suggestive question, did he really care about her? The previous day he had been pretty bold about why he had to get married and she had thought things were mostly a deal and nothing more, now with his words she was lost. What was he trying to do? Did he really have interest in her in more than a partner for another in a deal? What about her own feelings? Why she was so confused and uncomfortable and lost around him?

Tea had been formal but she was mostly lost in her own thoughts, so the time after it with the suitors leaving, and the following evening… and the entire sleepless night she spent thinking what he had said and most of the next day that she spent in her room until the time for her to get ready arrived and she was helped by Luna to get in her dress like she did with her friend and her own dress and hair.

'Hermione, you're sure you're ok?' Luna asked once again as she had noticed her best friend was completely lost in her world ever since the previous evening, sometimes she felt guilty for being so close and warm with Mr. Longbottom when Hermione seemed in such hardship…

'Yes of course, I'm fine,' Hermione rushed to answer as she had noticed her friend had spoken.

'Did Mr. Potter say something?..' Luna tried once again and Hermione gave a forceful smile and shook her head.

'No of course not,' she lied, 'everything is fine,' she added to her lie.

Hermione found herself in the carriage to the great Hall the Ball was taking place and where Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom would meet them for their first official appearance as couples to be courting with herself and Luna. They reached the Hall and got out of the carriage, the ladies smoothed their dresses as the suitors approached, both in their best clothes, Neville smiled and took Luna's hand while Harry approached and gave a small bow first at the Granger couple and then at Hermione who nodded and gave him her hand.

They entered the big ballroom with Mr. and Mrs. Granger leading the way, Luna and Neville behind and finally Harry and Hermione trailing. The amount of whispers around the room enfolded the place when everyone noticed Hermione Granger the Snob, being escorted by a suitor…

'Should I feel threatened by all these glares and prying stares?' Harry asked softly at Hermione as they kept moving inside with their heads held high.

'I'm sure you have managed worse than this…' she said in an almost praising voice… 'They just can't believe I have a suitor…' Hermione said in masked apathy as in reality, she hated every minute of being in there, being shown off as an animal in a circus.

Harry could almost feel the distress radiating from her body like energy and he could imagine what the people around them were thinking, he wasn't a fool, Hermione was a beautiful woman and that was mirrored in the jealous faces of the women and the frowns of verified rejection from the men, obviously half of them had lined up as suitors for her in the past…

'They obviously crave a show from us…' Harry said as the two reached a small corner and observed the chamber with well trained eyes to mask their feelings.

'Something that I'm not too keen on giving them, Mr. Potter…' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head, they still had to talk about what they had left unfinished the previous night.

'So you have considered my offer?' Harry asked and Hermione sighed as she looked at him and then at Luna and Mr. Longbottom close by, not caring about the glares and stares they were also receiving the couple seemed lost in their own little world. Hermione felt jealous for some reason, why? She had been mocking that way of life, the life of a simple wife and breeder of someone's children… now what was wrong with her? was she that much of a bad person who felt bad for her friend's effortless smiles towards a man when she was feeling so confused about the one next to her?

' _Have you considered enjoying this marriage and the company of your husband?'_ Mr. Potter's words echoed again in her head, like they had been doing for the past twenty four hours… she didn't want to admit nor accept anything, yet she didn't want to get trapped either… she just wanted… to be free… was that still a good excuse?

'Hermione…' Harry addressed her for the first time informally, no titles and no pretenses in the way, Hermione looked at him almost surprised, and scared. 'Marry me,' he said simply and she felt her breath hitching in her throat. 'You will have your freedom… your time to enjoy the life you dream of… the quietness and isolation you so much crave…' Harry added and Hermione kept looking at him.

'And in exchange…?' she whispered her little question.

'A chance…. To make you happy… to make you mine,' Harry replied in the same whisper, throwing the second bomb at her, his feeling finally in his sleeve, he liked her, he really did, why hide it? Especially if he was to get closer into making her his wife… 'Do you accept?' he asked softly, his voice still a whisper, a scared one this time…

Hermione looked deep into his eyes for a moment, a chance… a chance was all he was asking for… a chance that scared and excited her so much, a chance that could change her into something better or into something worse, certainly into something alien to her, her mother had told her about the butterflies, about the feelings… and Hermione could see them already in Luna's eyes… a chance…

'I accept,' she finally whispered back at him and he gave a big smile and kissed her cheek… sending the entire ballroom in an onslaught of murmurs, he had sealed the deal, her freedom for his chance….


	7. A Short Engagement

Chapter Seven – A Short Engagement

'He kissed you? Oh dear lord! Do you have any idea of the whispers around the ballroom?' Luna exclaimed as the two ladies waited in the tea room of their household for Mr. and Mrs. Granger to arrive for their evening tea before dinner. Hermione tried to remain calm, she was very well aware of the way the ladies in the room had looked at her, and the men, the jealous, shocked, mortified faces of the pretenders. She finally spoke as she closed her book and looked at Luna's wide eyes.

'Yes, Luna, I am aware… but I accepted his engagement proposal so it shouldn't be too much of a surprise when a fiancé kisses his match now, should it be? Hermione answered calmly as Luna's eyes widened even more. The two hadn't said a word from last night as they returned from the crowded ballroom and Hermione needed some time to herself.

'YOU ACCEPTED?' Luna almost screamed, not trying to stop her reaction. Hermione sighed and nodded. 'That's why you want to talk to your parents during tea?' Luna asked again and Hermione nodded once more.

'He will ask for my hand officially when father sets the appointment for tea.' Hermione answered again and Luna remained besotted. 'Oh Luna, come on, you knew I would accept the proposal… don't look so shocked, please,' Hermione added and Luna tried to close her agape lips and calm down herself.

'Wow… this is… yeah… I knew but… you actually accepted, a few times while I was considering your situation, I was thinking you would do the wrong thing and deny,' Luna admitted and Hermione sighed and smoothed her delicate dress, everyone seemed so sure for her accepting when she wasn't sure herself still.

'I guess at worse, I'll be a divorced lady… another brick on the wall of my infamous snob self now will it be?' Hermione commented icily and Luna smiled and raised her eyebrows.

'Or at best, you will enjoy a good marriage with a good husband and a lot of nice nights…' Luna said implying sensual pleasure and at that Hermione finally blushed, breaking her composure and slamming Luna's hand with her book before both ladies could grin and laugh. They composed themselves when the doors opened and the servant allowed the Grangers enter the room.

'My beautiful girls…' Mr. Granger greeted and sat on the chair he always occupied of the room, Mrs. Granger sat close to her husband and looked at the young ladies. Hermione and Luna greeted the older couple and smiled at the servant, a young girl under the name Pricilla who served the tea and smiled at the family. When the girl was back in a corner of the room, Mrs. Granger spoke.

'So, my lovely daughter, would you like to explain why Mr. Potter kissed your cheek last night, before all the cream of society at the ball?' Jane asked and Luna shifted on her seat, knowing what was coming for the older couple, she smiled at herself.

'I know the gesture may was too intimate before audience,' Hermione started as her parents watched. 'But I would like to share the good news with you, mother, father, Mr. Potter proposed engagement to me and I accepted last night, in his excitement, I suppose, he acted thus and kissed me.' Hermione finally said and both her parents remained frozen looking at her until her father came to his senses and gave a huge smile.

'You accepted?' Edward asked and Hermione gave a small nod. 'Are you sure?' he wondered in awe and received two glares from the Granger women and a grin from Luna. 'What I mean is… are you sure you want to be engaged to Mr. Potter?' Edward rephrased and Hermione sighed, she still felt wrong somewhere inside for following her parents' plan out of pure egoistical attitudes.

'Isn't what  _you_ want, father?' Hermione asked almost accusingly, Edward sighed as well and nodded but smiled at her.

'I'm very proud of you, both I and your mother…' Edward said and Jane smiled at her daughter and nodded, even if her eyes hid the small dose of fear.

'I am glad, you can make an appointment for Mr. Potter so he can ask for my hand officially and then, when the engagement is official you can discuss the passing of my fortune to his hands and mother can arrange the engagement dinner for everyone to stop whispering about me and Mr. Potter's kiss of last night.' Hermione said calmly as she drunk from her tea.

'Of course, of course,' Mr. Granger said and smiled at his wife who mirrored his action. 'We'll talk about it with Mr. Potter as well but do you wish a long engagement or something shorter?' Mr. Granger asked and Hermione remembered the will Mr. Potter had to get before the expiration day of his birthday next July, it was already the middle of November… six months of engagement was the shortest time a couple could wait for the to-be husband prove himself and the lady to get prepared for the wedding. They would just reach the deadline and she would be away from London and her parents' suffocating care by next summer.

'An Engagement of six months would be ideal.' Hermione finally answered and both Grangers looked at each other surprised.

'It looks like someone has swiped you off your feet, my sweet, for wishing a short engagement.' Jane said but her tone wasn't light, Hermione looked at her mother with the same calmed eyes even though different in color.

'You and I had a talk mother, a few days back… I considered your words as you wished and I do what a woman of my class and age must do… I'm twenty three, after all, on the edge of becoming unavailable…' Hermione almost retorted but the exchange of steady looks was missed by Mr. Granger who was too happy and then addressed his attention on Luna.

'And then Mr. Longbottom will propose and I will finally be ready to die a happy man,' Mr. Granger said and Luna grinned just like Mr. Granger did.

'I hope he will, stepfather,' Luna said happily and Edward sighed in happiness and approached both girls, Hermione raised first and hugged her dad as he wished and then Luna followed.

'I am a happy man, a proud man for his daughters,' Edward said and at his last words, he looked at Hermione, filling her with guilt for having a way out through a white marriage, a white life, even though she had promised a chance for more to Mr. Potter.

'So you kissed the lady Granger?' Ron asked shocked before he could start laughing, Harry only smiled as Neville did the same by his side, it had been two days ever since the ball.

'Yes I did, quiet shocking for all those upright people in that room, and the best part? Hermione did not mind in the least… she accepted my engagement proposal, and that's why we're going to the appointment this evening, it's time for the conversation on the fortune and I'll see Hermione again…' Harry said openly as the three gentlemen enjoyed a glass of brandy in Grimmauld Place's living room. Ron whistled and laughed again as he patted Harry's back.

'So you will get your fortune after all, and hers! Not bad at all!' Ron exclaimed and this time Harry looked at Neville pointedly.

'Well I do not look for her fortune to be honest, mine will be quiet enough to ensure her lifestyle and mine, what I care about… is her,' Harry said again openly and Ron looked at him this time surprised.

'Oh wait… is little Harry in love with the bossy girl?' Ron asked mockingly and Harry shook his head in disbelief.

'Don't talk like that for my future wife,' Harry only said and Ron whistled again and flopped back on a chair and looked at his friend.

'Spit out the truth, you naughty man!' Ron exclaimed and Harry almost blushed, truth was, he had never felt like that for a lady, Hermione was different indeed.

'I asked her to marry me not only for her to get away from her parents and my Godfather's will…. I actually care for her, and even if she tries to deny so, I know she feels something as well, something that starts from annoyance to interest… and that's quite enough for now, believe me…' Harry said and Ron kept looking at his friend in disbelief.

'You're in love! I can't believe you're in love with her… you never get to look to much into other people unless you actually care for them… you're in love!' Ron said again and again and Harry felt a bit annoying at his friend's telling of his feelings.

'How about your engagement with Miss. Brown?' Harry asked to change the topic and Ron sighed.

'Long story, our parents are talking about her fortune given to me, that's the good part… the bad part is how after we're engaged and married we'll show to the world our three children that are born and raised in the countryside…' Ron said and Harry shook his head, everyone around magical London knew of the bastard children of the youngest Weasely son that Miss Brown had given birth to in the countryside of muggle England. It was a surprise to a lot of people that they would actually get married but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have her son neglecting his illegitimate children thus, she would have his son properly married like the rest of her children had done with their will or not, a mother of too many children had always to be a good matchmaker.

'I think you'll manage…' Neville said and the men laughed as they knew, Ron wouldn't be a free bird for long more. 'I decided to propose to Miss Lovegood tonight, I think it's a good chance since Harry and Mr. Granger will be talking about Miss Granger's fortune…' Neville added and Harry smiled at Neville while Ron made a mocking gesture of wiping tears away from his eyes.

'Look at us… little three ruddy gits now are getting married. ' Ron said and both Neville and Harry laughed as he made a dramatic gesture with his hands on his chest.

Hermione watched from the window of the entrance hall as the carriage approached inside the territory of her household, it was raining again and it would probably snow at night but she didn't mind, sometimes days of constant rain distressed her but right then she was too worried over her decision to care for the weather.

'Not overanalyzing it again, are you?' Luna asked from behind her, not startling Hermione as she had gotten used to her quietly approaching friend over the years.

'He kissed me, I told my parents and now he's approaching to decide upon the fortune given to him… if I call it off my reputation will be ruined and my father will finally have my head.' Hermione said and Luna looked at her friend from the other side of the window, both girls dressed beautifully for the appointment.

' _I_  will have your head, Hermione Granger! Stop circling over your decision!' Luna said firmly and Hermione looked at her friend surprised. 'Look…' Luna added as she tried to elaborate more calmly and quietly only for Hermione to hear. 'You sent away so many men, and yes some of them were indeed unworthy of you, BUT now, you came across this man, this wizard, ready to take you away from here that you don't like, ready to give you what you want, and in what price? Only a chance for him to show you the way to the actual happiness… come on Hermione, at worst you will get what you want, at best, you will get everything…' Luna said and Hermione sighed and nodded, she knew sometimes she was acting like a whinny ninny but she couldn't help it, she hated changes, she hated alternations, she hated decisions taken for her but she had made some choices and now she was finally in the path she created…

'You're right, I'm sorry, just one moment I'm worried about what I have agreed upon and the next…' Hermione trailed off and Luna knew it was time for her to push forward.

'And the next?...' Luna asked and Hermione sighed.

'And the next I feel excitement for what is laying ahead of me by his side… about him asking for a chance with me… no one ever asked for a chance, everyone demanded my simple agreement.' Hermione finally said and Luna gave a smile and hugged her friend tightly.

'You deserve the best, Hermione, for that I am sure, and you will have it by Mr. Potter's side, or killing him painfully will be the last thing I'll do,' Luna said and Hermione finally laughed through her small tears of emotion, Luna took them away and kissed her friend on the cheek, sometimes Luna could show an amazing side of wise love to the people close to her heart.

'Thank you, Luna, you really are my sister,' Hermione said and Luna smiled and nodded as she patted her friend's hand and led her to the entrance of the house the moment the carriage was circling the main fountain of the property.

Mr. Potter moved out of the carriage first and smiled at Mr. Granger who shook hands with him firmly, he then kissed Mrs. Granger's hand and moved close to the young ladies while Neville exited the carriage and did the same. Harry smiled at Luna and nodded and then looked at Hermione with a shyer smile on his face.

'Miss Granger,' she greeted as she took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

'Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure to see you again,' she said forwardly and he smiled.

'The pleasure is all mine, Miss Granger,' Harry said and the two smiled at each other before Mr. Granger could show the way for everyone to get inside.

The small group of couples moved inside the manor and reached the tea room, servants served the tea and the gentlemen and ladies sat around on the couches, Harry felt forwarding and took Hermione's hand in his, comparing to the kiss, this gesture was quiet mild.

'So… lets talk about the technicalities…' Mr. Granger said and Harry smiled at Hermione and nodded his head as he looked at her father, waiting for him to elaborate. 'I'm a willing to offer the family property in Cornwall, the countryside house my family owes in Scotland and the two buildings that are under renting in the heart of London, all inherited to me by my ancestors.' Mr. Granger said and Harry smiled politely and nodded before he could speak.

'I am sure the properties are quiet enough for the sealing of the marriage, I vow to have good usage of them as you did I'm sure, Mr. Granger,' Harry said and Edward seemed pleased. 'I will make sure to prove myself worthy of your daughter, Mr. Granger and in the months of mine and her engagement I will show you that I can take care of her and the lifestyle she's accustomed with.' Harry said and Hermione smiled as well in courtesy.

'I hope after the official announcement of the engagement and the dinner, you could escort Hermione to Wales so you can see the property I plan to have as our household…' Harry said and Hermione felt her stomach filling with butterflies, she would see her new house, the place she would call home, she looked at her parents for their reaction.

'In Wales?' Mr. Granger asked and looked at his daughter as Harry nodded.

'That is my family's manor, sir. I understand it's a bit too far from here but magical means will help us a lot with the distance,' Harry added and the Grangers looked at him shocked.

'You… you know about…' Jane asked hesitantly and Harry smiled politely.

'Lets say, Mrs. Granger, that your daughter is not the only one possessing a wand… nor Miss Lovegood…Mr. Longbottom here and I are of the same kind…' Harry revealed and the couple looked shocked at the ladies and the gentlemen. Now more pieces of the puzzle clicked together for the quick decisions from Hermione's part.

'Then we will have no problem visiting you and having you and our grandchildren visiting us…' Mr. Granger said and both Hermione and Harry blushed under the small grins of Luna and Neville.

'Of course, sir, we'll arrange all kinds of needed trips from Wales to England the moment Hermione is set in her new house…' Harry said and the Grangers seemed pleased as Hermione remained silent.

'Should I start arranging the guest list for your engagement then?' Mrs. Granger asked and this time she looked at her daughter, knowing Hermione hated to be left out of a conversation and having others talking for her.

'You should, mother, I think it would be good to have the dinner the soonest,' Hermione said and everyone nodded with small smiles.

'Hermione here informed us that she would love the shortest engagement possible, six months, do you agree, Mr. Potter?' Edward asked and Harry smiled, knowing Hermione had considered the deadlines for the will and his birthday and her own escape.

'It would be ideal, sir, six months are enough waiting to have your daughter as my law-wedded wife.' Harry said and Mr. Granger seemed pleased. At that moment Neville cleared his throat politely, wanting the older man's attention.

'Mr. Granger,' Neville started quiet embarrassed as Luna waited for him to speak with curious eyes. 'I would like to ask the hand of Miss Lovegood, I'm sure our own engagement can be longer than six months but I would like to waste no more time in asking you permission.' Neville said and both Harry and Hermione smiled as Luna gasped and looked at him while she took his hand in hers. Both Grangers smiled happily at the young man.

'I most certainly accept with great pleasure, Mr. Longbottom. I'm sure we can announce your own engagement with my sweet Luna here at the dinner for the engagement of Hermione and Mr. Potter's… and then we could have your own dinner close to Christmas, maybe?' Edward offered and Neville smiled and nodded his head as he looked at Luna who smiled brightly at him.

'It sounds perfect, sir, thank you for trusting me with the heart of your stepdaughter.' Neville said politely and Mr. Granger smiled back and nodded as he looked happily at Luna who shone with happiness.

'I think, Edward, we should allow the couples some privacy… why don't we retreat to our private chambers while Hermione and Mr. Potter could go to the atrium and Mr. Longbottom could be escorted by Luna to the music room?' Jane offered and Mr. Granger smiled and nodded as he clapped his hands. Young couples were allowed privacy after their engagement announcement but since everything had been arranged and they were inside the solitude of their household, they could grant some privacy out of the rules of protocol.

'Of course, we could have our tea in our chambers, my dear,' Mr. Granger said and Jane smiled and stood up and addressed Mr. Potter.

'I would like to receive the list from your part of the guests for the engagement dinner Mr. Potter, so I can start the preparations, since today is the fifteenth you think a good date for the dinner would be the first of December? So we can have exactly six months for the engagement and your wedding can be arranged for the first of July of the next year?' Jane asked and Mr. Potter raised and nodded with a small smile.

'I think the timing is most perfect, ma'am.' Harry said and Jane smiled and bowed before she could be escorted outside the chamber by her husband. Harry looked at the still sat Hermione as Luna escorted Mr. Longbottom outside the room as well. Harry offered his hand and smiled at Hermione.

'Dear future wife, care to show me your house's atrium?' Harry asked and Hermione gave a small smile and nodded as she gave him her hand, they held hands as they moved outside the room and Hermione spoke to their way to the atrium.

'Thank you for informing my parents of the move to Wales, it's better for them to know we'll be away,' Hermione said softly and Harry smiled at her as he moved his hand slightly so he could intertwine his fingers with hers.

'I promised you a way out and this is only right so you can you have it,' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded as they reached a double glass door. Harry opened it as a gentleman would do and allowed Hermione to lead him inside since it was her house.

The atrium was as beautiful as the gardens of the manor, the rain was hitting the windows and wasn't allowing them to see outside but the plants inside made the little place look like a paradise, there were a couple of angel statues among the flowers, watching silently the couple with sad eyes as the roses around them gave a beautiful fragrance to the place, there were a few magnolias and winter jasmine, winter hearth and scots heather, since they were entering the cold winter, the atrium wasn't as colorful but it was certainly beautiful with the ivy wrapping around the metallic corners and allowing the glass untouched.

'I love Christmas roses,' Harry commented as he looked at the flowers around the angel statues, 'let me guess, you mother planted those as well?' he asked and Hermione smiled and nodded as they sat on a bench set among the rows of flowers, close to one angel.

'She did, they are beautiful indeed.' Hermione said as they looked at each other and smiled easily. 'Is there an atrium as well in yo- our house in Wales? She dared ask, referring Godric's Hollow as both their household, that made Harry smile, she was giving him her chance like he was giving her the way out. He kept his smile as he nodded his head.

'Oh yes, with magical plants as well… my mother had planted them there once for her potions, she was quiet good at it… the atrium there is magically preserving all kinds of plants so I think you will love it, I know I do, it reminds me of her…' Harry said and he knew he was revealing some things for himself quiet soon but he didn't mind, he felt like he could trust Hermione already. She gave a small smile and nodded.

'I'm really sorry for them not being here to meet me. I'm sure they would love to know your bride,' Hermione said and Harry smiled and patted her hand.

'You will meet them in a way, actually, through their portrait in Godric's, portraits are not as good as the real thing but she will see you and I'm sure she's already approving…' Harry said at the mildly surprised Hermione. 'The Potters never cared for blood status even if they were purebloods, she was the first muggleborn bride in the family and I'm sure she will be delighted my wife will be the second…' Harry said and Hermione smiled almost relieved, so she would kind of meet the Potters when she would see her knew house in a few weeks time, and Lily Potter being a muggleborn as well kind of gave her comfort in the idea of being married to someone like Harry Potter.

'I am glad I will have the chance to meet her, then.' Hermione finally said and Harry looked deep into her eyes, in a way communicating with the words hidden from her lips.

'I know you may be scared for this entire moving fast, Hermione, but I promise you, you won't regret it.' Harry said and Hermione felt surprised for someone reading through her demeanor. She only nodded and looked at her lap.

'I must admit I'm still quiet confused and worried… I never imagined myself getting married after all and sometimes you make me quiet nervous, Harry,' Hermione spoke and addressed him in the same fashion he had done three nights ago in the ball, after all he would be her husband, they could pass the pretending of policy after a point. She felt his fingers gently raising her chin so they could look at each other again.

'Allow my ego to burst at the news of making you nervous… I promise you won't regret your decision.' Harry said and smiled at her, coaxing a smile from her as well. This time he didn't hesitate and leaned closer, Hermione was sure he would give her another intimate kiss on the cheek but he completely surprised her by giving her a small peck on the lips, so soft and light and daring and sweet that had her breath stolen.

He was a daring man, a man who didn't care about the rules, a man who wanted, desired her and at the same time demanded and dared things, she liked that in him, for that she could assure herself without touching too deep in her heart, a place that no one ever reached but now someone was close to discover…


	8. The Dinner

_Chapter Eight – The Dinner_

The feel of his light kiss still tingled on her lips, still made her heart race, still magnified the butterflies in her stomach. It had been days, almost two weeks and the Engagement Dinner was a couple of days away and Hermione was still shocked at the speed her life was changing.

She had seen him after that day again, and every time she saw him, half of her screamed in joy for her plans and their marriage, his chance… and the other half writhed and hollered at the freedom she was giving up for a white marriage…Already two weeks had passed by and while everyone was hipster over the engagement dinner, Hermione was mostly worried about her getting through the night…

She was in her bedroom, all dressed for the day, she was sat on her bedroom's desk, trying to write some of her thoughts on parchment, not an easy task as it was proven because of her complete confusion and worry, she was off track officially, she had to admit when she looked around her and saw the mess of ink, disheveled parchment and no words written on the parchment before her… she sighed, moved her wand and everything was neat again as she straightened the fabric of her dress' skirt and looked outside the window.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her silence as she answered it and had Jane Granger entering the room with a small smile on her face, the noise from the dinner's preparations was muffled again when she shut the door behind her.

'My sweet,' Jane said as she approached and sat on a chair close to her daughter's desk. Only then Hermione noticed the small box in Jane's hands. It was about time for her mother to bring her the ring she would give to her future husband as tradition demanded.

Jane gave a small sigh, a smile and opened the box, Hermione looked inside and reached for it. The ring was beautiful, a simple platinum ring, Hermione could see something written on the inside, she brought it close to her eyes.  _Hermione Jane_ Simple as that, the ring was sealing his life to her, like his own ring given to her in a couple of days would seal her own existence to him.

'It is beautiful, mother,' Hermione said and Jane smiled, closed the box and allowed her daughter to hold the ring. 'Tell me what is it, mother, I see you troubled for the past days and I don't like seeing you in such struggle.' Hermione finally said and Jane smiled and shook her head, in some times, Hermione could see clearly herself in her mother, different eye color, yet same clouds when they're troubled.

'Did I push you too hard? One moment I asked you to consider some things, to make you think over a few chances and the next you announce your engagement and you let a man kiss you, have I pushed too hard?' Jane finally asked and Hermione sighed. She had asked herself the same thing over so many times. Was her mother's insistence the catalyst for her change? Had her mother's urgent tries for her to see the light had somehow blind her to see things in a false light? No… the butterflies the times Harry's lips touched her weren't the result of someone else's tries to put her in a box, they were true bursts of fireworks within her…

'No mother, I do not believe so, yet I have considered so I must admit,' Hermione finally said and Jane sighed and nodded. 'I think… I like Mr. Potter sincerely, he's a very… interesting man…' Hermione said and Jane smiled and suddenly hugged her daughter warmly in a tight hug.

'I want the best for you, my sweet, only the best,' Jane said as she cupped her daughter's cheeks as she looked in her chocolate brown eyes. 'I'm so happy for you, and yes indeed, Mr. Potter seems so interesting and good, he has such gentles in his eyes… and he's magical like you… you won't have to hide…. You won't have to pretend inside your house…' Jane said and Hermione sighed and nodded, 'I'm so happy for you, and your father, we couldn't ask for more.' She finally said and stood up, wiped away her tears and smiled at daughter one last time while Hermione still held the ring in her hands. 'I must go now and keep up with the preparations, the dinner will be amazing for both our and Mr. Potter's guests in two days, everyone will be amazed!' Jane finally said and exited the room, leaving Hermione in silence.

'I guess I'm the only I must admit this is the right thing to do, after all…' she murmured to herself, or rather to the ring in her hands…

I think she will like it, it's simple and beautiful, Harry,' Neville said and Harry smiled, it was already evening, and they were reaching once again the Grangers' property for the dinner, the time had arrived, it was time for the engagement to officially be sealed with the dinner.

'I think she will like it too, it was in my family's vault…' Harry said as Neville gave him back the ring, it was a golden rick with two emeralds on the sides of a beautiful diamond, symbol of pureness and beauty according the protocol Queen Victoria has started with her reign's symbols and fashion.

'I think the dinner will be interesting, the Weasleys were delighted for your new bride, of course Molly is a bit depressed but she will be fine in time.' Neville said and Harry grinned and nodded, he had sent the list of his guests to Mrs. Granger days ago and everything had been arranged for all his close friends to be there tonight. Harry knew now Mrs. Weasley was quiet unhappy to know she was missing Harry from her family, he was like a son to her and once, she wanted nothing but her daughter getting married to him, however she had changed plans when the war started for good and there were chances for Harry not surviving it… so she had arranged her daughter with the Malfoy Heir, now she was seeing Harry alive and healthy taking another bride, and that wasn't her child.

'She will be ok, in a way she saved me from getting married to her child and cousin of mine, a girl I barely knew even if we were in the same circle of friends for so long… with Hermione…. It's different.' Harry finally said and Neville smiled and nodded as the carriage pulled inside the property.

'Don't let Ron know about this…' Neville said and the two grinned again as they could see the celebrating manor illuminated for the dinner.

They reached the place and moved outside, everything was ornamented for the night, they entered the household by the presence of servants to find Mrs. Granger, that night's hostess waiting for them.

'Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom.' She greeted warmly and the men smiled at her, Harry moved forward and kissed the lady's hand.

'Mrs. Granger, or should I say future mother-in-law.' He said quietly and the lady smiled and grinned at the man.

'A forwarding man for my daughter… Good Lord save the humans…' she said with humor and they both laughed. 'Allow me to inform you that all your guests but Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy have arrived, it seems Mrs. Malfoy was sick so she couldn't attend.' Jane informed and Harry nodded, more or less expected for Ginerva not to show up, she had tried more than once in less than subtle ways to approach Harry even in her wedlock with Mr. Malfoy so he was relieved she wouldn't be there that night, the dinner was for him and Hermione…

'I am sure the Malfoys will be greatly missed, Mrs. Granger, but we will manage…' Harry said and Mrs. Granger nodded her head and allowed them inside the great living room, where everyone was having a drink before the actual dinner. Harry took a deep breath and started greeting his friends, thanking them for showing up for him and Hermione's engagement, the Weasleys looked sincerely happy with smiles on their faces, so Professor McGonagall did and Neville's grandmother and some more friends. Mr. Granger helped Harry to meet the bride's side, cousins and relatives, friends of the family and colleagues of the Grangers. The dinner would be a smash for the cream of society who cared over what people do in their house, for that Harry was sure and he smiled at the irony, his very marriage with Hermione would salvage both from all this nonsense.

It was a while later when Luna showed up in the room, dressed in a light green dress, her hair ornamented with flowers in a bun with curls. Neville rushed close to her and kissed her hand. The two moved close to friends so people could meet her, and Neville's grandmother who smiled fondly after calculating Luna with her eyes. They approached Harry after that.

'She will be down soon, you can exchange the rings and then we'll have the meal… she's a sight for sore eyes…' Luna informed and Harry could only smile as he felt the box in his pocket suddenly weighting more than it should, he gulped and nodded as nervousness arose within him.

They kept the small chat, Luna was talking in quiet words about a creature she believed existed in Wales and that she would love to search for it in her visits at the future Potters' household but all Harry could do was stare at the closed doors of the chamber for them to open and show the bride to be.

He gasped and gulped down once again the moment Jane opened the doors to reveal her daughter a step behind her, everyone looked at the young lady, dressed in a violet colored dress, beautiful jasmine was inside her curls and bun, her face beautiful and clean as she moved inside the chamber. Harry moved to the center of the room as Jane moved to the side and Mr. Granger moved forward close to the two young people.

Harry and Hermione gave almost panicked smiles at each other as Mr. Granger moved between them and smiled at both.

'Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight in our celebration for the engagement of my beloved daughter, Hermione Jane with Mr. Potter, a gentleman of great manners and a brave heart.' Mr. Granger started and everyone nodded with smiles on their faces. 'I would like to say that a father can't be more proud for his daughter and a young man who make such a great match, I hope and wish all the best for you two, dear children.' Edward finally said and Hermione hugged him tightly before Harry could shake hands with the older man.

The two moved closer then, in the middle of the room and Hermione was the first as Jane approached and gave her the box, she opened it, returned it to her mother after she took the ring from the inside and smiled at Harry who gave his hand in hers.

'With this, I bind myself to you,' Hermione said softly and slipped the ring around his finger. Harry smiled at her and the elegant ring, perfect for a man of his age, the Grangers had a good taste. He then took a similar box out of his pocket and took the ring from the inside. Hermione's eyes widened slightly when she saw the beautiful jewel.

'With this I bind myself to you, beloved,' Harry said rather softly himself and smiled at her as he slipped the ring to her finger as well. Hermione smiled as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed the bind and her skin while his emerald eyes pierced into her own.

Everyone clapped around the room and smiled at the young couple who had eyes only for each other it seemed. Jane took care of the rest of the process and escorted everyone to the dinner room for the meal. They all sat down with Mr. and Mrs. Granger at the ends of the table and the rest in between. They all took their seats and Hermione sat next to Harry close to Mr. Granger.

'So when it the wedding will be taking place?' Molly Weasley asked, looking at Mrs. Granger, that night the matriarch of the Weasleys had done her best to be happy for the man she considered a son to her.

'We plan a summer wedding, at the start of July, in six months from now,' Jane said and Molly looked intrigued.

'That's a sort engagement…' she commented but many could hear the implication covered by formality.

'Well we wish to be bound for life the soonest, Molly,' Harry spoke this time and the woman recollected and nodded her head after receiving glares from her sons and husband.

'I see,' she finally said and glanced at Hermione, her daughter could have been in her place.

'And where do you plan to live?' Arthur asked and this time his question was sincere and clear, Harry smiled as he took Hermione's hand.

'In Wales, at Godric's Hollow, my hometown,' he said for the muggles on the table to understand where the place was. A cousin of Hermione's grinned.

'Looks like our Hermione here will have the countryside house she always dreamed of so she can write and read at peace.' The girl with the raven hair said and the rest of the Grangers smiled and nodded as Hermione blushed.

'Well the house is certainly big enough for Hermione to start painting as well… there is a music room, a drawing room and an entire library, I'm sure your cousin won't be disappointed,' Harry said and felt proud of how his parents had built their household, for a family to be happy inside it. Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

'I am sure I will be most happy in my new home with my husband by my side.' Hermione said and she meant the words, Harry had been only caring, daring and sweet with her, she knew her words satisfied her family and made Harry happy.

'But first you should visit the new house, don't you think?' Ron asked this time, with Lavender by his side since Molly had finally pushed them together. Hermione nodded her head as she glanced at the sauce that was almost dripping from the young man's chin.

'We shall visit the place soon,' Hermione said and Harry helped there by adding.

'We hope to have a trip to Wales after Christmas, it would be a shame to lose all the balls and celebrations in London after all, but we'll visit the house afterwards. I want Hermione to make sure everything is to her liking and we'll have time until July for any kind of changes to take place. She will be Mrs. Potter after all and the house must be as she pleases.' He said and both Harry and Hermione could see Molly's tense jaw, Neville's happy eyes, the Grangers' pride, Ron's amusement and Luna's knowing smile.

'We have visited the place, Hermione, we're sure you'll be very happy with it,' Arthur finally said as his wife decided to remain silent by taking a bit from the beef in her plate. Hermione smiled, if she wanted to be honest to herself, she found the male Weasleys –maybe apart Ron- most kind than the women, and she hadn't even met Ginerva yet, she had only been informed of her absence that night and through the wartime, she knew she had been Harry's sweetheart as much as protocol allowed, from there on she hadn't spoken to her future husband about her and they hadn't found the time, however judging by the bitterness of Mrs. Weasley, Hermione was taking away from the older woman the golden pet, and quiet honestly, she couldn't care less about the lady's feelings.

'I'm sure Harry's parents did an amazing job at having a house for their son. I trust it's as beautiful as described if not even more.' Hermione said and Harry smiled at her and squeezed her hand in affection.

'So you will be here for Christmas, what plans do you have for the holidays?' Lavender asked and Harry smiled.

'Well it's been awhile since I had Christmas spent in England so I guess we'll attend the annual balls… help with charity events and get ourselves trapped in snowball wars with little children in the middle of the street?' Harry said lightly and everyone laughed, Hermione grinned.

'Yes I think it will be a nice holiday,' she said and the two smiled at each other as they already planned on having some quiet days without all this audience in each other's company.

'Just look at them at the mention of playing with children, I am sure the next generation of the Potters will be proud to call these two their parents.' Augusta Longbottom said and everyone nodded and smiled with small sounds of "aww" and words of agreement as the two only blushed.

'They still have time for children,' Molly only said and Arthur sighed as Harry spoke while Hermione and the Grangers frowned, Hermione wasn't even sure why the lady was so hostile or why she felt so strange herself by the perspective of not having children soon….

'Indeed, Mrs. Weasley, we're sure we can wait for awhile for you to enjoy your grandchildren from Ginerva until we have more to fill your time… that is since I'm like a son to you and my children will be like your grandchildren, but first, lets wait for Ginerva's children to grow up a bit… not two years in her marriage and she's pregnant with her second child.' Harry finally said and Molly bowed her head almost in shame and nodded with an uneasy smile.

He didn't like how Molly kept trying to make Hermione feel uncomfortable, especially with matters in which her daughter had already been at fault. He didn't care about what Ginny did in her life, it was her life indeed and their baseless romance in the past had been switched off from war and the realization of how mismatched they were, but now that he was moving on to better things, he wanted everyone with him or the ones who didn't like his choices at least to keep their mouth shut.

Harry looked at Hermione and saw her still frowned but this time she was looking at him. Everyone had fallen in smalltalk now, trying to cover the awkwardness his words had created so he found the chance to ask.

'Is everything alright?' he asked and Hermione tried to nod quickly. Mrs. Weasley had been rude all night and she was glad Harry put her in her place but could he still have feelings for the youngest Weasley? He knew a lot of things about her life with Mr. Malfoy and suddenly a wave of jealousy and insecurity smashed her little chest, what if he still had feelings for the girl and he had reacted thus to her mother?

'I'm fine,' she lied as she touched her corset, trying to calm her racing heart.

'Are you sure? Is this because of Mrs. Weasley? Do not pay her any min-'

'Really, I'm fine, just the excitement of the evening,' Hermione said again and Harry paused and looked at her deep in the eyes, his dark sideburns made his eyes look so intense, he could see it, but he decided not to push her further on the matter, and she was glad for that, the last thing she needed was to give more weapons to people around her to comment on her life. If she wanted to speak to him she would so in private.

'We'll talk about it if you wish…' Harry said and Hermione nodded, he understood her and that was most fortunate since she was suddenly so insecure. She had promised she would give him a chance and he wouldn't have asked for it if he had feelings for someone else, right?'

'There is no need, we're good, the ring is amazing.' She finally reassured him and herself for now and changed the topic to the jewel around her finger.

' _You're_  amazing, the ring is just pretty, I found it in my family's vault a few years ago, I believe it belonged to Dorea Black Potter, my grandmother.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and leaned slightly closer to him.

'Thank you for trusting me with it,' she whispered and he smiled, little by little he was melting the ice wall he had encountered on their first meeting, weeks back, little by little, he was helping the little squirrel out of its hiding place.

'I trust you with my heart, a ring is simply that, but please be gentle with my heart for it has been not given to anyone else before and now you keep it with you.' Harry whispered and Hermione felt her breath abandoning her in a small gasp. Her worry and discomfort gone before his words. As a true gentleman who had been properly educated and had read books of his class he spoke and for that she felt warm inside her heart.

'I'll make sure it's safe within my reach, but you take care of my fears, for they're all exposed to you either to destroy them or simply magnify them…' Hermione whispered the truth as well and he smiled.

'Then I shall slaughter each of them to free you from your bounds, and keep you safe from the terrors of the nightfall…' he whispered back and the two smiled at each other, maybe for the first time with no hint of worry or nervousness in their hearts, completely unaware of a relieved and happy Jane watching them and a completely jealous and annoyed Molly doing the same.


	9. Gifts Apologizes and Prospective

_Chapter Nine – Gifts Apologizes and Prospective_

The news of the engagement of Ms. Granger to Mr. Potter had spread like wildfire in both the muggle and the Wizarding community within days and now everyone in London –especially the magical part of it- were excited about the guest list of the upcoming summer's event. For now they would all enjoy the balls and celebrations for Christmas with the expectancy to see the new couple in their first public appearance.

The Granger household was buzzing with excitement as the maids were helping around with the decorations, it was a tradition for Luna and Hermione to make the Christmas tree with their wands ever since they were allowed to perform magic and like every year, they did the same now with the small crystal ornaments moving around the benches of the tree.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were sat on the couch, watching with pride the delicate work of the girls. Mr. Granger sighed as he knew, this was the last Christmas Hermione would be there… next Christmas and she will be making the Christmas tree as the mistress of her own household in Wales of all places… far away from him and her mother… He always wished for her to get married but only then he was realizing things would be very different.

'I think this is the most beautiful as of yet,' Jane finally commented and Luna smiled at her as she moved a few feet away so she could admire their work, Hermione wearing a beautiful blue dress made a nice contrast by it.

'Hermione should remain by the tree, she looks like an ornament herself.' Luna commented and the two ladies giggled as the Grangers smiled.

'This is our last Christmas as a family,' Edward finally vocalized his thoughts and everyone sobered and looked at him, Jane took his hand as Hermione approached and sat by his legs on the carpet.

'Father…' she whispered, ready to comfort him but Edward touched her head with his free hand and smiled at her.

'No… I'm happy, maybe by the Christmas after the next, I will be having grandchildren to show the tree to…' Edward tried to make himself cheerful with the prospect of grandchildren, only making Hermione's stomach drop and tighten. He wished and planned of children for her and Harry, yet she was still struggling over the simplest of facts as being his fiancé.

After the engagement dinner, she had been a lot more calmer with his sweet words about his very heart, basically he had admitted to her that he had feelings for her, and she had opened her heart and showed him her fears, they felt more and more comfortable in each other's presence and that gave her strength every time her thoughts returned to Mrs. Weasley and the encounters she would be having with the Weasley Lady and possibly, the young Lady Malfoy…

'I think the Christmas ball will be smashing,' Luna finally said to break the silence that had been created, Hermione looked at her friend with grateful eyes for saving her from that moment. Mentioning the ball was a good distraction for now.

'It will be very interesting indeed.' Hermione smiled as Edward kept his hand rested on his daughter's shoulder.

'Everyone awaits the first official sighting of our Hermione and Mr. Potter.' Jane said and Hermione gave a smile as this specific matter always created butterflies in her stomach… she hated public appearances and now she had to parade like an animal in the zoo for a Christmas ball where the cream of London would be present, both magical and muggle.

What is this?' Ron asked as he looked from Harry's shoulder, the raven haired man smiled and shut the little box closed.

'A Christmas gift for Hermione…' Harry said with a smile as he let the box on the desktop of his room in Grimmauld. Ron gave a teasing grin as he sat on his friend's big bed and moved his eyebrows up and down suggestively. 'Have you purchased something for Ms. Brown?' Harry asked and Ron shrugged.

'Mum has been taking care of everything of this nature, up until the wedding at least…' Ron said and Harry rolled his eyes but didn't add something more. 'You bought the gift?' Ron asked and Harry smiled as he looked at the box.

'It will match her engagement ring,' Harry commented in a soft tone and Ron clapped his hands together, brought him close to his face like a lady would and rapidly opened and closed his eyes to tease his friend.

'You are so soft when it comes to her,' Ron said and Harry laughed and threw him a pillow as he sat next to his friend on the bed.

'And you're so unmannered when it comes to human beings,' Harry said and he finally asked what he wanted. 'You're fond of Hermione?' Harry asked, he knew Neville was more than happy for Harry but the young man wanted to make sure his other best friend also approved of his future wife. Ron shrugged and smiled a bit more seriously.

'After what you've been through I just want the best for you, whatever you choose, I will support you, mate.' Ron finally said and Harry smiled. 'Yet, she kind of pushes some buttons in me and infuriates me at points but some teasing won't hurt her, right?' Ron suggested and Harry laughed.

'She will give you a run for your money, but don't take it too far, I don't want a tear shed from her eyes for any kind of reason,' Harry said and Ron smiled and patted Harry's back.

'You're a love-struck and you need to control it,' the young man said to Harry as he stood up. 'My mother wishes to apologize for that dinner at the Grangers'…' Ron started numbly and Harry sighed, ever since the dinner, Mrs. Weasley had kept her distance but Harry hoped things would be back to normal soon with her.

'I will be waiting,' Harry finally said, wanting to show to Ron that indeed, an apology was needed at the least to him. Ron nodded his head and spoke.

'I will summon her the soonest, then,' he said and Harry nodded as Ron stood up and exited the room. Harry remained on the edge of his bed, his eyes on the little box on his desk, he smiled and touched his sideburns as he thought of Hermione.

Ever since the dinner that bound them before society as an item, they had seen each other a few times, always by the presence of someone else unfortunately as either the Grangers would want to talk about things of the wedding or Luna and Neville would accompany them, he wished he could steal just one more kiss from her lips, like he had done before, for now he would wait.

The Christmas Ball was a good chance for them to show to society that indeed the rumors were true: they were engaged to be married the soonest possible so they could have all these people off their back, Harry's only concern was two specific Weasleys and their behavior but he was glad Mrs. Weasley wanted already to apologize for her attitude towards his future wife.

He had offered to explain everything Hermione might wanted to know about Ginerva but she had quieted him down with a reassuring smile after he had spoken to her during the dinner, and ever since they hadn't brought up the subject mostly because Molly hadn't made a move up until now.

After the balls of the holidays, Hermione would finally visit Grimmauld and during the holidays the two would also visit Hogwarts since Harry had been donating for his beloved school and it was his desire to introduce Hermione to Professor Dumbledore, a man who was a mentor for him, even through his portrait, the late professor would meet the lady that stole Harry's heart and kept him straight when needed from his hot-tempered self already. Harry was also sure Hermione would love to see the school she would have attended if it wasn't for the war…

And then they would be going to Wales as he promised, he was both excited and nervous, he wished she would be fond of the place, he wished she would be happy there for it would be their home, and he wished he would be able to live more peacefully there too for it was the place his parents were murdered in, and sometimes the place felt grim and scary, now he would have her to keep the shadows away.

There was a knock on the door and Harry answered it as he stood up, the door opened and a shyly smiling Molly Weasley appeared on the doorway, Harry gave a small smile and nodded for her to move inside the room.

'Mrs. Weasley,' he said politely as she nodded and moved closer in her reddish dress with the brown patterns. 'Please have a seat,' he said as he gestured at the couch by the fireplace in his chambers, the older woman did as she was told and smiled at him while he served himself with a glass of brandy and sat on his favorite armchair.

'Harry, my dear boy, I'm here to apologize for my behavior those days back, in your engagement celebration… I was really unmannered towards your future wife and I shouldn't have been, please forgive an old woman who only wants the best for you…' Molly said and Harry drunk from his glass and set it down so he could speak.

'Was there a specific reason for your hostility towards Ms Granger, Mrs. Weasley?' Harry asked and Molly sighed, looked down and then shook her head.

'No, she looks right besides her reputation as an opinionated lady… I was only hostile because I was worried over the decision you made… but I should have trusted you and accept your choices no matter what… it's just that for all this time you have been searching for the right woman for you and I know, if my daughter was still single, she could have been that woman, but in a matter of weeks you chose this girl and I was worried, especially when my Ronald informed of her magical nature…' Molly finally admitted and Harry sighed and nodded as he sat back on the comfortable armchair.

'I understand your concerns,' Harry started and the older woman smiled at him warmly. 'But, I must be clear with you, Mrs. Weasley, I was in love with your daughter  _years_ ago, when death loomed over my head and I had no idea of the concept of love… when I was desperate for someone to be there and distract me with gentle words… Even if it wasn't for Ginny to be married now, I wouldn't have been for her, I needed someone to be there for me without caring for my name and we both know that Ginny couldn't get over my reputation, and I understand that, not many people can deal with these kind of things. Ginny is a good friend of mine and a good co-fighter in battle. As for Hermione, she truly is what I need and want in my life, she's magical yet not part of the society that you very well know, haunts me down in every chance. Hermione's the woman I chose for my wife and I need everyone's support. We are both aware of Ginerva's choices and feelings… but I wish to make it clear to you and through you to her… she's a friend to me, nothing more or less…' Harry said seriously and by the time he finished his words Molly was again solemn.

'I understand, my dear boy, I understand. Sometimes only, I wish I had given you two a chance, I was too scared of her poor little heart in case you wouldn't make it, I didn't trust you, and I had her married with Mr. Malfoy who pardon me is a right gentleman but I had my daughter in the position of learning to love him when she already loved you.' Molly said and at the end of her words gave another warm smile, maybe too warm.

'She loved the name of mine, Molly and that I say with all the respect for her… I didn't let her see more and she didn't have the strength to search more as to actually love me, but I thank her for that because she was the distraction I needed back then and now she's a friend to me. As for the chance, believe me, she would be miserable in my shadow and I would be tired of trying to drug along someone who is not ready to face the wounds of the war in me….' Harry this time spoke openly and Molly looked at him with steady eyes.

'And Ms Granger is? She wasn't even in the war…' Molly said this time much more briskly and Harry returned the steady stare.

'She already proved to me her backbone… she already proved to herself that a woman can stand in her own right without a master, she already proved that she can handle someone as me with austerity when needed and not coated with sweetness withdrawal… I'm sure she'll handle…' Harry replied if not retorted and the older woman bowed her head again in respect before the man in the room.

'I hope you make the right choice, my boy,' she only said as she finally stood up and excused herself as to leave the room, leaving Harry on his armchair, not entirely convinced over the Weasley matriarch's apology.

'You think he will like it?' Hermione asked as she and Luna were sat on her beautiful bed in the chambers of the Granger household. Luna smiled and nodded franticly as she took the painting in her hands and placed it flat on the bed.

'It looks great, Hermione,' Luna said as she looked at the beautiful painting Hermione had made.

'I promised him a chance and I want him to know that I'm trying… I think a painting to place in our new house in Godric's would be a nice sign.' Hermione said and Luna gave another giggle before she could hug her friend tightly.

'I'm so glad you're trying for this cause, you deserve to see that he can make you happy.' Luna said happily and Hermione sighed and smiled.

'I'm doing my best, he promised he will be careful with all my worries and insecurities.' Hermione whispered and Luna smiled and looked at her friend.

'And he's such a gentleman, I'm sure he will take care of you, Hermione. And you should take care of his heart, as you promised…' Luna said and Hermione smiled and nodded as she glanced at her engagement ring.

'I hope I won't destroy this…' Hermione whispered and Luna took her friend's hands in hers.

'You won't, I'm sure of it, and this painting will be amazing above your bed in yours and Harry's bedroom… above it while… you know…' Luna teased to lighten the mood and got her hands slapped from Hermione who had a shocked face and her lips gaping in embarrassment.

'Shame on you!' she exclaimed and Luna giggled before she could laugh as well.

'Well… your father dreams of grandchildren… you know how they are done…' Luna said still with humor but Hermione sobered, Luna did so too and took her friend's hands in hers again.

'Let yourself go, Hermione… give him a chance with all your heart… do not hold back and miss parts of your own life, you're a fighter, you don't want to miss such battles… you don't have to, trust him and you shall be happy, I'm certain of it.' Luna said and Hermione sighed and gave a small smile.

'You're right, I just need-'

'I know… time, space, security, only if you realize you already have those things…' Luna interrupted and Hermione smiled as she looked at her engagement ring and then at the painting of the purple-grey and blue village she had created upon the twilight.

'I am nervous to meet his parents through their portrait, I'm nervous to be the mistress of a household, I'm nervous to have my freedom.' Hermione finally admitted, her eyes glued on a specific house she had made in the painting. Luna smiled and rubbed her friend's hands.

'Like every little pigeon before its first flight. He fought in a war and he won, you succeeded in your studies and protected your household in time of need… you're ready and he's more than willing to help you learn… he's the man who dares, the muscle while you will be the one to think, the brain, you're perfect for each other, and you will be just fine with him.' Luna said and Hermione sighed and nodded as she looked back at her friend.

'You promise you will be close by?' she asked and Luna smiled.

'I swear to be there any time you need me, and if he ever makes you sad, I swear to make him believe in all the creatures I support and you don't believe in…' Luna offered and Hermione smiled and hugged her friend again, sniffing a couple of times as tears of emotion gathered in her eyes. 'Now now… lets decide upon our dresses, the Christmas Ball is a breath away and you must be absolutely beautiful in your first appearance as the future Mrs. Potter…' Luna finally said and took Hermione by the hand who smiled as for the first time, she felt butterflies in her stomach and not the usual tightening at the prospective…


	10. Conflict

Chapter Ten – Conflict

'My sweet, you look so beautiful!' Jane said as she moved within her daughter's room and saw Hermione in her dress, Luna was helping her with the corset as Hermione held on the window's perimeter. She smiled through a frown of pain when Luna pulled and Jane laughed, already dressed and beautiful for the grand Christmas ball and charity event in her Majesty's name, Queen Victoria.

'Thank you,' Hermione whimpered her words out as Jane approached and helped her along Luna who was already dressed and revealed to the Grangers.

'I think Mr. Potter will be delightful for his bride,' Jane said as she helped with the laces of the sleeves. Hermione sighed before she could whimper again as Luna pulled at the cords. When she was with Harry, she felt confident and sure, when he wasn't around, doubt kept creeping in and making her feel like a fool for trapping herself in such a marriage arrangement, was she ready to be just that, a bride to someone? No, Harry had told her, reassured her, that he wouldn't just that, and she knew she wasn't just that, she wouldn't subject herself, yet, she felt awful when people seemed to forget that she was much more and addressed her like that, or when she forgot herself…

'I hope he –will be-glad!' Hermione rasped out and finally took a short breath that she wished would be deeper as Luna was finally done with the dress. 'Finally,' she whispered as she grasped at the rock hard corset in her try to sooth her poor chest and ribs, this thing was too hard and she hated the fashion she had to be obedient to. She couldn't wait for the moment she would be in Wales with nothing more but comfortable white dresses and boots for her being able to walk in the countryside. Had she just wished she was already married when she's only troubled when someone addresses her as a bride? She would never stop being confused and troubled, she was sure of it.

'Hermione, are you listening?' Jane was asking, breaking Hermione's momentary fuzz of mental hurricanes.

'Sorry, mama, I didn't hear you,' Hermione finally said and Jane smiled.

'I was asking, do you like the dress? You think it's what you like for the ball tonight?' Jane repeated and Hermione finally left the window to get closer to her mirror, she looked at her idol inside and smiled.

She looked, well beautiful, the dress was a rich blue, celebrating the days, the patterns were silver with small doses of golden threads. The neck was wide, exposing the shoulders, the chest and waist seemed even slimmer than it actually was due to the concert and the skirt was wide and beautiful, her hair was up in a beautiful bun, a few curls were escaping the bun and small blue and silver flowers held the bun, earrings hung from her ears, silver and beautiful, brought by her father from abroad, her gloved rested on the armchair of her bedroom and so her bracelet and rings. She looked like a part of the Queen's ladies herself.

'I think it's alright,' she finally said as both Luna and Jane beamed at her.

'Nervous?' Neville asked as the two grooms, once again were inside the carriage taking them to the Grangers estate, for the first time, they would be escorting the ladies to an official event, it was as loud as the engagement party, it was time for the world to see that Mr. Potter had settled with Mss. Granger and the wedding was only a matter of time by now.

Harry gave a small smile and once again touched the pocket of his dress-coat, making sure the box is within the pocket.

'I'm fine,' Harry lied and Neville grinned, 'Shut up…' he added and Neville laughed, making Harry do the same.

'It will be alright, I'm sure you'll be just fine,' Neville tried to encourage and Harry smiled. He never liked public events, muggle or not and this one would have both magical and non magical people staring at him like the newest addition to the zoo. He always made sure to avoid events as balls and galas but now he couldn't, he and Hermione had to first be presented in the community system they so resented, yet he knew they would be able to abandon it once summer was upon them.

'The Weasleys will be there,' Neville pointed out and Harry glanced at him, 'And the Malfoys…' he added and Harry sighed and straightened up his shirt and coat. He knew Ginerva would be there, and he also kept in his mind that Molly wasn't as sincere as she seemed when she apologized, and if she wanted, both her and her daughter could be with a temper.

'It will be alright,' Harry said firmly, trying to convince both his friend and himself. Neville only nodded as they both could remember various moments full of temper within the Weasley household and Hogwarts. 'It will be alright…' Harry repeated firmly, his voice coated with determination.

The carriage finally came to a halt and the two men emerged, much more accustomed to the place they had visited plenty of times already. Mr. Granger as always welcomed them in with wishes of a Happy Christmas and the two gentlemen could only greet back with enthusiasm, mostly because they were moments away from seeing their ladies, in their beautiful dresses.

'Come inside, gentlemen, the pretty butterflies are waiting in the music room for a cup of tea before we can depart for the center of the city.' Edward said with a smile, able to recognize the impatience of the gentlemen to see his daughters.

There was music coming from the room as they approached through the main corridor of the ground floor, someone was playing the piano and someone else was singing and Harry knew exactly who was singing, her voice was like the sweetest melody.

 _Silent night, holy night_  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace

Edward's clapping hands paused the girls as the doors opened and the three men were revealed, Hermione blushed heavily as she was caught singing before Harry, her heart jumping at his sight, just like her stomach made a turn and revealed the butterflies. His awestruck face however helped wonders with her worry over how she actually would look for him.

She was beautiful, she always was, but that night… she looked like an angel fallen from the richest cloud of heaven. Blue suited her so nicely, her face so elegant, her bare neck so long and flawless.

'Good evening, Happy Christmas,' he finally croaked under the knowing smiles of the Granger and the oblivious eyes of Neville and Luna as they too were lost in each other's presence.

'Happy Christmas,' Hermione whispered back as Harry moved closer, first took her hand and kissed it then dared to be more forward and kissed her cheek, he wished he could steal one more kiss but her parents were present, he should wait for that little stolen kiss to be his trophy for the night.

'I say, Edward, that we should go and make sure everything is ready for out departure for London, don't you think, dear?' Jane asked and made a small move with her hand for them to get out of the room and leave the couples, they tend to do that a lot and the couples couldn't be more happy.

'Of course, Luna, why don't you show to our friend, Mr. Longbottom here what you prepared for New Year's dinner in a week's time?' Edward moved a step forward with the couple's freedom, he liked how his daughters were so happy around the suitors and he trusted them with his heart not to move things to an inappropriate manner so they could have some liberty within the manor's doors.

Harry and Hermione were lost to the conversation however, or the people leaving as they were lost in each other's presence. They only noticed when the door was closed and they were left alone. Only then Harry finally moved closer and kissed her cheek again, setting her skin on fire.

'You look beautiful, Hermione,' he whispered close to her ear and she could only sigh and lower her head.

'Thank you…' she replied and he smiled.

'But could I possibly add to your beauty with a little gift of mine?' he wondered and Hermione looked at him in mild surprise, so they would exchange gifts now that they were alone, she loved the prospective, his own gift was within the room because something told her they would do exchange gifts while they would have some privacy.

Harry took out of his pocket the velvet box and opened it before her, Hermione's eyes widened and then she smiled as she looked at the elegant necklace, silver with small golden details and black gemstones.

'It's so beautiful, Harry, thank you,' Hermione whispered and he smiled as he took it out of the case and offered to put it around her neck. She turned around for him to clasp the necklace and their bodies were again so close to each other, awakening feelings and desires.

Harry took his time, observed her beautiful back, shoulders and the nape of her neck as he set the necklace around her neck, his hands then touched her back and he moved his head just slightly, his lips touched her shoulder in a feather like kiss, his hot breath against her skin gave her shivers of desire.

'You're so beautiful, my Hermione…' Harry whispered close to her ear and she could only close her eyes to settle down her entire body that felt as if showered in hot water, shivers ran down her body as his hands kept touching her, she dared and leaned against him, her head touching his shoulder as his hands moved from her back and wrapped around her slender waist for the first time. They only stayed like that for a few moments in peace and calmness, like two halves of a whole that finally united. It amazed them how they felt peaceful and happy only when together.

'I want to show you my gift.' Hermione whispered after a moment and Harry knew he had to let her go, he missed her the moment he opened his arms for her to step away from him. They both sighed, straightened up their clothes even if they didn't need straightening and Hermione took his hands naturally and led him close to one of the couches of the round room, where a sheet was keeping hidden an object. She gestured for him to reveal it and he smiled and did so, a painting of a beautiful, yet dark little village was revealed, in the time of twilight, with a grey sky and little houses beneath. People used to be painting happy houses in the countryside, with happy colors, too colorful for the English reality, but Hermione had been realistic here, she was a great painter he had to say, the painting was creating a sweet sadness from its result.

'It's so beautiful, Hermione, and it kind of reminds me of Hogsmeade and Godric's…' he finally said in awe of her skills and she smiled as she blushed.

'It's for our house in Godric's… I thought it would be beautiful in our bedroom or another room if you wish…' Hermione said shyly and he smiled and took both her hands in his, she was helping with their new house, he couldn't be happier, they had decided to try and they both knew they had feelings for each other already, she was afraid and worried and scared but he would mend all the wounds and he would take down all the walls kept around her, he had already started.

'It will be amazing above our bed…' he said in a low voice and the prospective of their shared bed gave them both shivers again. They were ready to say something more as they were close again but the door opened and a smiling Luna showed up.

'Time for us to depart… am I interrupting something?' she asked when she saw them that close, her eyebrow was raised in question and mischief.

'No of course not,' Harry rushed to say and moved away, yet took her hand and the two left the room with sighs and racing hearts.

The couples moved out of the house and entered two carriages, Luna with Neville and the Grangers entered one and Harry with Hermione as a newly engaged couple owned another. They sat next to each other through the journey and even if they felt safe close to each other, they couldn't help but feel more and more nervous as the lights of the celebrating London became brighter and brighter.

'We'll be just fine, a few hours with a little alcohol and then we'll be gone,' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded, he took her hand and kissed her fingers. 'Happy Christmas, Hermione,' he whispered tenderly and she smiled brighter.

'Happy Christmas, Harry,' she whispered back and did something that stunned both, she leaned closer and this time stole a kiss from the corner of his lips, they both smiled at each other until the carriage stopped and the driver opened the door for them to move outside.

They did so, with Harry helping Hermione out of the carriage, she smiled as they held hands, waited for the Grangers, Luna and Neville to move closer and when they were ready, they moved towards the double doors of the building the ball was taking place.

They were announced after Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Luna and Neville were announced separately as they were still unofficial but when it was time for Harry and Hermione to enter everyone seemed to turn their heads and attention towards them upon arrival.

'Just be calm,' Harry whispered through his teeth as he felt Hermione's hand tightening around his own. He smiled politely to people and led Hermione close to the Grangers, Luna and Neville who were serving themselves with drinks, dinner would be served later for everyone.

'Red wine,' Hermione only said when Harry's suggestive eyes fell upon her, he smiled and nodded, ordered two glasses of wine and when they arrived, he gave her one glass and smiled as they clicked them with a small wish.

'To us,' he said with a tender voice and Hermione felt some of her nervousness melting.

'To us,' she echoed and they smiled as they drunk from their glasses.

It had been minutes in the ballroom and so far things were going smoothly, Harry and Hermione remained close, greeted a few people who stopped by to wish a Happy Christmas, avoided all the venomous eyes from the former turned down suitors and the ladies who had wished to be in Hermione's place, and in general they made sure not to draw attention.

Yet attention is always something that has a will of its own.

'My sweetest friend and protector! My hero!' a voice was heard from behind them and both Harry and Hermione turned around to see no one else but Ginerva Malfoy Weasley in her large maternity dress in colors of green and silver, representing the Hogwarts house her husband belonged in.

Hermione felt uncomfortable only by seeing the youngest Weasley, the woman seemed confident, beautiful and ready to claim whatever she thought as hers.

'Ginny,' Harry greeted politely and kissed the back of her hand. 'Let me introduce you,' he added and smiled at Hermione. 'My fiancé, Hermione Granger,' he said as he presented Hermione who gave a smile 'Hermione, this is the only Weasley you haven't met, Ginny –'

'Would be in your place if my mother hadn't changed her mind at the last moment…' Ginerva interrupted, taking both Harry and Hermione by surprise with her words who even if coated with humor, hinted a dose of bitterness and anger.

'But no matter, when two people are close and knowing each other, they don't need marriage bounds to remain close..' Ginerva added and this time Hermione looked at Harry for a second, similar attack had been set for her from Molly a few days prior. Harry sighed yet smiled at her.

'Lets not meddle with the past, shall we?' Harry suggested with a firm voice yet Ginny smiled sweetly at him.

'You're right, even though that past was the sweetest times of our lives…' she pointed out and Hermione sighed, it was obvious, she still desired him, even if she was pregnant with another man, her husband for God's sake… Ginerva still wished for Harry to be hers and the worse part was that Harry couldn't or didn't want to stop her right then, just like with Molly. Hermione felt all the insecurities and fears returning. She was a realistic person, Ginny was beautiful, she knew him for years, she was his old love interest, it could be her in her shoes indeed. Hermione felt her chest tightening, Harry and Ginny had been through a lot of things she was sure yet she had been in France studying during the time. And Harry had kissed her hand, and she hated the scalding jealousy and worry within her stomach.

'Mr. Potter,' another voice was heard and Hermione saw a blond man with a strict face, dressed in black with a green tie.

'Mr. Malfoy, congratulations on the second child.' Harry spoke and Hermione felt her heart kicking inside her chest at his cold voice, was Harry jealous of Mr. Malfoy and that's why he addressed her thus? Was it because Mr. Malfoy had Ginny and he had Hermione, as a result of need for a white marriage at that…

'Thank you, and this is?...' Mr. Malfoy asked and Hermione felt his hostile gaze upon her, along Ginny's who looked at her with icy eyes.

'My fiance, Miss Granger.' Harry said and felt his heart filling with pride, he would have a word with Ginerva another time about her behavior and the past with Malfoy would never be forgotten so he was on the edge with them yet he felt proud when he had to introduce Hermione to them.

'The Muggleborn?' Malfoy asked and Hermione would swear she saw Ginny smirking at the comment, yet Harry seemed almost angry.

'Yes… how is the trial of your father? His third attempt to get out of prison?' Harry's comment flared up the atmosphere and Hermione knew who Lucius Malfoy was and why he was in Azkaban, she might had been away during the war but the lists of the Death Eaters were known for years. For a moment she forgot her fears and worries and grasped Harry's hand in instinct to make sure she would stop him for saying or doing more, Malfoy's eyes were stormy with emotions.

'We should go, I'm tired and need to sit down,' Ginerva of all people stopped the argument as she grasped her husband's arm and led him away but not without giving a last glance at Harry. The moment they were away, Harry seemed calmer but Hermione left his hand and looked away, he noticed her behavior of course and spoke softly.

'He's one of the Death Eaters, one of the few who got away from the trials… he should be in with his parents… don't mind him, he still thinks blood status is important… married Ginerva just as not to remain unmarried and without heirs to his fortune since most of the pureblood brides are in for crimes against the Wizarding world and –'

'Do you still have feeling for Ginny?' Hermione interrupted him and the surprise was evident on his face. 'Do you?' she asked again and now she knew her own emotions were clear on her face. 'Because you seemed so uncomfortable the moment she showed up, you seemed so strange, and then Malfoy showed up and you seemed tensed up… someone would think you're jealous he stole your actual bride… like she said herself.' Hermione blurted out all her suspicions and accusations as Harry just stared at her with shocked by now eyes. She felt like crying or leaving the ballroom, running away once again and avoiding him, destroyed the engagement as to find a way out, even if she would destroy her reputation once and for all.

She remained and waited in tensed silence for Harry to speak until he did the only thing she didn't expect and absolutely resented: he started laughing. Hermione felt her heart breaking, her eyes filling with tears, how wrong had she been? She thought he would be different, sensitive and honest. She was so severely mistaken.

Harry couldn't believe his ears, he would never be jealous of Ginny and Malfoy, he had a history with her but it had been more than five years and all it there had been was a small love interest between two teenagers that led nowhere. At first he had thought Hermione was joking, she knew how he had stopped Molly and her ways, and she knew about Malfoy being a Death Eater, these were the reasons he had been uneasy with the Malfoys. He had started laughing but he soon stopped when he saw her eyes clouding and filling with tears of anger and sorrow.

'Hermione… honestly… I would never…' he tried, it had been less than hours ago while they were at her house, kissing and presenting their gifts, how could she think of such thing of him? Surely they had started melting the ice but he couldn't believe she would make such assumptions.

'I see, your reaction was all that needed, since you haven't actually told me about Ginerva, or why she is so comfortable into talking about you two… even when pregnant with her second child by her husband, since her mother attacked me so openly in my own house and I guess she then apologized yet you didn't stop her daughter mare minutes ago…since you're laughing when I'm asking you to tell me the truth… maybe then this engagement was a mistake after all.' Hermione didn't let him explain, his reaction of laughing hurt her deeply, she felt as if her trust had been betrayed, the one time she had decided to give it a try and do what people wanted her to, she found herself trapped with a man who while close to her, seemed sweet, but when in the presence of his true love interest, he was a different person.

Harry was left with his eyes and lips wide open while Hermione stormed away from where they stood as to find her parents and Luna who seemed worried the moment she saw her friend and glared at him as Hermione hurriedly took her to the chamber's wide balcony even in the blistering cold.

He couldn't believe he just had his first fight with Hermione, for no  _reason_  at all….


	11. I promise

Chapter Eleven– I promise

Luna Lovegood-Granger was angry, seriously angry, as she knocked once again at her best friend's bedroom door, received no reply, she could hear the muffled sniffs and cries of Hermione's and that made her only angrier with one raven haired excuse of a gentleman under the name of Harry James Potter.

She sighed, glanced at the locked door and finally left the spot she was occupying for the past fifteen minutes. Hermione needed time, last night had been a dream that turned into a nightmare. Hermione had started with baby steps into changing her life and through her muffled sobs, she explained that Mr. Potter had been tolerant –again- to another Weasley this time who openly flirted with him in front of her…

What in Merlin's name?

Luna had done her best to convince Hermione to open up and that idiot had broken her, she would have a word or two with the man so she could show him how it's accomplished by a lady!

She returned to her chambers and closed the door softly behind her, the Grangers were upset enough, they didn't need more. They all had returned last night without Mr. Potter's escort after Hermione's refusal and Luna was sure, many people had noticed so. Her dear Mr. Longbottom had done his best to help but the common anger for Harry had almost been shown to Neville as well who only tried to put up excuses and explain how Harry always tolerated things for the Weasleys since they're like family to him. Hermione only got more upset and the result was of the Grangers returning on their own way earlier than intended back to their estate.

Had Luna being wrong into pushing Hermione to choose mr. Potter? Had she been too harsh on her friend on finally trying and attempting something new? Doubt filled her heart as she thought of how many hours Hermione was locked in her room and it was the morning yet Mr. Potter hadn't showed up nor had sent a message, asking permission to visit. What was he trying to do? Drive her more away? Didn't he understand what he had done? Luna had thought he would be the one to help Hermione face the world, so far he had destroyed it for her.

She was ready to move outside her room again and try to speak to Hermione when she heard the front door of the house slamming shut and a commission of people talking in unison, or rather shouting, she easily recognized a voice calling Hermione's name, it was Harry Potter.

' _Hermione_!' Harry was calling again and again and Luna could hear him climbing the stairs, Jane and Edward were also heard behind him, asking him to stop and contain himself but he had none of it. Luna felt anger flaring up inside her once more and opened her door with forced, rushed close to Hermione's door and stood before it the moment Mr. Potter was reaching it. He might have won a war but he would step over her dead body as to disturb Hermione.

'I need to speak with her.' Harry said out of breath as he stood before a very stern and angry Miss Lovegood. From the moment he had seen Hermione leaving the room and refusing to let him speak let alone escort her back to her house, Harry had decided to get done with all his issues once and for all.

He had never expected they would have such fight over something as silly as Ginerva's problems with her own life but he had to admit, he should have told Hermione about Ginerva and his "past" with her and he should have been less subtle on confronting the young Malfoy lady before his fiancé.

That very morning he had visited Arthur Weasley and had demanded to have a word with his daughter or he would have to speak to Master Malfoy himself, Molly had tried to defend her daughter but Harry had none of it and had reassured the matriarch Weasley that the next time Ginerva tried similar, they would need months to see him again…

Then he had spoken to Ron who in all seriousness had promised that he would speak to his sister, Harry trusted Ron with his life even if they had their own cracks in their friendship and he knew the ginger would do his best, it was back in the past the time when they could fool around. Now they were adults and they had responsibilities, the games were over.

And when he was finally done, he was on his way to the Grangers manor, where he would speak to Hermione about everything and he would clear the air between them. He had hurt her unwillingly and he was ready to repair the damage by any means necessary.

'No… I think not.' Luna said soberly and nodded to her step parents it was alright for them to go back downstairs while she and her wand hidden in her skirt handled the situation there. She wrapped her arms before her and looked at him, challenging with her huge blue eyes to dare defy her.

'Lun- Miss Lovegood, please, I need to speak with my fiancé.' Harry tried again, he knew someone would finally stop him and he expected to be the stubborn lady, Hermione was her sister not only in the papers but in the heart as well, of course Luna would have been the last fortress to fall and a difficult one at that.

'And I need to speak with you, Mr. Potter,' Luna said sternly and finally had her arms freed so one of her hands could move and point her index finger at him, bold and daring for a lady yet so true for Luna. 'You don't get to crush her again after your unacceptable behavior last night. You know her, you know how she is! You have learnt that much about her! She is not going to open up again and it's entirely your fault!' Luna started in a hushed voice since they were right outside Hermione's chambers.

'I trusted you! I pushed her to leave behind all her fears and worries and surrender to her feelings for you!' Luna went on and she felt lick smacking his arm or something but it would be too much for her status. 'And you had Mrs. Malfoy gloating over your unknown to us, past of yours and hers in common and Hermione was just left to watch, like she had done with Mrs. Weasley and her insults at the engagement party! So give me a reason why I should allow you to see my sister!' Luna went on and Harry was left to stare at her, through her hurtful truth and her outburst, he had kept something above all to highlight.

'Her feelings for me?' he asked, he knew they were trying, he knew she needed time and he certainly knew he had feelings for her, feelings that had never surfaced before for someone in his heart, but he never dared hope or believe that she had started having feelings for him, she had told him about her heart, and he hoped it was true but his own insecurities and past of loses had taught him not to rise his hopes that easily.

'Enough, Luna,' her voice startled both as they turned around the moment the door was opening to reveal Hermione, in her nightgown and robe, her hair still up from last night, her face pale and stricken with tears. Her eyes fell on Harry for a moment before she could look at her blond friend. 'Allow me to speak with Mr. Potter here and then we'll talk.' Hermione said calmly and Luna glanced at Harry before she could turn a soft gaze at her friend.

'You're certain?' she asked and Hermione gave the tiniest of smiles at her friend's loyalty.

'Positive, it won't take long, after all.' Hermione said seriously and Harry felt his heart tightening at her tone. Luna finally sighed, glared at Harry once again and stepped aside for the two to enter Hermione's chambers.

He had never been there before, it was a beautiful room, with a nice tapestry, a big bed, a desk, a big wardrobe and a vanity and to Harry's mild surprise, a big bookcase full of books for her issues of magical and muggle books, an impressive collection for a young woman in a house that already owned a library of its own.

Hermione moved further inside the room and stood by the window, she turned around and sat on the seat by it. She looked tired, just like him, the circles under their eyes betraying the lack of sleep they both suffered, they looked drained and sad, worried and frustrated. Harry wasn't sure how to start so he just moved closer to her and when she stiffened at the closure, he knelt down before her and took her hand in his, tracing his finger against the back of her palm.

'Listen, Hermione… I know last night was uncalled for and I'm at fault but I honestly didn't think that-'

'That I would finally be insulted and show it because of a Weasley?' Hermione interrupted and Harry knew he would first have to let her vent and then try his best. 'You thought I would be amused like you were with my simple question over your feelings about a woman who acted as good as married to you before me and the rest of London?' Hermione asked again and her tone was biting. 'You thought that I would tolerate once again or for now your own tolerance to people who do nothing else but doubt and humiliate me? First Ronald and his mocking ways, then their mother and last night the married daughter… I know our wedding will be all a fraud and nothing more but I expected the presentences not to be harmed…' Hermione said and Harry felt a stab of pain in his heart, she closing up.

'If you had feelings for her, first you should have told me so I could know and second you could wait a little longer to run behind her until we were away in Wales. I won't tolerate this even if the breaking of our engagement means the final ruining of my reputation and the chances of finding anyone to marry me at all.' Hermione finally finished and Harry was left for the second time in minutes to stare at someone, only this time his heart was shattering, she wanted to break the engagement? Had he hurt her that much?

'Please listen to me.' Harry begged and Hermione sighed but nodded. In all honesty, she wanted to hear his side of the story even if she was worried he would just fog her mind with his excuses. She had set up her mind during the night, that decision of marrying him was wrong and all these insecurities for all this time had been proven right, she should have known better, of course he would love someone else but needed her. Last night's events had been clear for her.

'I'm listening,' she finally said and Harry sighed tightened his hands around hers.

'In our engagement party, I acted like I used to act around the Weasleys, Molly especially because this is how  _she_  acts around people, her children, everyone, I know it sounds awful but she does and after years I have gotten used to just brush off her words and not think about them too much. Also, in the engagement party, I had told you that if you wished I would tell you about Ginerva and you said no because you said you trusted me… I should have insisted on telling you however because I never thought that Ginerva would act thus before both of us and her husband…' Harry started and Hermione sighed and nodded at his words, indeed, during their party he had offered to explain everything, why hadn't he just said something back then? He really didn't know Ginerva and her ways?

'When I was sixteen and she was fifteen, I had a crush on her, a childish crush on someone while my life was on the line because of Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters. It was nothing serious and ended when I had to go to the Horcrux Hunt a few weeks after I had shown her my affection… When I returned in Hogwarts and had the battle my mind was on finishing the war and if I survived, I would be trying to fix my life again. But Ginerva was already out of my head when I was leaving for the Horcrux Hunt. I had realized it was just a distraction, and so Molly realized so and had her married with Malfoy. When I learnt about it, my pride was a bit wounded because she always showed signs of devotion but her devotion went as far as her marriage allowed her to live a rich life… everyone returned to someone and I returned to a deadline for a marriage if I wished to have money to spend the rest of my life in comfort after saving the community. However, even if married with a wealthy man, Ginerva couldn't get over her issues about me, one moment she is content and away with her husband, the next she tries to compromise herself with me… but Hermione, I swear, my interest in her was finished when I left for the Hunt so many years ago… Ever since, I'm just trying not to insult her because I know her mother tried really hard for her to get married to someone like Draco Malfoy.

'When you asked me if I had feelings for her, I found it funny because I thought that after the weeks we have spent together, and the fact that she was pregnant with another man's child, were enough to show you that I care for you and only… I had spoken with Molly the day after our party and I spoke with her today as well, like I did with Mr. Weasley, Ron and your parents. I only care about you and if you wish to break our engagement, be certain that you're not ruining only your reputation but my feelings for you as well… you still have my heart and you're crushing it in your heart carelessly…' Harry finally said and Hermione was left to look at him with tears in her eyes.

One moment she was ready to break everything, the next he was mending everything back together and she was confused, she didn't want to admit she might had overreacted or had been unfair when he had begged last night to be heard, she didn't want to admit that she had hoped for him to put everything straight and give her a good explanation, because this was a good explanation. She had seen Ginerva and how obsessed she had been with him, she had seen how she acted even when pregnant with Malfoy's child, and she remembered how easily he had offered a clear explanation from the beginning over his past with the current Malfoy Mistress.

He was sincere, she could see that in his eyes and the fact of him talking so openly for how quickly she wanted to destroy their engagement made her feel guilty. They both looked deep into each other's eyes and finally sighed.

'I'm sorry…' they whispered in unison and gave small smiles at each other before Harry could stand up and hug her tightly, her own arms wrapped around him and she hid her face in his neck. She didn't want to doubt him, she didn't want to get hurt or hurt him, she knew there would be a rocky road for them to learn each other and the people around them and she knew there would be women who desired him but he was so clear and honest with her, and even if she had doubted his words, she shouldn't have doubted his touch, his kisses and his eyes…

'I'm insecure and scared and not used to this…' Hermione confessed and Harry sighed and cupped her face in his palms, kissing her temple. 'I need your help when I feel like stepping back…' she whispered as they looked at each other, his eyes so intense with the sideburns framing his face and his pale skin. 'And I need you to be honest with me, even if you think something is silly, for my stupid head it might be not… so I need your help…' she whispered again and tears filled her eyes again, he hugged her once more and held her against him.

'I understand, I'm sorry. I will do my best to take nothing for granted from now on.' Harry whispered and Hermione nodded her head against him.

'You promise?' she asked and he smiled.

'I promise in my feelings for you… I won't let you down again, just have little faith in me and let me explain myself the next time, alright?' he asked and she smiled and nodded.

'I promise…' she finally said before he could lift her chin and give her a small peck on the lips, sealing their promises in the sweetest way…


	12. Our Little Secret

Chapter Twelve – Our Little Secret

' _You're a victim of your poor heart, Granger.' Herself told her with a stern and dissapointed voice._

' _You will always be the muggleborn who got in a false marriage to a Potter…' a figure with ginger hair accused._

' _He is mine! And you can do nothing about it!' another ginger accused, only this was younger._

' _Another Mudblood involved with the house of Potter.' A tall and slim male figure spat._

_They will not approve of you, they will be dishonored.' Herself accused once more._

' _What your parents would say if they learnt you agreed to marry someone just for you to leave from their presence?' her mother's deformed figure asked in pain._

' _He pretends to love you only for you to remain in the marriage so he can have the money of the will.' The last figure scared the most as he looked a lot like Harry._

Hermione's eyes opened and her breath was turned into a gasp as the carriage shook after passing by a small anomaly of the road. Harry gripped her hand as he sat by her side and looked at her while she raised her head from his shoulder.

'You're alright? You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you, you looked tired.' Harry said with concern in his eyes as he studied her troubled eyes. Hermione nodded and tried to shake off her worries and the disturbing images of various people she saw in her dream.

'I'm fine… just a little dream,' Hermione finally said as she tightened her hand around his and he smiled and kissed her cheek, since they had granted some privacy while travelling in one carriage, he took the liberty and kissed her lips softly.

'Don't worry, we'll be in the manor very soon.' He whispered against her lips and she smiled and nodded before she could touch her perky nose with his, she sighed at his sense and relaxed, it was just a dream.

The Grangers had decided to go for New Year's in Wales and visit Godric's, the change in plans had been both due to the noise around the Christmas Ball and the rumors around the mysterious behavior of the newly engaged couple, the fact of the couple wanting to stay away from society and enjoy a first taste of the household with family and friends in the manor in Wales was another reason. The trip had been a bit tiring as they decided not to move through a portkey al the way to Godric's. The Place was magical but having a portkey permission from the Ministry between London and a specific location would take days so they decided to use the normal Portkey from London to Cardiff and from there, they moved north to Godric's with carriages Harry had arranged for all of them.

'I think your parents will love the house, and you will love it too… I have a surprise for you…' Harry said and Hermione smiled although all the butterflies returned inside her belly. She was about to meet the Potters, she was about to see the house she was to live in with her husband, when married to Harry she would its lady, she was to see the place she was to spend the rest of her life in.

'I'm sure I'll love it,' she finally said weakly and he squeezed her hand gently, he could see her nervousness, feel it actually.

'You're welcome to make any changes you wish, but I will insist only in one thing.' Harry said and Hermione waited for him to speak. 'We will place the painting you made above our bed.' He added with a smile and she blushed, thank God, her parents, Luna and Neville were in the carriage behind them or she would have turned crimson.

'I accept,' she said with a smile that was returned by him. She sighed, not able to stop herself. 'You think your parents will like me? I mean… their portrait…' Hermione finally asked what was eating her up all these days, Harry smiled wider and kissed her knuckles.

'I think they'll  _love_  you. There is also a portrait of my grandparents in the… in another room, and from what I had heard from Sirius, they had been delighted with my mother while my dad was love struck with her as a teenager so they too can only be joyful of you…' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded, so she would meet the Potters  _before_  the Potters as well, too many Potters in one day, she thought with a rise of butterflies in her stomach but tried to fight them back.

'I hope they won't be disappointed,' she almost whispered and Harry frowned at her words.

'Why would they be?' he wondered and she half-chuckled as she shook her head at her own thoughts.

'It's nothing,' she tried to dismiss her own words but Harry touched her chin with his free hand so she could look at him in the eyes.

'We promised something, a few days prior… we'll be saying everything to each other, why would they be disappointed in you?' he asked softly and she sighed again and leaned against his touch.

'I…I know your mother was a muggleborn too, but sometimes I think that people will start talking of my blood-status, personally, I'm proud to be a muggle-born, I have no complex but just a few years back you ended a war on blood status… now you're marrying a muggle-born…' Hermione tried to explain and the more she did, the more she realized how foolish she was even to her own ears. Harry smiled and kissed her lips tenderly once again.

'My mother never liked the whole purity system among the families, Sirius offend joked about her rage of the possibility of me marrying a pureblood as practically she would be my relative, my father and Godfather were cousins themselves like everyone in the pureblood families, my father's parents died of a disease spread among incestuous circles… he never wished to see me in a pureblood hold either… as for the world, I thought our prime reason to get married was to get away from this stupid, shallow society… So why do you trouble your sharp mind with such thoughts? We don't care, Hermione. People who still think of blood statuses are ignorant and live in a very wrong world… there is no family without the mix of muggle or squib blood in…' Harry said softly and Hermione nodded, she agreed with his words and tried not to look that surprised on the things she learnt about the Potters and their will not to be purebloods like the rest.

'Is this because of our meeting with the Malfoys at the ball?' he asked the tender question and she gave a small shrug, confirming his suspicions. 'I'll tell you this, Draco Malfoy comes from a line full of insane, cruel and sadistic people and it wasn't just their upbringing, it was also the madness they carried in their veins… so do not pay any attention on him.' He added to ease her mind with the simple truth and she nodded her head, she knew all about the pureblood families who took part in the war as Death Eaters, she knew that a few years back, she would have been the perfect target for such people.

'Is this also because you have doubts?' Harry asked a little weakly this time and Hermione snapped her head at his direction with clear eyes.

'No, there is no doubt anymore, I entrusted you with my heart like you did with mine, Mr. Potter…' Hermione said with a smile and he actually exhaled in relief and kissed her lips once again, he was as insecure as she was and she kind of took comfort on the fact, he was as afraid of losing her as she was of losing him… they mattered to each other.

'This is the estate,' Harry pointed out outside the window after a moment and Hermione leaned her head and looked outside, she gasped when she saw the massive building from afar, it was at least three times her own manor and surrounded by a huge yard, high trees and an equally massive fence all wrapped in magical ivory. She could also see the village of Godric's Hollow spreading down the hill the manor was overlooking. It looked as if taken from a painting with the village of the people downtown and the massive villa on top of the hill. Yet, the place didn't look scary or gothic like other places could give such impression, it looked calm and peaceful, not abandoned but a little neglected, yearning for children to run around in the yard by spring, play by the fountain and people to enjoy their tea by the balcony of the main terrace. Has she just thought of children running around?

'It looks beautiful, Harry.' Hermione finally said with a smile, thankfully for their early start with the trip, they still had some hours of light so she would be able to see all of it in a few minutes. The reality of actually becoming the lady of that massive property, the lady of that house, the wife of the owner and the lover of that same man awoke all the butterflies at once and she touched her stomach in nervousness.

She would be away from London, away from stupid people of society, away from her family and the pressure, it suddenly hit her, her life was beginning from the start again, in her own house, a beautiful house, where she could have inspiration to write and peace to do whatever she liked and a husband… a husband entrusted with her heart… she was afraid to feel the full extent of joy.

Harry smiled as he watched Hermione's face. He would swear he could read her thoughts, her eyes, she was excited and afraid and worried and mesmerized, she was  _bewildered_  and he smiled at that, because he was in the same state the moment he met her for the first time and raised her wand against him. He was mesmerized by her and now he smiled because he had been right, given the right time, he was winning her whole being for himself, mind and soul and with a wave of anticipation; he knew he would win her through body as well.

But he could never see her as possession; she was the person of her own character, an amazing character, the only character that could put some buriers to his own… Yet he felt possessive over her, she had turned down as many men as he had rejected women, yet desperation had pulled them together but true feelings kept them close. And he could only be happy and proud to have the greatest lady for wife, because he honestly believed it, she was the greatest and most admirable young lady he had met in his life.

The iron gates opened magically for the carriages to move within the property and Hermione looked outside the window as slowly but steadily, they moved closer and closer to the mansion. She could see gardens of roses and lilies along the circular paths of road while between them, there was a big part of grass-spread ground that held a pond full of water lilies, small willows encircled the pond and at its closest part to the mansion, a fountain was placed directed across the building with a deer and two stags statues looking at different directions and having water out of their mouths. The building looked beautiful now that she could see it from a closer distance, it was obviously built before the Victorian or the Regency era, a beautiful building of three floors with Goth details, many windows and at least four chimneys on the front, a massive entrance with a lily engraved on the top of the small roof of it.

The carriage finally stopped before the set of stairs leading to the main door that opened and to Hermione's utter shock and disgust, three house-elves rushed outside the building and got in line before the carriage the moment Hermione was helped by Harry outside. She wanted to glare at him, she had never thought that like every old family, they would own house elves, many people would find her believes crazy and ridiculous but she hated seeing beings under slavery and house elves' slavery were the epitome of that hate.

'You own housel eves?' Hermione asked in a snap but she didn't care, the carriage with her parents, Luna and Neville was now stopping behind theirs so she had some moments to scold at him freely. Before Harry could say a word, one of the elves stepped forward and spoke.

'No Miss, Dobby and Kreacher and Winky are free elves.' The elf that called himself Dobby said, his huge green eyes shone as he looked at her from his small height. Hermione was confused so she looked back at Harry for elaboration.

'Well I don't like to think of them as slaves or anything.' He started as Hermione looked back at the elves, they were wearing clean clothes for their size and they looked clean and tidy. 'Kreacher was of the Black family, even if the will is not finalized as of yet, the elf belongs to me for now which is fortunate for him since the Malfoys would be his new masters and believe me… they're not kin of creatures outside the human pureblood race…' Harry started as he waved a hand towards the elder elf that bowed and muttered something to himself, it was the only of the three elves who looked unhappy with guests but Hermione would learn why later.

'He has been through a lot while he was in the Black family… because of Sirius' brother… long story, I'll explain to you later, Dobby here,' Harry went on and smiled at the elf before them who looked at Harry with adoration. 'Once belonged to the Malfoys but I made it to free him after due to his oath to protect me, almost killed me three times during my second year at Hogwarts.' Harry went on and Hermione wasn't sure what that meant but she already liked the elf who bowed its head while Harry remembered their adventures. 'But he has been a loyal friend ever since and he's a free elf, but since he couldn't find a job with actual payment, he works for me.' Harry added and Hermione smiled at him with pride and Harry would swear adoration in her eyes. 'And this is Winky, she has been through a lot too and sometimes she vents on drinking because of her painful past but since Dobby here… makes sure her needs are satisfied, she's better than yesterday and worst than tomorrow, since she's a girl, she will be the one to help you with dressing arrangement and maybe in the future… with other things women help each other with.' Harry said and blushed at his last words while Hermione tried not to smile, she had thought of the future too while they were approaching. Dobby wouldn't let that down however.

'Maybe one day, Winky will be helping Mr. Potter's Miss with Mr. Potter's and her babies! Women need each other and the babies will need a nanny, sir!' Dobby said and both Harry and Hermione blushed crimson this time as the Grangers who were looking at the manor with wide eyes approached the young couple.

'What do you think of the estate so far, Mr. and Mrs. Granger?' Harry asked after he tried to pull himself together and clean his throat, Hermione was still blushing and looking with a weak smile at Dobby who still looked at her with happy eyes.

'I think my daughter will have more than enough space to fill with books,' Edward joked and they chuckled as Hermione rolled her eyes playfully since she was among family and that was allowed.

'You can see the village down the hill from that direction but from the other side of it, there is also a lake and a small river, it's within the property as well but we can go there tomorrow since it will get dark soon, we should go inside. I'm sure there is readied food and tea for all of us.' Harry said and the Elves bowed in confirmation of his words and Dobby smiled at the bewildered Muggles while Winky only stared and Kreacher muttered more things that made Dobby glare at him and smack his shoulder.

The three couples moved inside the house and Hermione looked with curious eyes at the beautiful, large entrance of the place, the hall itself was massive, with stairs that led upstairs, doors in the back of it leading possibly to the kitchens and bathrooms, doors to the right and left leading to other rooms and a large chandelier hang above them, all made by expensive elf-crystal.

'This way please, to our living room.' Harry said as he held Hermione's hand and referred to the house as theirs already, making her smile.

'So you're like Robin Hood of house elves,' Hermione whispered as they moved in the beautiful room with dark furniture and tapestries around the walls, making it look cozy and spacey, a large Christmas tree was in a corner with magical lights tinkling harmoniously.

'Lets just say I know how it feels to be a slave because of who you are..' Harry said in a smaller than usual, voice and Hermione knew he had been through a lot as a kid, like everyone knew, muggles had raised him with no love and a lot of pain from his part… she felt the need and acted upon it and squeezed his hand in comfort.

'You're not alone anymore, and you're not a slave,' she whispered comforting words as he gestured for her to sit and he followed by her side, the rest were admiring the place to hear them, Harry smiled and kissed her hand.

'I have you now,' he confirmed and she smiled.

'Exactly,' she whispered and she felt deep inside her soul that she meant her words with all her being.

'Harry, the tree is amazing,' Jane said happily as she admired the magical decoration, Harry smiled.

'There are trees in every main room, my mother hated to cut down true trees for such proposes so she invented a small potion and created a dozen of trees that never get spoiled, we just move them from the greenhouse to the rooms of the house for the decorations and then take them back in there.' Harry said and Jane smiled with admiration. Hermione felt another wave of butterflies inside her stomach at the mention of Lily Potter.

The tea was soon served by Winky while Kreacher and Dobby set up the dinner room for the meal, along the tea there were Christmas treats and cake for the travelers but Harry was anxious to show something interesting to Hermione and she was worried about the meeting with his parents' portrait so neither of them touched the tea or the treats.

'I want to show you something, I have a surprise for you…' Harry whispered and Hermione fought back a sigh, she would meet them eventually so she could just get done with the meeting, he had reassured her they would like her, and after all, they were just through the portrait, she shouldn't be so intimidated by a portrait, not even theirs.

'Ok…' she whispered and he smiled as he stood up and looked at the other two couples.

'Will you excuse us for a moment? I would like to show a surprise to Hermione, we all have a tour of the manor tomorrow in daylight but we'll be back before diner,' Harry said as Hermione stood up as well, she saw Neville smiling knowingly and she knew he knew of the surprise so she finally pushed back her worry and felt actually curious about that surprise. The Grangers and the young couple allowed them at once and Harry smiled and thanked them before he could take Hermione by the hand outside the room.

She had thought they'd move up some stairs but Harry led her through to one of the walls opposite the hall, she looked at him in wonder as instead of a door, he moved close to a bookcase against the wall. She waited… thinking he would finally move close to a door, when he traced his finger against a line of books she thought the surprise was some edition so she felt excitement rising inside her chest, she loved books.

However, he just dragged one book slightly out of its place, moving it halfway out when he stopped, Hermione frowned at him but gasped in surprise when there was a thudding sound and the entire bookcase moved aside on its own and a large door-shaped whole in the wall appeared. Harry smiled at her and led her through it and then Hermione gave possibly the loudest gasp in her life.

The room was huge, possibly magically expanded to all directions, but you couldn't see the walls, no, they were all covered in bookcases that reached the high ceiling that held chandeliers with the perfect light for reading, and all of them were covered with books, countless books, small, tiny, big or huge books, new and very old issues, all placed on the shelves by subject. It was like a smaller version of the Beauxbatons Library but that had been a school library… this was a house library and it was huge. Hermione's eyes traveled from wall to wall and finally stopped right across the room, in the middle of the opposite wall, there was a huge fireplace with a roaring fire within, two large armchairs before it and a table between them, but above the threshold of the fireplace, there was a big portrait with two figures inside, smiling kindly at the young couple inside the room. Hermione gasped once again and lowered her eyes as she had realized they had been watching her looking hungrily at all the books of  _their_  library…

'Mum, dad… this is Hermione Jane Granger, my fiancée and future wife.' Harry said softly as he led Hermione closer to the fireplace with the portrait above. Hermione finally looked up at the figures and smiled shyly, she would kill Harry for luring her in the room without warning, she had expected the portrait to be in some other place or the library not to exist at all. He was sneaky.

'We're very glad to meet a lady who looks at books like others would look at jewelry.' Lily Potter's figure said with a sophisticated, beautiful voice as she looked at Hermione with kind emerald green eyes, inherited by her son.

'Books are greater treasures than jewelry, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter, nice to meet you,' Hermione said and James Potter clapped his hands and smiled at his son, the spit image of his with eyes full of mirth.

'This is your choice son, and it seems as a great choice indeed,' James said with happy eyes and Harry smiled at his dad who winked while Hermione blushed and Lily elbowed her husband's figure.

'Forgive my outraging spouse, Hermione, he just likes to tease people with no sense of time and occasion.' Lily said with her kind eyes smiling as James rolled his good-naturally.

'Oh come on, lilybud… she's so beautiful and with a mind of her own, and she's our son's future wife, she's to live in this place and taken into account her eyes while she saw the books, she will be in this very room for countless hours, so she should get used to her father-in-law! After they're dead like us, they will be in a portrait next to us forever, and forever needs adjusting.' James said and Lily rolled her eyes at her husband's nonsense as Harry and Hermione fought back chuckles at James' joking.

'You will have to get used to him indeed, unless you have some weapon later on to hush him, for the sake of all of us.' Lily said and Hermione looked at her with curious eyes, the two muggle-borns shared a similar sharp glance of intelligent and femininity brought in them by the mind and just the futures. 'You will prevent him to see his grandchildren in the future and I will prevent him to move from this portrait to another while I'll be there to enjoy them.' Lily finally said and both Harry and Hermione turned crimson once again. Obviously both Potters were bold with their words and didn't care for sensations, another thing inherited to Harry.

'And then I'm the outraging!' James said, faking shock and clasping his chest while Lily looked at the blushing people with slightly sober eyes. The Potters didn't have to know that this had started as a white marriage and slowly grew into more, and was still growing, they didn't need to know that the first intention of both Harry and Hermione's were to escape their problems through the marriage, for them, marriage had been sacred and had been the only agent that saved their son at the end along his Mother's love. Lily Potter didn't need to know how her daughter-in-law had first become her son's choice.

'We should go back for dinner, we're all famished from the travel but we'll bring Mr. and Mrs. Granger here tomorrow, along Miss Lovegood and Neville, and we'll visit grandpa and grandmother tomorrow as well.' Harry said after cleaning his throat in nervousness. There had been mention and thoughts on children way too much in the past two hours and he was both nervous and excited in the prospect but it was way too far from now to think such things, for now, he had to establish his relationship with Hermione until their wedding.

Lily's eyes turned soft again and smiled in understanding as James remained oblivious and happy as he smiled down at them.

'It was my honor and pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter,' Hermione said and the Potters smiled at her.

'The pleasure and honor are all ours, Hermione, welcome in the family,' James said and Lily smiled and nodded her head, she would have plenty of time to figure out all the things she wished to know from the young people, for now, she could let them be.

Hermione had noticed Mrs. Potter's change when both she and Harry had turned into uncomfortable puppets and if she knew one thing, was when people would try to bait truths out of her, so she had to be extra careful around her mother-in-law if she wished not to hurt or disappoint anyone…

The couple left the library and Harry sealed the room again by pulling halfway out another book of the same line as the first. The couple held hands as they moved to the dinner room where the rest had been led by the elves.

'So what do you think?' he asked in a whisper as they moved hand in hand, Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

'It wasn't bad at all, they seem lovely,' she said honestly and Harry smiled and nodded his head.

'They are great company and have the best stories to tell you with adventures and bickering, they will also help you with information over Hogwarts and the war of their era, the first one,' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head as indeed, she wished to know more of all these things, she wanted to be part of the family.

'You noticed…' Hermione tried to start but Harry nodded.

'We shouldn't sadden her, or dad, or your parents, I don't wish to disappoint them, they know I had been trying to find the right bride for years, we're fine now but I don't want them to know how we made a deal out of each other, they married young and out of true love, they won't approve of such deal…' Harry said and Hermione squeezed his hand as they both looked ashamed at each other's eyes, he was right and it had been wrong even if now they had found more than the deal they had initially agreed upon.

'No one will know a thing; after all, it's different now.' Hermione said as the two entered the room with the other two couples waiting for the young masters of the house so they could start, Harry kissed her hand tenderly and nodded as he lead her to the sit by his right on the head of the table.

It would be their little secret.


	13. Live up to the Task

Chapter Thirteen – Live up to the Task

Hermione's eyes opened slowly and she frowned upon the harsh light coming from the window, before she could fully register her surroundings an elfish head showed up in her vision,blocking the light.

'Good Morning miss Hermione, Winky was sent to wake you so you can have breakfast and visit the portrait of Masters Potter, last night it started snowing, Mr. Potter said we better stay inside and you could explore the rest of the mansion in his company, if you wish,' Winky said and Hermione nodded and smiled as she sat up on her bed and looked outside the window, indeed it had snowed the previous night and Hermione couldn't believe the estate could look more beautiful than the previous day, yet she had been mistaken, the view was amazing with the lake frozen and the fountain covered in a white blanket.

There was a knock on the door and the house-elf reached and opened it. Luna in her gown and robe showed up and smiled widely at Hermione who patted the mattress before her.

'You lucky little lady!' Luna exclaimed when the door was closed. The two friends hadn't found the time to talk about anything since they had retired the previous night after dinner.

'I know…' Hermione said as she nodded her head at Luna's joyous face.

'What was the thing he wanted to show you?' Luna asked and Hermione chuckled at her friend's curiosity.

'A huge library, Luna, a massive library… and his parents' portraits, I met them…' Hermione replied and Luna's already big eyes widened, making Hermione smile.

'And?' Luna asked impatiently.

'And his father's figure was very sweet and his mother very kind although she had the most piercing gaze a portrait figure could have…' Hermione finally replied, not having forgotten Lily Potter's emerald green eyes looking through her. Luna smiled and nodded.

'I see, so the big test is won… you met the parents…' Luna pointed out and Hermione nodded.

'Now it's time for the portrait of his grandparents, and then a tour in the mansion from Harry himself although the library is my favorite part of it no matter what…' Hermione replied and Luna grinned.

'And maybe one day the master bedroom…' she teased and Hermione gripped a pillow and smacked her friend playfully who tried to avoid it and laughed as Winky reappeared with dresses for Hermione.

'Which one you would like to wear, miss?' Winky asked and Hermione shrugged while Luna pointed at one of them between a light blue with long sleeves and a pale purple. Winky set down the light blue one and made the purple dress disappear. Luna stood up at the same time.

'Mother said we should get ready for breakfast so I better head back to my own chambers, Neville will be awaken soon as well… I will keep everyone off so you can go and have your sweet time with Harry… maybe even in the master bedroom…' Luna teased and Hermione gripped another pillow ready to fire it against her friend while poor Winky blushed crimson. Luna giggled and moved towards the door but turned around at the last moment. 'Don't forget these spells of the maidenhead we had found in the forbidden section of the Beauxbatons library…' Luna said quickly and ducked as she exited the room while the pillow thrown by Hermione hit where her head was previously.

'For God's sake…' Hermione said with a small laugh and a huge blush of her own while Winky almost fainted in shame.

III

'I believe a small celebration should be held for New Year's…' Harry was saying during breakfast while Hermione sat by his side and her parents, Luna and Neville opposite them, they all nodded with smiles. 'I hope only Hermione and the rest of you will be in agreement of inviting some close friends, some people I consider family,' Harry added and Hermione smiled and nodded, she could guess Ron in for sure and she would be glad to meet anyone else he would wish, with a small stab in her chest, she guessed the rest of the Weasleys would be there too but she would be prepared, she was already thankful they wouldn't have to suffer in hyper London balls and celebrations, and Harry and she had cleaned the air between them so they would be able to stop any kind of advance from possible attackers with ginger hair…

'I have arranged for Dobby to show you the entire house, since it snowed last night, I wouldn't recommend to go outside to see the lake and the village until the snow is at least thick enough and not so slippery… but I'm sure Dobby has made the perfect tour for all of you, I will just steal Hermione for the same while.' Harry added and everyone nodded politely since he was the master of the house, Hermione smiled as he had taken over the control, something inside her told her he would have created the perfect timing for Dobby so he can have privacy with her and the two groups won't meet up inside the mansion.

After breakfast was finished, Harry was the first to stand up and help Hermione with her chair, she smiled and thanked him as they exited the room after excusing themselves.

'I hope you like your bedroom, it's the one with the view in the gardens but snow covered it all, I'm afraid.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded as they held hands while they moved up one of the two sets of stairs in the main entrance.

'I love it, and the snow made the gardens and the fountain more beautiful…' Hermione said honestly and he smiled.

'The master bedroom, my bedroom for now is right next to yours.' He informed her and she felt like blushing, remembering Luna's words earlier. If Harry noticed her blush, he didn't comment on it as he kept talking, his thumb stroking the back of her hand.

'My grandparents are a bit oblivious, you see their life ended when the first war was about to start so they can only tell you stories before King George… lets not shock them with a lot of information like his Niece now ruling or having two children… it will be too much for two people who still believe we're in the medieval time… when they died, they were already a bit lost in their own world and the portrait was made at that time so it has the same qualities with them…' Harry tried to explain and Hermione nodded. 'But do not worry, they are quiet the company, once they thought they were King Arthur and his sorceress half-sister Morgan Le Fay… I had the time of my life…' Harry added and Hermione this time chuckled. The couple entered the chamber that appeared to be the music hall and the giant portrait of the else couple hang above the fireplace of the room, the two figures looked with happily curious eyes at the newcomers.

'Grandfather… Grandma… I'm Harry and this is my fiancée, Hermione Jane, I would like you to meet her.' Harry said with a smile as the two stood before the portrait. Charlus Potter was a tall man with white hair and beautiful brown eyes, standing by the chair his wife Dorea was sat, a woman with hard yet fair features, white hair up in a bun and the most beautiful blue eyes a woman could have, heavy eyelashes and a small scowl naturally formed even when smiling proved her Black blood.

'Nice to meet you, young lady,' Dorea spoke and Hermione gave a small bow of her head. 'Born here in England?' Dorea asked and Hermione smiled.

'Yes, mam, in London,' Hermione added and Dorea smiled and looked at her grandson.

'She looks beautiful and those eyes are sparkling like Lily's had sparkled…' Dorea observed and Harry smiled and nodded. 'And your blood status?' she asked again and Hermione for some reason felt a small stab inside her, she knew the Blacks had tried really hard to keep their status, especially in more recent years during the war.

'Muggleborn, Mrs. Potter.' Hermione finally replied and to her utter surprise Dorea smiled.

'Good, I do not wish for my great grandchildren to be as mad as my grandniece Bellatrix.' Dorea replied and Harry grinned at Hermione who sighed and smiled.

'We are sure you and our grandson will make a great match,' Charlus spoke for the first time and Hermione smiled while Harry grinned, almost expectantly. 'And we wish for three grandchildren, little Charlus, little Dorea and little James…' Charlus added and Hermione blushed heavily as Harry nodded to himself.

'He had said the exactly same thing when Lily was brought before them… he was devastated when I was named Harry…' Harry whispered and Charlus frowned but only good naturally.

'Of course I was devastated young man, you might be young and modern but you should have been called Charlus… what a lovely name I have, don't you agree, D?' Charlus retorted and his wife laughed and looked back at Hermione and Harry.

'You will be devastated again, sweetie, if these two are to have children which I bet they will, I would love to hear the names of poetic characters… or royalty, Elizabeth.. Anne… Richard.' Dorea said with a smile and Charlus rolled his eyes.

'I still can't believe you persuaded me to name our only son James, after the kings…' Charlus said and the young couple watched in amusement.

'You insisted on having a son even we got old… if I carry a child at the age I carried him, I had every right to decide upon the name,' Dorea replied and then looked at Hermione who smiled at her. 'Same stands for you, sweetling, the mister by you will only boast of his male pride and abilities while you will carry children in the world through a lot of torture, keep in mind that you will have the biggest right to name your offspring.' Dorea instructed like a Black would do and Hermione smiled but Harry nudged her.

'Will you keep my names' suggestion in the back of your head if I keep bringing you food for all your cravings, when time comes?' Harry asked amused and Hermione looked at him with eyes full of mirth, she had loved the younger Potters but these two were far more entertaining.

'Are we talking baby names even if we are engaged for what? A month and a few days?' Hermione asked as amused and Harry shrugged.

'You never know when we'll need them.' He whispered and the butterflies in her belly were awoken at once. Charlus Potter whistled and clapped his hands.

'That's my boy! Or my boy's boy!' he exclaimed while Dorea slammed her fan against him to shush him. The young couple excused themselves shortly after and exited the music room.

'This house is full of inappropriate portraits, isn't it?' Harry asked as he led Hermione to another room of the ground floor and opened it, it was another small living room for Hermione to see.

'It is for sure…' she replied in mirth… the two moved through the house so Hermione could see all the rooms, guest rooms, a small office with another fireplace. Harry then took Hermione to his mother's greenhouse as he had promised back in England and Hermione could only be delighted at the sight of the place. Placed in the back of the house, the place seemed as if a chamber taken from fairy tales. There were low trees sheltering the high windows that were mostly frozen by the snow outside, all kinds of plants and flowers, small benches and once or twice Hermione spotted tiny pixies flying between the branches and giggling mischievously as they spotted the two humans, a sea of Christmas roses and other kinds of colorful flowers made the room a beautiful torrent of color and fragrance.

'Definitely more beautiful than my mom's greenhouse, but don't tell her, ok?' Hermione said in amazement as Harry grinned by her side and nodded.

'Well my mom had the advantage of magic…' Harry said as they two strolled inside the place and admired Lily Potter's elegant work of everlasting plants.

'Behind these high camellias there is a small pond my mom used to practice on magical fishes in, she had made a few of them, swimming inside but when she… they disappeared as her magic ceased from the world.' Harry replied as they stood by the now empty pond, Hermione looked at Harry with serious eyes after his statement, she was sure he had meant only to tell her about the pond but he had said more and now he looked gloom, even if the estate was beautiful this place was where he lost his parents and almost died as an infant after the attack of Tom Riddle.

As the future mistress of the place, she wished to know where Lily had fallen, she wished to bring joy to Harry and this place, no matter what.

'There is still the baby bedroom you had when you were an infant?' she asked and his eyes showed almost fear at the mention of the place, she would have regretted it if he hadn't taken her hand in his and led her away from the green house, back up the stairs and towards the eastern wing of the manor.

They reached Harry's old bedroom, the door had a small carving  _Harry_ on it and a small magical Snitch painted by the name, Harry opened the door and Hermione wasn't sure what to expect until she saw the rebuilt baby bedroom, she knew the rumors saying that half of the estate had collapsed after the attack but Harry had made sure to remake whatever had been damages, whatever material that was for Hermione could see Harry's watery eyes…

Even if the room was bright and beautiful with nice furniture and light colors, it was the place Lily Potter had left her last breath in her try to save her baby son. Hermione observed Harry for a while, looking at the crib and a small post by it, she moved closer and took his hand in hers.

'You're not alone now, I can promise you that.' Hermione whispered and Harry smiled sadly and hugged her close, his arms wrapping around her.

'I have spent a lot of time in here, trying to accept certain things but it's always hard to look at these walls, I had seen the murder of my parents during the war, through a link I shared with Riddle… I know exactly where she stood and how she fell… sometimes it's too much.' Harry finally admitted and Hermione hugged him tighter in her arms.

They were to learn each other, to accept certain things about themselves and each other, she was to let go of her fears and he was to put his heart at his sleeve once more, they had arranged a marriage for both their advantage and it had turned to more than just a deal but Hermione realized now she would also have to help him with his own issues like he did with hers, she was to be there and mend the wounds of a scared man, a scarred man from war and a child who grew up loveless.

'We'll get through this, I promise,' Hermione whispered and Harry sighed and laid a kiss on the crook of her neck, making her shiver at the intimate yet so sweet gesture.

'Thank you,' he whispered and she smiled and moved slightly away, putting her hands against his chest as she looked up at him with her dress' skirt almost engulfing his legs.

'I want to make you happy, like I promised, you have me now, and even if I'm scared I will not live up to the task, I'm more than willing to try.' Hermione whispered and Harry smiled and kissed her nose tenderly as his hands rested on the small of her back.

'And I couldn't be more grateful for this effort… although I'm sure you will make it… you already make me more and more happy every day, my sweet Hermione.' Harry whispered back and this time they shared a kiss on the lips, all sweet and full of promise of better days…

 


	14. Closer

Chapter 14 – Closer

_Peace_

Hermione felt at peace as she remained sat by the lake of the property, her entire body cast in a heating spell to prevent the cold as she kept her legs in the water, it was forwarding to have her ankles and calves bare but she couldn't resist, the property felt so familiar and she enjoyed the water against her skin thanks to the spell.

It was mare hours before the end of the year, people had already arrived for the small ball of that night and Hermione had been stressed the moment she saw the entire Weasley clan, Hogwarts professors and close friends of Harry's arriving, it was her first time "leading" of the whole procedure as the mistress of the house and she was worried over every detail, comment and impression she would have from the guests, especially the two ginger ladies she disliked the most.

Of course she and Harry weren't in the same level they had been when she first met Ginerva and her mother, things had changed and Hermione was more confident than ever, a little bit more patience until summer and the wedding, and then she wouldn't have to worry over pretences and social duties, she could finally live in peace with her husband.

Husband, Harry was to be her husband, the feeling of peace settled deeper inside her as she sighed, her elbows supporting her as she rested back with her legs still underwater, she could feel a couple of little fishes nipping at her skin once or twice and giggled every time she felt the tiny bites.

'So early in the morning, under a heating spell, half in the lake… what a strange wife I have chosen, dear Lord,' Harry's voice startled her but she smiled as she opened her eyes and found him standing above her head with an amused expression.

'I thought everyone was asleep so I thought of taking a walk to the infamous lake we hadn't visited… I quiet love it here.' Hermione said and blushed as she tried to hide the garters by her side, Harry could only smile and sat by her side on the wet grass, he took his wand and cast a couple spells on him and then quite gracefully, started pulling at his boots and socks, he plunged his own feet in the water and nodded before he could start unbuttoning his coat and shirt. 'Harry, what are you doing?' Hermione asked alarmed and flushed, he was addressing? This was highly inappropriate, what if someone saw them?

'Well I do and you should do the same… we are alone, your underwear will keep you from… nudity and we'll enjoy the water while the spells work on us…' Harry said, he had no idea why he was proposing such thing at that early hour of morning, all he knew was that his house was full of people, half of them he hadn't miss and this was possibly the only carefree time he was to have with Hermione for the next days.

Hermione hesitated as she watched him keep his breeches on along his undershirt, he stood up, moved closer to the water and stepped further inside with his hand rubbing at his sideburns and hair, pulling it back. He finally moved completely inside and emerged a moment later, laughing and grinning at her.

'Oh alright, he's a Gryffindor but I'm as brave,' Hermione whispered to herself and finally stood up, her hands trembled as she started fumbling with the simpler than usual laces of the plain dress she had chosen for that early morning walk, she hadn't wished to wake up Winky or someone else to help her with the dress so she had put on a simple one with laces on the front, she untied it quickly, sighed and let it fall down her form. She could feel Harry's eyes on her, her underwear was long with sleeves and covered her ankles as it should when it wasn't drawn up but it would get wet so she didn't mind, she moved closer to the water, her hair cascading on her shoulders and front like a sea of curls.

She shivered the moment she touched the water above her knee and was ready to protest again, what if the spell was to wear off? They would catch their death by doing this silliness. She had no time however to say a word as a hand shot up and pulled her inside the water, with a shriek she collapsed within the water and two arms wrapped around her as both she and Harry found themselves tangled in a hip in the shallow part of the lake. They were breathless from laughter, their hair all wet and clinging on their heads.

'We should move deeper I think,' Harry said and Hermione nodded, they swam side by side deeper in the water and finally stopped when Harry could barely step on the bottom of the lake, the two at first remained simply close to each other but then Harry brought her closer by an underwater hand to her waist. Hermione didn't hesitate and when their bodies were flash against each other, with a gasp of almost shock, she felt his other hand guiding her thigh so it would bend, leave the lake floor and wrap around him.

It was so forwarding, so inappropriate to wrap her legs around a man's body, to open her legs as to achieve such thing, yet she felt her body obeying to his suggestion, she was soon wrapping her arms around his neck for full support while her legs wrapped around his waist, her body rubbing against his within the water while her chest rose and fell in hard gasps of physical effort from the swim and emotional torrent of the closure.

'Here we are…' Harry whispered as his arms wrapped around the small of her back and her shoulder, too scared in his physical arousal to touch anywhere else, it was already too much of them to swim together… with their underwear clothes… other engaged couples of their status simply held hands and had walks with each other… they on the other hand, were kissing on the lips and now remained hugged and semi-naked. He wouldn't have dared suggest such things if there was one chance in a million for Hermione's honor to be compromised but he had made sure to have Dobby informing him of the moment one of the guests were awaken inside the manor, they were safe and alone.

'I hope you're enjoying your stay here so far…' Harry whispered, not sure what else to say as he could feel ever curve of her body rubbing up against him. Hermione smiled and nodded as they circled around, the snow from across the field made the lake look almost black and the two figures snowy due to their pale skin and white clothes.

'You know I am…' Hermione whispered as she looked deep in his eyes and leaned closer, she was daring, she was a woman of her own mind and will. Her lips crushed with his and he finally tightened his arms around her, bringing him closer, even closer while her hands rubbed up and down his shoulders and hair, enjoying the feel, the protection and the same time the risk of being exposed out there.

'Are you?' she asked when the kiss was over and Harry smiled at her, his now darker from the water hair in perfect contrast with his pale skin, small drops were running down from his sideburns, he looked so handsome and calmed.

'More than you can imagine…' he whispered and kissed her again. He had been happier than ever since he showed her the baby bedroom, and she had promise she'd be there, he believed her, he knew he could believe and trust her, he knew they had made the right choice, she would be the best wife he could have asked for, and to think it had all started with a deal over social freedom and money.

They were ready to say or do more God forbid but a light pop from the shore made them jump in their skin and look towards the direction of blushing and grinning dobby in a fluffy mini coat, he looked oddly stylish in it.

'Master Harry, sir, Miss. Hermione, Mr. Weasley is up, he asked if you are up, sir,' Dobby said and Harry nodded his head and smiled at Hermione who nodded, they would have time to do that again another time. After New Year's they would return to London for Ron's marriage in February and then they would remain in the capital for a few more weeks until they could return in mid-spring to prepare everything for the wedding that would take place in the small chapel of the village.

'We'll be there in a few minutes, Dobby, make sure Ron's breakfast served and we'll join him.' Harry said and the elf nodded and left with a pop. Harry and Hermione sigh as they looked at each other a last time and nodded their heads to each other, they would steal some time later.

They moved out of the lake, renewed the spell of heat and cast a couple more drying spells before they could get dressed. Harry couldn't help himself and peeked as Hermione wore her garters, moving the fabric up her legs. She blushed, feeling his eyes on her but she finished clothing herself, tying the laces of her dress and making a small bow to the chest, she awkwardly dusted off herself and smiled at him when she was done, he had finished as well so they started for the manor in silence, back with the rest of the people in the property they had to be proper…

'Good morning, lovebirds!' Ron said over a plate full of English breakfast. Hermione frowned upon the nickname, she knew Harry had informed him and Ron was aware of the prime deal out of this marriage, he loved teasing them both even if Harry had asked him to stop, he didn't mean to be malicious like his baby sister but still, Hermione felt hostility almost from every Weasley member even if this one didn't mean it.

'You slept well, Ron?' Harry asked to change the subject and Ron nodded his head as he chewed on his food while Harry and Hermione served tea and toasts to each other with tiny smiles on their faces.

'Mum, Gin and the rest will be down shortly, I couldn't help myself and stay in bed the moment I thought of Winky's waffles.' Ron said as he kept on chewing and Harry nodded his head with a small smile at his friends gluttony. 'You met the portrait, Hermione?' Ron asked her after a few moments and Hermione actually smiled and nodded her head.

'They loved her, and so the grandparents did,' Harry said with pride in his eyes as Ron grinned.

'That's good, always good to be backed up by the family… I wish I had the same support….' Ron said and Harry chuckled.

'You have three children with Lavender… you must marry her…' Harry pointed out and Ron groaned.

'But the magic will be lost, the moment I have the wedding ring on my finger!' Ron exclaimed and Hermione frowned, Harry's friend should take his responsibilities and be more proper when mentioning the mother of his children she thought but decided not say a word as both Ron and herself tried to be good with each other.

'You better not be talking about the marriage that is bound to happen, Ronald,' A very pregnant Lady Malfoy moved inside the dining room with Draco Malfoy at one side and Molly Weasley to the other, Percy and George followed behind and finally Mr. Weasley showed up behind the family. Harry stood up in respect as he was the host and to his happy surprise, Hermione did the same as she was to be hostess, Ginny sent a venomous glance when she saw the brunette standing up but brushed it off as her husband pulled the chair for her. Before Harry and Hermione could sit back down, the Grangers, Luna and Neville showed up as well and smiled at the people already occupying the table, the seat at Hermione's left was still vacant so Luna moved close and kissed her friend on the cheek.

'I saw you two in the lake, I have been up since the break of dawn,' Luna whispered quickly as her head was still close to Hermione's whose heart kicked in her ribcage.

'Shut up and eat,' she commanded at Luna's amused face who only shrugged and nodded as she sat down and quiet theatrically took two slices of bacon in her plate and stuffed one of them in her mouth to everyone's weird looks at her, Hermione could only sigh with a small smile.

They all sat and started their breakfast, Draco Malfoy was looking at the elves with a dismissing expression but his eyes were turning almost cruel when he glanced at the Muggles and the Muggleborn of the table, both Harry and Hermione ignored him and the Grangers seemed not to have noticed since his face always seemed sore as if something paining him. Ginny was the one to speak and shatter the silence of them all.

'So have you decided on where the happy ceremony will be held?' Ginerva asked and Ron sent a glare her way before Lavender could touch his arm. Hermione glanced at Harry as he responded, she trusted him.

'At the village's chapel, we want something quiet and the party will take place here.' Harry responded and Draco decided to speak, as if only to annoy the master of the house.

'Our kind shouldn't be doing "quiet"… you come from a long line of purebloods, from your father's side of course, you should honor the moment of your name's continuation, even like this, with a bigger ceremony, in London and possibly a bigger feast… lets not forget you're the Savor of our little human world…' Draco said, faking humor but none but his wife seemed amused, Harry after a moment, smiled at him as if he had hadn't heard the insults.

'A lot of should do more, or be elsewhere, or be dead but some of us survived and made their choices, some others should be under graves and some in prison… but lets not make deal about what  _should_ happen, thing is, I'm sure we'll manage a small wedding and a great life… unlike other couples who constantly try to achieve happiness by buying it and make each other the worst people possible.' Harry spat back and this time the table occupants couldn't ignore the start of the fight, Malfoy seemed almost like seething.

'If you have to say something, Potter, say it straight away,' Malfoy retorted and in contrast with Hermione who grabbed Harry's arm to stop him, Ginny sat back on her chair and waited, wanting to take part in the exchange of well measured insults.

'Gentlemen, enough. This is not the place or the time for something like this,' Arthur Weasley put an end to it all as the Grangers and the rest of the Weasleys had been silent, watching with anxious eyes. Hermione had to notice that the Weasley clan didn't look at Malfoy with much apprehension and the feeling seemed mutual, seemed like only Molly was glad to marry her daughter at the soonest convenience back then. She looked at Luna who only nodded her head slightly, showing that she too had noticed and then at Neville who was frowning at Malfoy and Ginerva while the Grangers seemed simply uncomfortable as it was obvious the two men had a bad history behind them.

The rest of the breakfast passed by in silence and when it was finally finished, Harry was the first to stand up and leave the room, giving only a small "excuse me" to Hermione's ear. She was at her feet at the same instant and in her way out, she noticed Malfoy's satisfied look and felt Ginerva's eyes on her back, Luna had tried to stop her by taking her hand but Hermione was already moving outside the dining hall and towards the figure descending up the stairs.

'Oh Harry! Harry, wait please!' Hermione called out as she rushed behind him, her dress flapping around her slender legs as she tried to reach him, in times like this she realized she hated all the pins in her head keeping her hair up, maybe next time she should make that bloody spell more carefully and she wouldn't be in such pain. 'Harry, please, I can't keep running!' she complained before she could stop herself. Obviously Harry hadn't realized he had been followed nor he had heard her the first time for only then he stopped with stiff shoulders and turned around, his face hard with anger.

'Hermione, please give me some time to myself,' Harry tried but Hermione finally reached him and looked deep in his eyes.

'No,' she said simply and Harry's eyes slightly widened.

'Excuse me?' he asked as if he hadn't heard properly in his anger and turmoil of feelings.

'I was clear, Harry James, when you were in distress the other day, I was there to hug you, and now that you're in anger, I'm here for you to talk, I meant it when I said you won't be alone from now on.' Hermione said with a demanding voice and Harry couldn't believe this woman's stubbornness, he couldn't believe her opposition was actually the medicine to his anger, he had to get used to it of course, someone standing up to him but the new feeling seemed interesting to say the least. 'So, what's the matter with this man and your history?' Hermione asked in the same voice but she had seen Harry's eyes had somehow softened, she hoped her forwardness had worked for the best, he could be quiet the stubborn person yet here he was, still talking to her and not dismissing her like anyone else could have.

'Come with me,' Harry finally said and took her hand in his as they moved towards a door to the left, Hermione knew exactly where they were going, close to her room but not that one, her heart kicked, first together in the lake now this… maybe it hadn't been a good idea to oppose herself to Harry with his bedroom so close to them both.

Harry's bedroom was a beautiful chamber,  _your_ chamber a small voice whispered in her head and her heart kicked harder as she looked at the large bed and another kick when she noticed Harry had hang the painting she had made above the bed already. She was still panting from running and climbing the stairs and now her chest was rising and falling as she tried to calm down as to listen to what Harry had to say.

He took a deep breath, yet another and then sat on the bed, looking at her standing close to the door, she moved and sat on the chair closer to it. She was persistent and he could use someone to finally listen to all the things he had to say, during the war and afterwards he had been hushed by everyone in the things people didn't want to hear from him but Hermione was there and he felt like finally talking.

'I had told you my Godfather left a will for me but I never told you how he died. He was murdered in the war, by Draco's maternal aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange.' Harry started and Hermione seemed to understand.

'I have heard the name.' she admitted and he nodded.

'He was murdered by her, Draco made it to escape all accuses of crimes he committed, like sneaking Death Eaters in the Hogwarts School, achieving the death of Albus Dumbledore. His father committed more crimes, so his mother did, if he could, he would hurt you, your parents, everyone who had to do with Muggles and their world. And now here he was, in the house his old Lord killed my parents, thinking he's still superior and I hate him for that.' Harry finally said, Malfoy's place was in Azkaban and yet he was in that same household. Harry knew he didn't even have to explain to Hermione about this not being over Ginerva, they had cleared that up before Christmas and he could see Hermione's eyes, she understood, she didn't wait for something more and he was satisfied she trusted him with the pure truth of which he provided her.

Hermione finally stood up and for a moment Harry thought she was about to leave, actually giving him the privacy he had thought he wanted, yet he wished she wouldn't go away. Hermione finally made a step closer to him and after a moment more of hesitation, she approached and sat on his lap, he was shocked, it was different to be like that, even to him with all his forwardness and lack of respect to society and its faults. It was the two of them and he couldn't be happier.

Hermione sighed as she relaxed on his lap, her arm wrapped around his shoulder, her other hand took one of his while her head moved closer and this time she kissed him on the forehead. Together they calmed down for a few moments, Hermione was the one to speak next.

'You saved the world, Harry, but unfortunately you can't get rid of every evil in it… he's free, here in… our home, and you're aggravated by it… but you're alive, marrying and having the will you deserve. Because something tells me he would have some say in it in case you missed the fortune, am I right?' Hermione wondered and Harry nodded his head.

'He does, every young descendant of the pureblood families can act against a will of someone in it if it's left unclaimed…' Harry confirmed and Hermione nodded and clapped her hand on his shoulder lightly.

'And that's what he hates the most, he's aggravated by it… you will spend pureblood fortune with your halfblood self, your Mudblood wife and your halfblood-contagious children in the future… and all that after you defeated his Dark Lord…' Hermione finally said and Harry was aghast, looking at her, her language and the truth of her words in Malfoy's eyes. Before he could complain about these words not being true, about her blood not being dirty or about her not being the word she had called herself, Hermione burst out laughing, not being able to stop herself, her eyes filled with tears of laughter and he soon was joining her. They held each other as they laughed, not able to stop or even pause but when the laughter finally died down, they found themselves in a kiss, deep and happy and carefree.

'Thank you…' Harry whispered when the kiss ended and Hermione could only smile at him and rest her head on his.

'My pleasure, dear husband,' Hermione whispered back and Harry grinned, loving the title declared by her lips that were so kissable.

'You're amazing, dearest wife,' he replied her words and she smiled and kissed his lips once again. 'We better return with the others? A few more hours and the year will be gone,' he added and she nodded herself but either of them moved. No one disturbed them as they all thought Harry was locked up somewhere with Hermione trying to stop him from acting thus, yet the two spent the rest of the day in that chamber, close to the fireplace, talking and laughing, enjoying each other, occasionally kissing and embracing, waiting for the last hours to go away and bring something better, a new year, new times to enjoy and new challenges to overcome….


	15. Strike Back

_Chapter Fifteen_

Strike Back

The first days of the New Year melted away quickly and found Hermione back in London and both relieved and anxious. Relieved for having made it through the Christmas vacations at Godric's and anxious for the days ahead, her marriage was getting closer and closer and she could see many foes still around her.

She had loved the place that was to be her household from July and on but she had been so stressed while there. Even if she had found more passages to approach Harry's heart, just like he had done with hers, she had been challenged by everyone as well. Lily Potter wasn't a naïve woman, even for a portrait remaining of her memory, she had been watching Hermione closely, never prying but always watching and Hermione had felt as if the old Potter Lady knew of the circumstances that bound his son to the young woman. In addition, having to suffer the Malfoys and certain Weasley members of the clan had been difficult for Hermione who had hoped for things to get easier as the days had passed by and she had only noticed more and more water under the bridge between certain people and Harry who as stubborn as ever, was angry with half his guests.

She could only wish for the next time she was to go to Godric's was for her wedding and then it would all be alright from all sides of the people around her. Until that time she had many challenges ahead of her. Ron's wedding that was approaching quickly was one of them.

Ron and Lavender were some of the people Harry trusted and was close to and Hermione had tried to do the same for the sake of her fiancé even if she hadn't been the most successful task she had in her life. Lavender was the type of girl Hermione would have simply avoided and roll her eyes at were she still in Beauxbatons. She wasn't a bad girl, she just wasn't someone Hermione would choose for a friend and she could see that Harry also bare with her because of Ron. Hermione had done her best in Ron's case as well, he was annoying, shallow and sometimes cruel and self-centered with all the miseries he thought he was suffering but he could be funny and supportive of Harry so Hermione had been mostly silent, biting down at her tongue as not to bicker with Harry's best friend even if he could infuriate her with his insensitivity and swallow way of thinking and speaking…

The rest of the male Weasley members were kind and interesting and Hermione hadn't been surprised in realizing that the only thorns in her sides would be Molly and Ginerva Weasley, up until they dealt with their choices anyway.

A knock on the door brought Hermione out of her thoughts as Luna entered the play room of their estate in London and smiled at her best friend with her big blue eyes shinning. Hermione returned the smile and patted the seat next to her on the couch for the blond witch to sit down.

'How is the future Mrs. Potter doing in this fine afternoon?' Luna asked and Hermione grinned and shrugged.

'Thinking of our holidays and the time spent at Godric's.' Hermione replied half-truthfully as Luna smiled and nodded.

'And worrying over the wedding and the fact that we'll have to be there since the invitation from Ronald arrived this morning.' Luna added and Hermione looked at her friend who knew so well.

'Well, that too,' Hermione finally said and Luna smiled and hugged Hermione with one arm.

'We'll be there with Harry and Neville and it will be just fine so don't worry, I'm sure Harry won't allow anyone to say something against you or him… it will be just fine.' Luna tried to assure her friend and Hermione sighed nodded.

'I just feel like we keep on circling these people without a choice and I don't like facing Ginerva no matter how supportive Harry is of me and our relationship. I don't feel easy around her.' Hermione confessed and Luna sighed and nodded.

'I know…' she said soothingly and then smiled as an idea popped in her head. 'So why don't you just show to our dear Ginerva that you're done playing games?' Luna wondered and Hermione looked at her friend suspiciously.

'What do you mean?' Hermione asked seriously and Luna raised her eyebrows.

'I'm sure she'll try to intimidate you when she'll see you, she has found a target and keeps on striking at it… maybe you can surprise her by striking back…' Luna suggested and Hermione considered her friend's words, indeed Ginerva had been striking right on target and she had been tired of being that target anymore…

'You're right, I will do exactly that, this mockery will be over,' Hermione finally said as she looked at her friend, she remembered the portrait of Lily Potter's and the last advise the figure in it had given her, right before she could leave the manor for the time being :

"Be who you are supposed to be…"

III

'You think everything will be alright from the moment all this is done?' Ron asked as Harry sat next to him, in a few hours one of them was finally getting married, settling down and truth be told, they were both surprised it was Ron the first one, even if because of Molly and her persistence.

Harry looked at his friend, in their years as something close to brothers, they had been through everything, pain, loss, betrayal, trust and the lack of it, all the levels a friendship could get through and even if they weren't the close friends they once were, they certainly cared for each other greatly brothers don't need to get along all the time to lose their ties.

'Yes, I think you and Lavender will make a great couple, she's funny and carefree, you need someone like her in your life.' Harry finally said and Ron smiled and nodded his head in reassurance.

'And you will be with Hermione…' Ron pointed out lightly and Harry nodded his own head with a smile on his face. 'You know, I might be teasing her and pushing her buttons but I truly believe she will make you happy. The first time I met her next to you, I was worried, I thought she was too uptight, too stern for someone like you that has been through so much. I always imagined you with someone as carefree as Ginerva, maybe because she was the only one I had actually seen you with but now with Hermione… I can see why you fell for her… she's smart and in control, she's stubborn and daring.

'You need someone challenging, you're as challenging and you will complete each other, you remind me of a couple of lions, Lav and I look like playful rabbits while you two show this… strength… like all your life you were searching for each other and now the powerful two puzzle-pieces clicked together…' Ron said and Harry was left speechless to be staring at his friend, after a moment, both men started laughing with no stop, never in his life Ronald Bilious Weasley had been so talkative.

'Oh God.. I guess it's the wedding nerves,' Ron said as he conjured two glasses with brandy for both Harry and himself, Harry took one and they clinked the tips of the glasses when they calmed their laughter.

'To our new lives,' Ron toasted.

'To the rabbits,' Harry said with humor and the two laughed again as they drank their alcohol.

III

Burrow was beautifully decorated for the ceremony that would take place. Molly Weasley made sure to have the house and garden ready with countless flowers for the wedding of her youngest boy. Hermione had been escorted by her fiancé of course and had watched in pride as Harry was Ron's best man, a girl of Indian heritage was the Maid of Honor and Hermione would swear she had heard Lavender talking about her infamous friend, Parvati.

Lavender had chosen a wedding gown that could be labeled as too fluffy, with too many ornaments and too many layers but strangely, it fitted Lavender just fine. Ron and Lavender's children were there as well, no more a secret of society even if everyone knew about them…

Hermione watched by Luna's side, from the groom's side of guests on the third row, the first two rows occupied by the closest relatives that were too many as it was. Neville was by Luna's other side but Hermione didn't feel isolated as Harry spared her more than a dozen glances… every two minutes so the ritual ended with Harry and Hermione smiling at each other to the point of Ron actually nudging Harry to pay attention.

After Ron and Lavender shared a kiss that could be described as more than scandalous, everyone gathered in the chamber made by magic to hold the reception outside the actual house. Hermione hadn't been in a fully magical estate in years as Beauxbatons had been her school and Godric's held little magical activity due to the absence of the regular owners, Harry and herself, that was to change soon but for now, she enjoyed the magic that crackled around her in the spellbound place.

Her feelings of comfort shattered the moment she spotted Ginerva in the crowd, now almost to her date for the child she was expecting, her arm wrapped around Draco's whose face was the sorest Hermione could remember, Ginerva might was a pureblood but her dear Husband obviously disliked her family and the majority of their guests. Interesting…

'Enjoying the party?' a smooth voice was sounded from behind her and Hermione smiled sweetly as she looked at the emerald eyes she had grew to love in the past months.

'I actually do… where is Luna?' Hermione asked and Harry grinned.

'I sent her away, or she actually got away the moment she saw me approaching…' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded playfully.

'I see… the wench…' Hermione whispered and Harry dared to wrap an arm around her waist, truth was, he had been more relaxed in the Burrow during that social call than in other places, he obviously knew everyone around him and he felt better in their company than in Muggle London.

'Don't talk like that for your Maid of Honor… she just gives time to ourselves..' Harry whispered and Hermione felt a powerful shiver running down her spine, their times in his bedroom, in the lake, their kisses and their time in the greenhouse of Godric's rushed in her mind and her neck blushed before the color could creep up to her cheeks.

'You did a great job as best man,' Hermione tried to change the subject and Harry chuckled and looked at her with funny eyes.

'Yes… so great that Ron almost broke my ribs with his elbow…' Harry said and Hermione laughed delicately. 'But it was worthy, watching you from the altar in your crème dress… I could almost picture you walking down the aisle to meet me before the priest in our wedding day…' Harry added and Hermione's chuckle turned into a sober yet dreamy expression, they both couldn't wait for the moment to arrive. What had started as a deal had turned out to deep feelings, so deep they were afraid to actually face them fully.

'I—' Hermione felt her heart skipping a beat for two reasons, she was ready to say the words she had never spoken for anyone in her life so far but the sight of the woman approached stopped her and created the second reason for her abrupt stop as Ginerva made way towards them.

'Oh here you are, lovebirds…' she said in a happy voice but her tone revealed all her hostile feelings. Harry's face darkened as he turned around and was ready to speak but Hermione, after a quick glance of reassurance towards Luna who had been watching the scene and nodded fiercely at her, spoke before Harry could.

'Hello dearest Ginerva, Harry and I hope your brother will have a happy marriage…' Hermione started, 'At least happier from these of other people,' Hermione added and the ginger actually paused and looked at her in shock, accustomed to Hermione's silence and endure. Harry was as surprised by Hermione's response but he allowed her in charge after their talk over trust and adjust, and she could see he enjoyed her forwardness.

'What other people, Hermione?' Ginerva asked with her eyes narrowed on the brunette. Hermione smiled sweetly; amazed by her own quick thinking and retorts she wished to spat at the ginger. She shrugged and looked up and down at Ginerva.

'Well you know… the world is full of unhappy people who try to spread their bitterness around over their own unsolved problems with their luck and prejudices.' Hermione finally replied and Ginerva's eyes flashed with fury while Harry's shone with pride and even amusement.

'I'm sure you have met many people as such in your plain muggle world…' Ginerva tried but Hermione grinned shamelessly and nodded.

'Oh I certainly have, but not as bitter as in the Wizarding world, I think it's the knowledge of having magical power yet you're trapped in a life with no joy… plain or not, despair makes you bitter, I suppose…' Hermione replied Ginerva's attack, making Harry drink quickly from his wine as to hide his grin.

Ginerva's ears turned red and her hands rubbed at her belly almost in anger. However her face broke into a huge smile as Draco Malfoy approached and snaked his arm around her full waist. His sore face from a few moments before while he was among the Weasleys seemed as a father's smile before his face now that he was among the future Potter Lords.

'Potter, Granger…' he greeted and looked at his wife's outraged face, he seemed even more angry and annoyed. 'I hope your wedding will be less of a folk feast like this one…' he said and Hermione had to admit she was taken aback by the harsh way he spoke of his wife's family… obviously the insult wasn't directly addressed to her and Harry, Master Malfoy had noticed his wife's jealousy over Harry and he didn't like it, which man would?

Ginerva shot her husband a venomous look but said nothing as Hermione decided to speak again, she had been insulted by Malfoy too, of her very heritage and blood. She wouldn't let him like that.

'Not to worry, Master Malfoy, it will be either a folk festivity or a fake show… it will be a wedding uniting man and wife…' Hermione said and Malfoy's stormy eyes turned on her, his smile malicious.

'It will unite a half-blood and a… muggle... what a union…' Malfoy mocked and Hermione felt Harry stiffening by her side but held his free hand tightly.

'Such unions resulted to people like Lord Voldemort and even though his achievements were terrible, he was one of the most powerful men in the world… until the son of a pureblood and a Mudblood killed all his soul pieces and sent him six feet under…' Hermione replied and now Harry, Ginerva and Malfoy were looking at her agape; for calling Tom Riddle with his self-given name, for being so outspoken with terms as "Mudblood", for speaking the truth in such clear words. Ginerva's eyes were full of fear at the sound of His name, loathing for Hermione and anger, Malfoy's eyes remained stormy, calculating, as if he had missed something and now saw it clearly… a new enemy with a will of her own and Harry's eyes were full of admiration, compassion and pride.

The quartette remained in silence after that with the Malfoys steaming and the soon to be Potters smiling in triumph, until the happy and a bit more than drunk groom moved closer, causing Malfoy to frown at him and steer Ginerva away almost in a rush.

'Wow… who made him bite a Gnome?' Ron asked and both Harry and Hermione looked at him with amusement in their eyes, his attire was in disarray like his soberness but he gave a funny outcome.

'No one… just Hermione here put him in his place with the most elegant of ways… her tongue is as sharp as a Crucio.' Harry said proudly and Hermione blushed and nudged him gently to stop, Ron raised his eyebrows and after a moment broke into a grin.

'To that, girlfriend!' he exclaimed rather drunkenly and raised his hand, requesting a high-five gesture that Hermione accepted after a small eye-roll and a laugh. Harry laughed too as his best friend and fiancé finally seemed to make a first step into being friends. 'The enemy of my enemy is my best friend, especially if she's going to keep my best mate's bed warm and happy.' Ron added and this time Hermione swatted his arm roughly as people were in earshot. Ron rubbed his arm with a hurt expression and glassy from the alcohol eyes while Harry steered him away and gave him a small shove to go back to Lavender or Molly who had been watching them with stern eyes.

'He has a way with words…' Hermione commented and Harry chuckled.

'Not like you… striking back at them was… wow… it was… exciting…' Harry said and in every word his voice dropped an octave until his final syllables were whispers in her ear, making her shiver.

'Harry…' Hermione whispered his name in a small voice, one moment she was opinioned, ready to strike and insult one of the most powerful heirs of magical families in Britain and the next she was shivering because of the words of her future husband…

'Hermione…' Harry whispered and they both looked in each other's eyes, remembering the weeks before them, how they met, how she pointed her wand at him, how she wrapped her legs around him in the lake, how he kissed her and held her while they had sneaked in his bed to have a tiny taste of what would be when they would be married. 'I'm proud you will be the next Mrs. Potter.' Harry whispered after a moment and Hermione smiled.

'I'm proud you will be my husband…' she replied and even if the place was full of people, like he had done before with an audience, he leaned and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, sweetly promising great days to come.


	16. In a Gloomy Place

Chapter Sixteen

In a Gloomy Place

'I think he might need more time, you said it was his Godfather's house?' Jane asked again as she and her daughter, Hermione discussed Harry's proposal for Hermione and himself to spend the weekend in the house that he was to take after the will was finalized. Grimmauld Place was the last fortress to fall in Hermione's mind as she had eased Harry's pain at Godric's.

'I think he just wants to prove to himself that he's over some of his banes after almost a decade, Mama… and I just want to be there for him.' Hermione explained and Jane sighed and nodded her head.

'I have no doubt about your virtues but I'm worried over what you father will say about this, you're only engaged and not the most low profile engaged people in London right now, he had kissed you in the middle of the ball room… people have fat mouths and I wish not to have my daughter in their words.' Jane reasoned and Hermione sighed, she was sat on the carpeted floor of the room and her side rested on the couch her mother was sat as Jane made a beautiful braid with her daughter's hair.

'I know, mother… but society just can't accept sexuality in a relationship and Harry had just kissed me for God's sake…' Hermione retorted and felt a small pang of guilt as she hid from her mother the rest of the kisses… the cuddling at Godric's… and the intimate embrace underwater in the small lake… mothers don't have to know everything.

'Hermione…' Jane almost moaned as she secured the braid and added the flowery patterns on her daughter's hair with pins.

'Mom… please… just two days… the house is massive, I will have my own bedchamber and he will have his… he had to enforce so many situations to have the house for his use for these two days since it's still not his property because of the will… and there is the portrait of his Godfather there. It would be interesting to meet the last Black heir even through his portrait… he had been good friends with Harry's parents and he was a good man…' Hermione pleaded and reasoned, having Jane sighing.

'I will ask your father in your favor… after all he's to take the final decision, he's the head of the family.' Jane said and Hermione smiled and hugged her mother tightly.

'But you're the neck and can turn the head wherever direction you wish for it to turn! Thank you, mama!' Hermione exclaimed happily and Jane couldn't help but laugh at the true words her daughter had spoken.

III

'As long as no one learns of this, you will go there in quiet and you will return, no one is to see you,' Jane instructed, three days later as she faced her daughter and future son-in-law. Edward had been negative about the intimate weekend of his daughter with her future husband but Jane had changed his mind under strict conditions that they would set for their daughter. 'You won't get out of the house, you won't contact anyone so no owls can be seen flying around, Harry is famous in your world and I'm sure there will be reporters trying to catch him.' Jane said and both Harry and Hermione nodded their heads seriously, their hands clasped with each other's. Luna and Neville were there too, silently listening, grinning from ear to ear for their friends. 'Mr. Potter, I expect the best of treatment for my daughter while I won't be there.' Jane added in a strict tone that Hermione blushed, she was always independent and her mother never acted thus but she could understand, it was a stretch for her parents, knowing that in a few months she would be far away in Wales with her husband.

'You have my promise, Mrs. Granger; your daughter will be treated like a queen.' Harry said and Jane after staring intensely at him, nodded her head and gave a small smile.

'I'll see you in Monday morning them, brunch will be served at ten and we'll be waiting for you to join us.' Jane said and Hermione felt her heart kicking in her chest as she was actually dismissed and ready to leave. She couldn't believe she would spend two entire days on her own with Harry. They had enjoyed Godric's and their times in London but someone was always close, almost in earshot, their only solitary moment had been in the lake and she had been more than glad for it, the mare memory awoke butterflies in her stomach.

III

Harry could feel his hands sweating as he and Hermione moved outside the Granger manor and close to the apparition spot Hermione and Luna had created in the muggle property. During the war, the girls had secured the place for Hermione's parents but they had allowed an apparition spot for themselves, from there, they would go directly outside Grimmauld. Only now that they were mare moments away, Harry had gotten nervous over his actual plan.

He asked Hermione to accompany him in the property that was part of the will he was claiming but at the same time he didn't want to step in that place ever again. That house had seen so much pain, so much darkness and Harry had hated it but since he was to inherit it if the will was indeed justified in his favor, he had to go and check on the property, also, he wished for Hermione to meet Sirius. Kreacher had been transported at Godric's Hollow for the meantime and Harry would just ask Dobby to help them in the weekend yet he couldn't be sure why he was dragging himself and Hermione back there.

'Hermione, listen to me,' Harry said as they reached the apparition point, Hermione looked at him with her hand still in his, his free hand held her small suitcase. He was dressed in black like the fashion demanded, but he always seemed bright and interesting, now he seemed worn out and worried. 'The house once was occupied by a dark pureblood family, you will see things that you won't like, you will have to endure a couple of things more. But I promise it will all be changed the moment we have it under our ownership, we'll change it completely and it will be our house in London for the times we'll want to visit England.' Harry tried to get ahead of the events but Hermione smiled and touched his cheek with her own free hand.

'It wasn't your family that lived there, Godric's is our place and it's a marvelous estate, no matter what. Grimmauld Place is where your Godfather was raised; I know this from the books written for the war. I know the house has a history of unfortunate family moments, I know the family would probably skin me, a few decades back, but I'm with you, and the place will be yours –ours, instead of Malfoy's the moment we're married, and I know we'll be happy even in there when we have the house in our way…' Hermione tried and Harry finally smiled.

He wanted to believe her, he wanted to feel as confident, he wanted to get rid of the sick feeling in his chest every time the Malfoys were mentioned. He knew Ginny wouldn't let the humiliation Hermione caused her before him and Malfoy like that. Malfoy had the motive to break his and Hermione's bond as to win Sirius' fortune and Ginerva would be joyous to step upon Hermione's happiness. Harry just wanted to protect himself, Hermione and their love.

'You're my rock, Hermione,' Harry said and Hermione grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek, fully knowing they were being watched by the manor's windows...

With a crack from the apparition point, they were both gone and reappeared in a street Hermione had never seen before. She looked around with interest, wondering which one was the house, she could see the numbers 11 and the 13 but the 12th was missing. Before she could ask, Harry moved a step further and moved his hand. Out of thin air, a massive building started appearing, all the details showing up as if revealing themselves through nothing to reality.

She was impressed as she hadn't expected to witness such strong magic so early in the morning and squeezed Harry's hand as he sighed the moment the final details showed up and everything remained still.

'Come on…' Harry prompted gently as they climbed up the few steps to the front door and Harry used his wand instead of a key to open it. The smell of stuffiness and stillness inside hit them quickly as the couple entered a large hall room with covered posters sleeping in the darkness. With another wave of Harry's wand, the chandelier was illuminated above their heads and Hermione gasped in horror.

'When we cleaned the house as much as we could in my fifth year, some things were bounded in the house way too strong to remove, only the rightful owner will be able to make the final changes.' Harry said with sadness in his voice as Hermione's eyes remained on the heads of the housel elves all the way up to the wall above the stairs for the upper floors. There was a huge portrait close to them, magically shut with chains and a buzzing noise of containing spells keeping it covered. As Hermione's eyes fell there, Harry explained.

'Sirius' mother was a charming woman during alive and a more charming personality after her death… for the good of all of us, we somehow had to shut her up before she could drive us crazy with insults and curses.' Harry explained and Hermione had to admit, she had read about the place, she had been prepared but she hadn't expected something like that and they were only in the hall…

'This was a mistake… we should go back, you're parents weren't happy to leave us come here anyway…' Harry tried to back out of the plan as he saw Hermione's shock through her eyes but she held his hand still and firmly in hers.

'I want to stay here, and I want to be with you. It's a house, an awfully decorated house but I have suffered attacks from people to my parents' estate during the war, fear during my school years and you have faced a word. A series of dead elfish heads and a bad portrait won't take us away from here, especially since this place will be ours in a matter of weeks… Lets have this stay here as a big plan to what to change the moment it's ours.' Hermione said, pushing away all the instincts that screamed for her to go away from that place, however she knew her mind was right and had made her lips spoke the proper words.

Harry sighed and smiled at her as he unclasped his hand from hers and hugged her close to him, he could see the portrait of Mrs. Black trembling in its try to start screaming but he ignored it as he held his future wife in his arms.

'Thank you…' he whispered and Hermione rubbed his arm with her hand.

'I'm here and I'm not leaving, not now, not ever, you made the mistake to steal my heart… now you shall get used to my constant presence in your life…' Hermione said with light humor and harry chuckled and nodded as he gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

'I swear, the rest of the house is not that bad, the hall always seems the worst but the rest had been cleaned and rid of many objects… it's in better condition.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded her head, believing him.

And indeed Harry had been right, in the small tour he gave to her around the house, Hermione could see that apart of the darkness and gloominess that almost the walls radiated, the house once must had been beautiful, rich furniture, beautiful cravings and everlasting wood and fabrics, works of art and many books –even if some were about dark magic, they were an archive nonetheless-. Hermione checked every room of the ground floor with interest, the cellar was full of old wines, possibly with amazing taste and the kitchen was large, if more illuminated, it would be a nice place to cook for many. The living room was also interesting, only one detail made Hermione look in wonder and then in disgust as she noticed the burnt details: the Tapestry of the House Black.

'The burnt images of these people –Sirius included- symbolize their banishment from the family… for marrying muggles, for running away, for helping relatives who didn't follow the "pure ways"…' Harry commented and Hermione sighed as she noticed a burnt spot between Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco's mother, and Bellatrix Black Lestrange, the woman who had caused so much pain.

'I suppose the spot belonged to their sister Andromeda, right?' Hermione asked as Harry tore his eyes from Sirius' spot and glanced at the one Hermione mentioned. 'I know of her by the history books about the war… she's the one taking care of your Godson, right?' Hermione asked and Harry gave the tinniest of smiles. Theodore or Teddy as they called him was an amazing boy of five years and Harry couldn't wait to have Hermione meeting him, after all, he would be a part of their lives.

'I haven't talked to you about him and I'm sorry. He's an amazing boy, his father, Remus was friends with mine, a great man and his mother, Nymphadora… or Tonks, as she liked to be called was a fierce lady… they both died in battle… Bellatrix killed Tonks to "clear the family" from the halfblood… now Teddy lives with Andromeda, she will be in our wedding, right now she has taken him to vacations in Scotland, in another house her late husband had, but when they're back in London, I would love for you to meet them. Teddy will like you very much, I'm sure.' Harry said and Hermione smiled, knowing there were many aspects of Harry's banes to be revealed yet.

'I would absolutely loved to… I'm sure he's great.' Hermione replied and Harry sighed again –like he had been doing from the moment they entered the house- and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. Now that they were alone, it was much more easy for them to have physical contact without hesitation.

'Alright, the ground floor was the worst part, the rest of the floors are mostly occupied by bedrooms, bathrooms and the library, I think you might like it, many books are about dark magic but they are piece of knowledge I'm sure you'll appreciate more than I do…' Harry explained and Hermione chuckled and nodded as he gave a tiny smile. 'We should go to Sirius' room, his portrait is there.' Harry added and Hermione smiled brighter as she nodded her head.

Together they moved upstairs, Hermione holding her long skirt as not to trip while climbing the stairs, Harry held her hand for her to be safe, the corridors were quiet and only the squeaks from the old wood were heard as the couple moved towards the room, Harry leading the way.

They entered the room quietly and Hermione looked around at the rich fabrics and large bed. Harry led her closer to a wall by the window where a portrait was on, the figure of a man with rich brown hair, sharp but beautiful features and a mustache was in. He opened his dark eyes and looked at the couple before him. The figure couldn't recognize Hermione but he smiled warmly at Harry before he could start laughing. Harry seemed amused for the first time in the entire morning.

'You finally found a wife…' Sirius' portrait said through snickers, Harry rolled his eyes.

'Quit the mischief, Padfoot…' Harry said and Hermione still looked at the portrait in wonder as he kept laughing.

'Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners, my Black manners…' Sirius wondered and Harry smiled as he looked at Hermione.

'This is Hermione Jane Granger, my fiancée,' Harry started the introduction. 'And this Hermione, is Sirius Black, the man that thought it was a great prank to see me in wedlock so he could give me his fortune…' Harry added and Sirius tried to stop another fit of laughter with a snort.

'I'm sorry, but I'm one of the Marauders… and I had Dumbledore in this house a lot during it was the headquarters of the Order… he had simply joked about in a theoretical discussion we once had but I found it an amazing idea…' Sirius said and Hermione couldn't help but smile at his words, obviously, even for dead, this man was full of life. 'After all, you have been raised by these awful muggles… I couldn't be sure you were raised properly… I had to ensure the Black fortune would be in the hands of a family, not just a playboy…' Sirius concluded and Harry this time snorted.

'Said the playboy who rushed away from home with Orion's money… stayed at my Grandparents' and ditched the family until he got the fortune because everyone died…' Harry retorted and Sirius, in his strict clothes of black robes, pretended to be touching his heart in pain.

'You're hurting the feelings of an old man, youngster…' Sirius tried to play strict with his Godson but the men ended up both laughing, making Hermione follow. Sirius was like illumination in that gloomy house and even if his portrait was happy and humorous, Hermione wished she had met him in person, like with the Potters.

Sirius finally stopped laughing and turned his gaze on Hermione who composed herself as well and smiled at the figure.

'Welcome, my dear, it's my honor to meet you… it took him about five years but I can say he made the right choice,' Sirius said and Harry grinned. 'I visited the vacant portrait of mine at Godric's and visited your parents' portrait to learn the latest gossip. Lil said you're very smart and kind, honest and beautiful and I must admit, she never becomes mistaken…' Sirius said and Hermione blushed and smiled. Sirius then looked at Harry. 'I think my fortune will be in good hands,' he added and Harry smiled and nodded with emotional eyes at his Godfather, the two men knowing this was the woman Harry needed.

'The house is a hellhole but I'm sure you'll fix it the moment it's yours. Good thing Harry found you, Hermione, if Malfoy was to show up in here to tell me he got the manor I would kill myself by setting this portrait on fire…' Sirius said and both Harry and Hermione laughed again. Hermione grinned as she realized that even in the darkest of places, you just had to switch on the light in a candle and everything would look different…

The rest of the day passed by surprisingly quickly, Hermione and Harry chose two separate bedrooms on the same floor, one wall would separate them and even if many thoughts rushed in their minds, they pushed them back and pretended that it would be just alright. They had been in different rooms at Godric's, yet there had been other people with them, now the temptation seemed stronger but it didn't matter, they were grown people, they knew what they should and shouldn't do…

They had wished for Sirius' company and to move the portrait but they were not allowed to make any kind of change to the property until it was rightly in Harry's name and the portrait figure like all of them, needed time to sleep and be alone, the bad thing with the figures of loved ones, they're there all the time yet they're not always able…

'It's not as bad as you think…' Hermione said in the evening, while she and Harry had chosen the library for a cup of tea that Dobby served happily. They had summoned the elf earlier in the day and he had brightened the house with his presence and his constant will to help and serve Harry Potter and his ms as he always slipped and said, making the couple smile at each other.

'You're trying to make me feel better…' Harry retorted lightly as he watched Hermione examine a book she had taken down from a shelf before she could start reading it.

'Any place with so many books is not an entirely bad place…' she retorted back and glanced at Harry as he grinned at her. He had been so gloomy at the start of the day but ever since they got used to the place, had seen Sirius and had summoned Dobby, Harry had brightened up a little bit.

'Sir, will you have dinner served here, or should I set up the table in the dinner room?' Dobby asked as he approached Harry and the young man looked at Hermione for her to make the decision.

'You shouldn't get in the trouble, Dobby, we'll eat here.' Hermione replied, never wishing to tire the elf even if it would be his pleasure to set the table for them. Dobby smiled and with a light  _pop_ he was gone. Harry smiled at Hermione as he moved away from his chair and knelt before her as she was sat in the loveseat. Hermione smiled and without over thinking, she set her legs on each side of his so they could be close, almost as they were in the lake.

'People think I treat them strangely because I don't like slavery but with you as the mistress of the house, people will say we're spoiling house elves…' Harry said and Hermione laughed as she set the book aside and placed her hands lightly on his shoulders, slowly massaging the tensed muscles.

'I don't like slavery either…' Hermione replied as Harry moved his lips closer to hers, his hands wrapping around her waist, touching the tight corset. He wondered how much this hard piece of clothing could be pressing on her delicate frame and he hated and envied it at the same time for he wished he could touch her skin with no barrier, all the time, while she kept her hands on his own body.

Trying to remain a gentleman and keep his manners, he pushed those thoughts away but his lips worked on their own accord and captured hers in a tender kiss that Hermione responded to immediately. It had been a long day, for both of them and now they were finally relying on each other for support, when just mare weeks ago, they were strangers and with so different priorities from one another.

The kiss broke after the  _pop_ was reheard and Dobby wobbled around with the large tray. Harry sighed as the oblivious elf tried hard not to make some damage and he helped Dobby with the tray while Hermione tried to calm her racing heart. She ached for Harry as he stepped away to help Dobby and she wished her heart would go back to its normal beating or she might faint. This was too much, she always put up walls in her life but Harry had crashed them all as if they had been made by sand. When he was around, she always felt a prime, physical need to be closer with him, to touch and feel his skin, but she always restrained herself because someone was around… now she felt as if she was unleashing a demon that once free, wouldn't be able to go back in his cage, and she loved that demon for it made her whole body feel alive.

They ate in a strangled silence as Dobby remained close by, waiting for a command. The couple knew they should somehow stop themselves, Harry promised to Hermione's mother, and even if he hadn't, he was to respect Hermione in every way and even if his body and soul ached for her touch, he would be the gentleman he was supposed to be. And he knew Hermione would be utterly ashamed, dishonored and furious if they dared did anything than kiss and cuddle, so it was clear, he was going to keep his hands in his pockets…

They ended their dinner of pea soup and Dobby gathered everything and left the library and in awkwardness that had weeks to surface between them, they rose from their seats and moved out of the library, towards Hermione's bedroom, either of them realizing how a day that started so gloomy, had turned a bit brighter and now was ending in awkwardness and containment.

'So I guess this is goodnight then,' Harry said as he stood before Hermione, her door at their side, Hermione blushed for no reason to him and nodded as she gripped the doorknob and opened the door slightly, Harry took the hint and gave a slight bow, feeling stupid for bowing formally when he had felt her legs around him before. 'Goodnight, darling,' he whispered and Hermione smiled lightly and nodded her head.

'Goodnight, Harry,' Hermione whispered and the two glanced at each other, deciding not to hug or even touch hands if they wished to remain with the rule of one inside the bedroom and other outside leaving as he should. They nodded awkwardly once more and Harry turned on his heel and moved to the door close to Hermione's as she entered her bedroom.

She sighed in frustration as she closed the door behind her, and almost banged her head against the wooden shield of her room. Her entire body hummed with feelings… feelings she blushed even thinking about, lust, desire, passion.

'Oh my good God, help me,' she whispered as she held a hand above her heart and tried to open the bodice of her dress, it was either the article of clothing, the heated bedroom or she had some issue in breathing because suddenly she couldn't compose herself. What was with her? She was just fine awhile ago, she knew it would have been a challenge to be under the same roof on her own with Harry but her body reacted in ways she never expected it to react so strongly. She decided to push away all these thoughts and maybe go to the bathroom and prepare a bath for herself, the house even if very old had magic and that helped a lot. She cast a water-creating spell and the tub was filled, the talon legs holding the porcelain off the floor. She warmed it with a heating spell, chose some herbal products in scary looking bottles and threw some inside before she could strip completely and get inside. She held her hair up, making sure she won't have issue drying and styling it later and she moaned quietly as she felt the hot water against her skin. She relaxed, feeling her body finally calming, her senses expanding and allowing her off her overdrive, she took a sponge and run it up and down her arms, enjoying the warmth.

She wasn't sure how long she remained in the water but she knew she had to go out of it as it started getting colder. She moved outside carefully not to slip, took a robe and wrapped it around herself. She scourgified the bathroom and moved to her wardrobe where she had brought a white nightgown of satin her father had bought in his latest trip. She put it on and took off the pins holding her hair up, smiling as the pressure left her scalp and her hair fell in waves down her back in rich curls of brown. Even though calmed, she didn't feel like sleeping yet so she climbed on her bed and was ready to take another book she had found in the living room about creatures in northern Europe when she heard it.

A sound of distress.

Hermione kept the book closed in her lap and waited, her initial thought was one: there was some ghost in the house, wanting to scare her, she heard it again. Someone was groaning as if in pain, her heart sped up as the sound repeated itself and she realized it was no coming from the other side of the room and she knew the voice, it was Harry.

_Something happened to him!_

Without thinking over it twice, she tossed the book away and barefoot she reached for her door, got outside the room and rushed to the other door that led to Harry's, it was unlocked so she burst inside, realizing that she had forgotten her wand in case she needed but as she entered the dark room she could see Harry's form writhing in his bed.

'Please…' he was whispering again and again as he tossed and jerked in his sleep. Hermione rushed closer, remembering how she tried to calm Luna's nightmares after the news of her father's death had arrived back in the war. She sat on the bed and moved her hand close to his shoulder, not wishing to startle him even more, she noticed his wand strategically placed under his pillow and she took it on his nightstand with her other wand, not wishing to have an accident the moment he was up and grasping for it.

'Harry… Harry please wake up, it's just a dream.' Hermione tried to shake him on the spot she held him but he seemed not to be able to come to consciousness. Hermione tried again this time a little harder.

'Harry please, wake up, it's a nightmare, wake up,' she tried and this time with another jerk and a gasp, his eyes shot open and indeed his hand rushed for his wand but stopped the moment he saw her.

'Hermione… you're alright,' he stated and she nodded her head, her hair framing her delicate face.

It was an awful dream, he knew coming back in that place wouldn't do wonders in his already troubled sleep, the war had left a lot of scars but returning here had made it worse. He saw Voldemort returned with Bellatrix and the Malfoys, only now they had Hermione in their hands, mocking him over his choice like his father, Voldemort had finally ended Hermione's misery by casting the Avada on her seemingly tortured form that had knelt before Draco. He knew it was just a dream, he had killed Voldemort and he had seen Bella dying by Molly's hand but still, he never made it to shake these awful dreams away, every time something good happened in his life, his nightmares made sure not to make him forget who he was and what he had been through. However he had never felt so utterly desperate in his life as in that dream, when Hermione seemed to be in danger.

'I'm right here… everything is alright,' Hermione whispered as Harry sat up and hugged her tightly in his arms. 'it was just a dream, you want to talk about it?' Hermione asked and Harry sighed and nodded as he took her hands in his.

'I knew coming in this place wouldn't help, I saw them returned… you were there too, captured and tortured, Bellatrix was spitting some things about how I chose like my father and then Voldemort….' Harry said in a quick breath and Hermione sighed this time and hugged him.

'Voldemort and Lestrange are six feet under, thanks to you, and I'm right here, alive with you,' Hermione reassured him and Harry nodded and tightened his arms around her waist, enjoying the feel of her body. Only then he realized the sheer fabric of her gown, her long hair down her back, smelling like vanilla and parchment. He took a deep breath and planted a kiss on the crook of her neck, warm and intimate like their hug.

Hermione shivered and sighed as she ran her own hands up and down his back, enjoying his muscles beneath his own shirt, she could feel a couple of scars too even if the fabric blocked her touch. The moment Harry gave her one more kiss on her neck she automatically moved her neck for him to have better access and soon her hands were fisting in his shirt as he placed more kiss, wetter and warmer across her neck and shoulder while his hands touched her body. She gasped and moaned and only then they paused and looked at each other.

'I'm so sorry, Hermione, I shouldn't have… this is… inappropriate and we shouldn't…' Harry tried to babble all the excuses he had been putting up in his mind all that day, trying to resist her body even if her very presence was so comforting and warm and right… Hermione's finger on his lips stopped him.

'No,' she whispered and Harry looked at her in wonder, looking adorable with his big questioning eyes even if his face was muscular with the sideburns and the firm features. 'You don't have to be sorry… and you should have done this… I don't care if it's inappropriate…' Hermione replied all his reasons and she didn't feel as surprised as she had expected to be with herself. She always despised society and its rules, they were young, in love and happy, why shouldn't they? What a wedding contact would say more than the comfort they granted each other in a night like that?

'I…' Harry tried to find the words, to tell her he didn't want to compromise her, he didn't want to take advantage of her good intensions of comfort and love.

'I love you,' Hermione said what they needed to say to each other all that time. 'And I want to show you just how much I do,' she added and now she felt surprised and terrified and ready to be rejected and laughed at and all those old feelings she always tried to keep using when she turned down possible suitors surfaced as she prepared herself for the rejection.

'I love you,' Harry echoed her words and for a moment, the calm before the storm remained, for a moment, they just locked gazes, held hands, souls and hearts and then it broke, it broke with a kiss that could have even created a thunder, and the storm broke, with their arms roaming on each other's bodies, their kiss turning into a battle of domination, the bed squeaking as Harry took Hermione on her back and he moved on top, pushing with her with his body deeper in the bed's soft surface.

They broke the kiss only to smile at each other as they took first Harry's gown, it was long and awful for a man's nice body to be hidden but they knew nudity was soon to be their clothing. His underwear pants were next and Hermione blushed furiously as for the first time, she saw a man naked, she had seen a cousin or two naked when she was about four years old and her aunt had them all in a big tub to wash them after their muddy fights but she had never seen a man naked, never aroused and in need for her body, she felt like her body would burst in lust.

'Harry…' she whispered and he nodded and smiled, his own hands moving up her thighs, making her gasp, he knew this was her first time, and he would be the perfect gentleman, he had given a promise after all to treat her like a queen. He moved up her gown, past her hips, he wetted his lips as he saw her most intimate part, moved the gown upper still and felt his body hardening more as he saw her normal-sized, sensitive breasts and finally took it off with her help.

They examined with their eyes, enjoyed the view of beautiful bodies and heated skin, swollen lips and reddish spots where their hands had been more persistent. Hermione was ready for another kiss but she looked in wonder as Harry lowered his body, kissed her collarbone, gave a kiss one of her breasts then turned to the other and took her nipple between his lips. She gasped hard and gapped in surprise, this was really happening, she was making love with a man, she was becoming one with her lover, and that lover was Harry.

'Relax,' Harry whispered as he put one hand close to her shoulder and neck, massaging her muscles for her body to fall back and enjoy, she grasped that hand and kissed it before it could go to her other breast and play with it. Hermione let her body relax and enjoyed all the new sensations as Harry attended on her breasts with skill and care, for a moment she wondered how he had learnt all that but she pushed the thought away, she didn't care, he loved her, he was hers and she was his and this was her first time and Harry knew it so he would make it perfect for her, she trusted him entirely.

She gasped and giggled when he left her breast and dipped his tongue in her bellybutton, she heard his laugh too and closed her eyes but they shot open the moment she felt his warm breath close to her brown curls between her thighs.

'Harry…' she said this time and her voice had a tone of warning and another of panic, was he really going to do what she thought he was to do to her? she had read about it, in books Luna had sneaked in their house, but she never expected someone would actually perform it on her body.

'My love?' he whispered as they looked at each other with Hermione's breasts cutting half their view, he smiled and she finally blushed and nodded.

'Keep going,' she finally said, trusting him, and he loved her for trusting him, for he was glad his first had been that girl Ron had gotten for him while still in Hogwarts, in that little escape of theirs in Hogsmeade and the Hog's head, it had been a dreadful first time for a boy of sixteen but thank God it wasn't now, with the woman of his life, now he was ready and he knew what to do.

Hermione moaned and gasped as she felt his warm fingers in her inner thighs but she went in muted shock of pleasure the moment his mouth touched her there, where she needed him the most, playing with her clitoris, kissing her body and tasting it. She grasped at the sheets, he knew what pressure to apply, what kind of movements to make and she could only moan harder and harder as he kept on pushing her towards ecstasy. And she reached the destination, her body arched up like a bow but Harry held her hips, helping her ride out her orgasm with his mouth still attached to her writhing body. She cried out for the first time in her life in that way and gasped his name as the shocks rocked her body. She was left gasping and dreamingly awake as her heart still raced. She was ready to close her eyes and let herself sink in that post-orgasmic cloud of happiness but she felt his lips close to her neck, whispering her name while his body positioned against hers and she snapped back to reality, there was more for them.

'Harry…' she whispered this time and all kinds of emotions were contained in her voice, fear, panic, worry, insecurity, love, trust, respect, lust and need.

'I know… I'm here and this is for us…' he whispered and she nodded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and opening her legs wider for him. He buried his face in her neck, started kissing her again up to her jaw to make her relax completely and he captured her lips in a kiss the moment he pushed inside her body for the first time.

The moan of pain and discomfort was swallowed by their kiss, the tears that formed in her eyes in the sudden intrusion and stretching were spilt but she didn't care, she kissed him harder as she fought to adjust and he waited and soon, one of his hands was touching her clitoris again and this time she moaned a little more happily, her body accepting him by the second until she felt ready to move and pushed his body with hers a bit, to show him she was to keep up with him.

Harry broke the kiss to lock his eyes with hers, her beautiful brown eyes, her beautiful face, her amazing body, she was all he ever wished for in a wife, all he ever wished for in a friend and a partner, all he ever wished for in life. He withdrew and thrust back, enjoying the friction, he kissed away the tears that had fallen from her eyes, kissed her lips and her neck, his hands explored more and more of her body like hers did with his, she was so tight and warm and amazingly soft, she felt like home and he was finally not a homeless.

Hermione could only watch Harry's eyes as her body was overwhelmed with sensation and emotion. Every thrust gave her more white shots of pleasure through her very being and he was so deep within her with every penetration that she was sure of it, he was touching her soul. She gasped and moaned his name, begged for more and for all of it to stop all together but she wished neither and both, she was climbing up the mount of ecstasy once more and this time she wanted to take Harry with her. she was a clever woman and not as naïve with her body as others so she reached up, kissed his lips, his cheek his jaw and reached his ear to gasp his name the same moment she tried to reflex her inner walls and achieved it as Harry lost all concentration in his thrusts, groaned and almost jerked against her.

'Hermione…' He gasped in utter surprise, her squeeze had almost made him see white but he tried to hold himself for her and for both of them. Another squeeze and this time he had to leave out a shaky breath as he looked at her in amazement. 'Shame on you…' he whispered playfully before he could capture her lips with his and wrap one of her legs around him, making his thrusts deeper, paying her back for her teasing. She gasped and moaned and their bodied gritted the perfect way until they both broke the kiss and screamed out each other's names in perfect harmony and love.

It was minutes after, when Harry realized he was probably crashing her with his weight and he moved carefully out and away from her, he saw the blood but he knew it was common for a girl in her first time, however, he felt guilt for the discomfort and a wave of protectiveness as he wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to him. Hermione rolled and settled on his shoulder, her arm wrapping around his pale chest. She felt whole, content, happy, she felt right.

'Harry…' she whispered and Harry, even though sleepy after the physical exercise opened his eyes and looked at her face as he planted a kiss on her head.

'Hermione…' he whispered back, maybe she needed something for the pain, he didn't want to bring it up and make her feel uncomfortable, even if they just had made love…

'For such a gloomy house, we certainly are having a great time, you and I…' she whispered finally and he felt like laughing and smiling and grinning and smirking and taking her in his arms and twirling her around. He gave her another kiss on the forehead and caressed her shoulder with his hand.

'We certainly are, my love, we certainly are.' He whispered back and smiled as he saw her own lips turning up into a smile while her eyes heaved with sleep until she closed them and planter a light kiss above his heart, her property.


	17. Damaged

_Chapter 17 – Damaged_

Hermione's eyes opened when the sound of thunder almost shook the building, but instead of shuddering and becoming alert, she relaxed as she felt warm arms wrapped around her.

'Sshh, it's alright, just the weather, it hasn't stopped since dawn.' Harry's husky voice whispered close to her ear and then his lips planted a kiss on the shell. Hermione turned around in his arms and smiled at him, his eyes were more alert than hers, possibly he had been up for awhile.

'You're not asleep?' she asked slowly and he shook his head.

'Woke up after a thunder, ever since I have been watching you sleeping… you're quiet a nice sight, may I admit.' Harry said with light humor and Hermione grinned.

'And you're quiet a creepy person, may I say,' she teased and giggled when he pinched her bare waist and kissed her forehead and lips.

'Sleep a bit more, it's fairly early in the morning.' Harry whispered and Hermione smiled and nodded as her eyes still felt heavy.

'What about you?' she whispered sleepily and Harry planted another kiss on her temple this time.

'I'll stay here for awhile…' was the last thing Hermione heard before she could fall asleep once more.

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself alone on the large bed. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and wondered where Harry was, she moved on the edge and blushed furiously on her own the moment she saw her gown from last night placed on the mattress. Why so shy now? She wondered to herself but she just didn't answer and slipped the gown on. She stood up, flinched at the slight soreness of her body from last night and opened the door.

'Harry?' she called out in the corridor but with a "pop", Dobby showed up and bowed at her.

'He's in master Black's room, Miss. You'd like me to call him?' he asked and Hermione smiled and shook her head.

'No it's quiet alright, I'll go.' Hermione replied and moved towards the stairs that would lead up to Sirius' old bedroom. She moved with bare feet on the rich yet worn out carpet and saw the door slightly ajar of the chamber she was to reach. She was ready to push herself inside the room but Harry's distressed voice caught her off guard and she paused.

' _I didn't mean to, Sirius, I didn't think about it. I thought… I… I don't know. It was a stupid mistake, a decision based on utter nonsense.'_ Harry was saying and Hermione frowned and tried to push away the guilt of overhearing the conversation as she wanted to know why Harry was so regretful.

'I had always told you never to get stuck with rules. Hell, I escaped Azkaban to prove how much I appreciated rules and laws, but you, Harry… here we're not talking just about you… I don't know how we'll patch up this…' Sirius' voice from the portrait made Hermione actually clutch at her chest.

'How am I going to tell Hermione?' Harry's voice was heard and Hermione felt her heart kicking in pain.

Harry was sorry for sleeping with her, whatever had felt so right and beautiful last night was now clouded,  _tainted_  with guilt and second thoughts, and as she tried to hold away the betrayal and the pain, she realized she had indeed allowed herself to be compromised. The independent girl had fallen for the man that now regretted uniting himself with her, out of fear or worry or whatever he may felt, he had regretted it… when hours ago she had told him she loved him.

'Oh God…' she whispered as she rested her back against the wall, this was too much, if people learnt about this, her reputation would be devastated and even if she didn't care about society and its values, it was one thing to try and run away from it and another to remain in it with a scarlet letter on your forehead. She had destroyed her own life, her family's reputation, her parents' name! She gasped and shut her mouth with her own hand in her try not to be heard, tears ran down her eyes as she tried with all her strength to remain soundless, her feet finally mobilized, taking her away and soon she was running away from the door and down the stairs with the remaining of the dignity she was left.

'I… damn it I didn't mean to do it like that, I didn't mean to do it at all… I thought coming here with Hermione would be a great idea for both her and myself… I didn't think Malfoy would show up here out of the blue…' Harry said in frustration as he paced back and forth before his Godfather's portrait in the room. Sirius sighed and looked at his Godson.

'You couldn't expect Malfoy showing up in the crack of dawn to inspect on what you're doing, let alone have Dobby ordered to report with whom you were in the house but that sly ferret has claim to the manor as much as you do and we like it or not, he got access here as well.' Sirius said and Harry sighed in frustration.

'I need to tell her, she must know,' Harry said and Sirius' portrait sighed and nodded. 'Dobby!' Harry called out but before the elf could show up, Harry heard the sound of apparition and a moment later Dobby was before him after the "pop" of his own appearance. 'Did someone entered the house?' Harry asked and Dobby concentrated since he was bound with the properties he worked in. The elf shook his head but his eyes widened.

'It seems like you Miss, sir, just dissaparated.' Dobby said and Harry frowned as his eyes fell on the storm outside the window.

'What? Why? Where did she go?' Harry asked and the elf shook his head.

'I don't know, sir, Dobby all he knows is he saw her coming up here a few minutes ago, now she's gone.' The elf said and Harry's stomach dropped. Had something happened to her? Had she tried to tell him something? Had she became angry because of Malfoy? Did that mean she had heard his talk with Sirius? Fear settled within him, could she be angry for having him compromising her? Last night she had been so sure, so  _perfect_ , could she be having second thoughts? Was she angry at him? Oh god had he been a complete shame of a man for sleeping with his fiancée while still not in wedlock?

'I need to find her,' Harry exclaimed and looked at Sirius who nodded.

'I will pay a visit to your folks and inform them at Godric's in my portrait there. Malfoy is of your blood so he is not completely denied to Godric's, especially since he visited during Christmas. I could play my portrait's frame betting he might created some path to return and I hope your parents' portrait are not disturbed by him.

'Deal with him while I search for Hermione.' Harry said firmly and his Godfather nodded and left his portrait, leaving a vacant space behind him.

Harry had no idea where to search for Hermione, would she return to her house? How would she explain her early appearance? What if she didn't even care? What if she was reporting everything to her parents? What was going on with her? Why she left? Everything had been just a fine, more than fine, brilliant; a few hours ago and now she was gone mysteriously. Was something else wrong and he didn't know? He had to find her.

He decided to go to her parents' and find her no matter the coast, it wouldn't be the first time he showed up and searched for her in the past weeks, only if Luna had her wand away.

He was mistaken as the moment he apparated right before the grand manor, a hex missed him for an inch and Luna Lovegood moved down the front steps with the skirts of her dress flapping around her like angry tails, her usually dreamy and smiley face was now a mask of disdain and fury.

'This is the second time you deserve to be hexed, Harry Potter and as you just saw, I'm through with containing myself…' Luna shouted as she approached him with her wand at the ready. Harry didn't even attempt to take out his, he had been threatened to the wand more than once in this household.

'I don't even know why she left Grimmauld. I need to talk to her.' Harry tried calmly, for this time he was innocent as far as he could imagine, and he wasn't he needed to talk to Hermione. Luna was a very good bodyguard but he had wished no harm to Hermione.

His words seemed to infuriate Luna who finally dropped her wand, stared down at him and after a moment actually batted his arm with all the strength her hand could master.

'What is wrong with you?' she finally exclaimed and Harry waited for her to elaborate, if he had to get through Luna's scolding, so it was. 'One moment we all trust you with her, she trusts you with her feelings and the next moment you break everything…' Luna accused and Harry sighed and ran a hand down his face in frustration.

'I swear, Luna, I have no idea what I have done, one moment we- were just fine talking and the next she was out of the house and gone.' Harry said, trying to hide the immediate turn his relationship with his fiancé had taken. Luna snorted and despite it all, Harry felt like blushing under her knowing eyes.

'Oh please… you were talking while in the bed.' The lady said the plain truth and Harry sighed.

'Has she regretted what we did? For I have not but if she has, I'm here to bear the consciences.' Harry said and Luna frowned at his words.

'If you haven't regretted it then why you said so to that portrait Hermione told me about?' Luna ignored his question and answered with one of his one, an answer that had Harry's eyes widening, oh Dear Lord, another misunderstanding. He had to talk to her.

'Alright, Luna look, I must talk to her, it's all been a misunderstanding.' Harry said and tried to pass by Luna but she blocked him. 'Please trust me,' he added and Luna shook his head.

'Give me a reason…' Luna demanded and Harry sighed, fine!

'I love her, is that reason enough?' he asked this time exasperated as well and Luna froze for a moment at his bold words, giving him the chance to finally pass by her and rush inside the house. Only then he wondered where the Grangers were but since Edward hadn't showed up yet with a muggle gun or something, they possibly were absent.

'Harry Potter, you wait for me!' Luna was shouting behind him, climbing up the front stairs with her skirts all gathered to her fists as not to trip but Harry was already moving up the inner stairs to Hermione's bedroom, having Luna following out of breath and cursing the multiple floors of the building.

Surprisingly, the door to her bedroom was unlocked so he burst inside and closed the door behind him before Luna could reach and hex his noble buttocks. He found Hermione sat on her bed while he cast a silencing and a locking charm on the room. Hermione seemed unaffected by his presence, her eyes lost before her on a spot of the floor. She wore the same dress as yesterday and Harry finally felt the pang of guilt even if he hadn't done a mistake, apart of not telling her about Malfoy. However another burst was made within him, one of anger.

'Hermione…' Harry said in a steady voice.

'Leave,' her voice was cold as ice, hard and cold like the time he had indeed been at fault.

'Not until you listen to me… not until you learn to trust me.' He added and these words made the trick. She bolted up to her feet and approached him in two strides, for a moment he thought she would strike him and he was ready to catch her hand but she stopped herself at the last moment, her eyes full of tears looking at him, storms raged on in those chocolate brown orbs.

'Trust you? I trusted you enough! And that's how you repaid me, that's how you showed it, regretting it. Talking openly about it with Sirius, not even having the courtesy to wait for me to wake up, pat me on the head like your other lasses and then send me away. Is this how you treated Ginerva as well and now she's acting thus?' Hermione shouted before his face and Harry, even if he could have stopped it, allowed her to speak more of her mind, he wasn't sure he wished to break the news to her but he had to, and he wished to show her that trusting him was something she had to do eventually.

'And now you have nothing to say? Then why you're here?' Hermione demanded when the silence between them stretched with the two of them staring down at one another. Harry finally took a deep breath and almost chuckled sadly.

'I'm here to inform you that I was talking to Sirius about the reason I was out of bed and away from you… As I have access to Grimmauld until the will is finalized, so Draco Malfoy has and he exploited the opportunity to show up in Grimmauld early this morning and command Dobby to report what we've been doing. Dobby told him we slept in the same bed after a point so Malfoy knows and might be plotting something against us, subtle enough not to compromise his demand on the properties of the will but destructive enough to strike a blow at us…' Harry started and he wished he could snap a photograph of Hermione's expression right that moment if things weren't so serious. 'You possibly misheard what I was saying to Sirius and thought that I'm regretful of what we did last night. Something that is completely false as last night, for me at least was simply the most amazing night I have spent in the arms of a woman, let alone the woman I love but your escape of the house this morning, only shows how little you have learnt to trust me over the past weeks, something that hurts me deeply since I have put my heart on my sleeve for you, have brought you before my parents and have showed you how much I care for you.

'But no matter how hard I try, I keep facing your back, or Luna's angry face the moment you think something is wrong for you can't trust me, as if we're still in the deal of the first stage of our relationship. If you wish it to be a deal, it will be simply the deal. I thought I had started to melt away the insecurities you had confessed to have yourself but you seem unwilling to let go of them, unwilling of stepping forward with me…  _for_  me… and quite honestly, Hermione, I have been through enough losses in my life. If I'm to lose your love, I prefer not to have it at all…' Harry finally said, not sure how he had held all that back, he had back-stepped again and again for her, had tried to understand, had tried to keep away his hurt and pain, but right now, after how she had lashed out at him once more, this time for something he had been completely innocent about, he felt hurt and for once, he wished to show her how it truly feels not be trusted… He wished for her to try this time and fix the problem and maybe he should have Neville or Ron to face her first while he would hide in his bedroom…

'Harry…' Hermione tried to say, her eyes still wide and her face now an expression of hurt and actual guilt. Harry shook his head and moved backwards until he reached the door, turned around, broke the spells with a wave of his wand and opened it, finding a furious Luna trying to open it but freezing before the finally opened door. 'Wait!' she exclaimed, not sure of what to say in the true accusations he had laid before her while she had been mistrustful of simple  _possibilities._ Harry was already moving out of the house, not giving a second glance at Luna who was looking between him and Hermione as if not sure of what to do with her wand or not. Hermione tried to rush behind Harry but he had reached the stairs and turned around to look at her. 'Please wait!'

'For what? Before you say things you're not sure of, maybe you should search within you who truly regretted last night and who truly is still stuck in the deal's good points. You wished for a go from here, you will have it this summer, the rest is obviously clouded for you, Hermione… and for that I'm truly sorry for I thought I had found what I had been searching for in a wife for the past years… I guess you're stuck with a man you can't trust and I'm stuck with someone who could only be; yet refuses to.' Harry added the last words that actually filled Hermione's eyes with tears, she felt like collapsing, from the moment she had woken up a tornado of emotions from pure joy to utter despair and guilt had rushed within her and now she felt drained and cold.

'Please…' she begged once more but she felt so guilty that she wasn't sure how to excuse herself and she could see that it hurt Harry even more.

'I'll let you know by owl of what Malfoy may try to do…' he added before he could finally move away from the front steps, bypass the burnt spot Luna's hex had landed and apparate away, leaving Hermione to collapse on her spot and Luna to rush close and beg for her to explain…


	18. Redemption

Chapter Eighteen – Redemption

'Hermione, for the love of Merlin Maeve and Circe, this is madness.' Luna exclaimed as she paced up and down inside the library of the Granger manor while Hermione was sitting in her favorite spot of the house: the chair before the massive desk where she spent her days and nights reading books through her years. At right that moment, there were endless scrolls of paper and parchment and books before her that she was literally sunk within them.

'It is the only way for me to show certain things to Harry, and since I found this way, I'll follow up the path, Luna.' Hermione replied with a calmed voice. Luna paused and looked at Hermione before she could force the chair before the desk with admirable force away from the furniture and turn it sideways so she could face Hermione as Luna lowered her body closer.

'Hermione… going into the snake's jaw can't be the only way to show to that thickhead of your fiancé that you love him.' Luna demanded again but Hermione remained stoic even if she had been startled the moment she felt the chair moving away from where she had placed it.

'Even if I love you deeply for the care and faith you have in me, Luna, you must admit what I admitted myself the moment I saw Harry getting out of the house: I have failed him and I must make up for this… he was right, he was right and I was mistrusting and awful and now that I have found a way to make up for my mistakes and help him with the will of Sirius, I won't lose my chance.' Hermione replied and Luna sighed again and her shoulders fell in defeat.

'But facing Malfoy is dangerous… he's been sentenced for his crimes against muggleborns, he and his family and he's out only because of his good lawyers… you know that better than me… you're the one standing between Malfoy and the fortune Harry is to have the moment he's betrothed, what makes you think he'll behave when you have summoned him to talk while he only wants to see you out of the picture?' Luna exclaimed again and Hermione sighed as she glanced at the papers before her, Luna's words brought back the fear she so hard had tried to conceal.

The day Harry left her on her knees to realize how wrongly she had been acting was the day Hermione sworn to fight for him, her feelings for Harry– at least to herself- were clear by now but she knew she hadn't been actively trying for him while he had only sought affection, she had done her best but his words had been true, even if she had her guards up, she should have responded in more ways.

It had been days ever since she saw him last, when he left, only one letter had arrived from him, announcing that Ginerva Malfoy had given birth to another son and that Malfoy had filed extra paperwork to court with Harry's "scandalous acts of copulation" within the wanted property that was in demand from both. It was then that Hermione had decided to act drastically, she had sent a letter back to Harry that she'd try to find a way to fix the whole situation, she had apologized and indeed it had hurt when no more reply came to her letter but she knew, written words on parchment wouldn't do this time…

So she had decided to what she could best: research. She researched law, the family lines, the lines of succession in the pureblood families, the rules and laws of testaments that could be made and the ways the heirs could claim the property, she even researched old cases when heirs ended up into hexing each other over a piece of land. After days and nights of sleeping less and eating after Luna's hysteric demands, she had found a way to at least pause or even tress-pass Malfoy's claims to the black family fortune and now all she wished to do was face Malfoy, inform him of her knowledge and his new risen issues with law and then show Harry that she loved him and wished the best for him no matter what. If fighting against their main enemy wasn't enough display of her love then she had no idea what it would do.

'I have made up my mind, Luna, I will face Malfoy, with my wand at the ready and I will walk out of that place with my head high and ready to tell Harry.' Hermione said and Luna frowned this time.

'What place?' she asked with her large eyes darkening as fear settled in.

'I have already contacted him, of course he refused to come here, in a muggle house but he accepted to receive me in his manor… where I intent to meet him and talk to him.' Hermione replied and Luna's eyes widened and she straighten up.

'And you haven't informed Harry about it at all?' Luna asked and Hermione shook her head as she eyed Luna.

'And neither you will…' Hermione replied with her command. 'Promise me, Luna…' Hermione demanded as her friend was ready to protest and Luna sighed and nodded.

'Very well, I won't say a word to Harry.' Luna said and Hermione nodded and stood up, gathered a couple of scrolls she would need and left the office, the moment she was out of the room and the door had closed Luna fell on her knees before the fireplace, gripped some floo powder the girls kept in a fake book that worked as its case and screamed out. "NEVILE" with all the power her lungs held. "I NEED TO TELL YOU!"

She had promised not to say a word to Harry… Neville was not in the part of her promise.

Hermione moved out of the carriage and looked up at the dark, spooky manor of the Malfoys. She could feel fear running down her spine like cold water but she decided to shake it off, she had the upper hand, she was the one with the power over there. She would do it.

She moved up the marble stairs with her hands clasping at the fabrics of her rich purple dress and she sighed as she could feel humidity in the air. It had been raining for days and right then the sky was a deep gray color with angry clouds high above Britain, perfect mood, she thought with irony. The door opened and she looked down surprised to be received by a scared elf that bowed to her and opened the door completely for her to step inside.

'In the tea room, Miss, please,' the house elf instructed but it sounded more like begging and Hermione couldn't help but compare it to the happy faces of Winky and Dobby and even Kreacher, it looked like everyone was as depressed as the look of the manor in that place.

Hermione was led in a room with couches and coffee tables, dark colors matched the corridor and hall she had just crossed, she sat on a chair and smiled kindly as more elves rushed to serve her tea with trays of silverware. She examined the place with her eyes, always the enquiring mind, there were portraits that looked down at her with disdain and even disgust, Malfoy ancestors to be sure. She was almost tempted to smile back at them and she wouldn't dare touch the tea before her after reading all the things Purebloods had done to Muggleborns through the wars, she was ready to talk to one of the scared elves but the door opened again and she stood proud as Malfoy himself entered the room and smirked at her.

'Miss Granger,' he said curtly and she nodded her head as he moved closer and sat down on an armchair, too rude to ask her do the same, she sat down on her own and looked at him, he only snapped his fingers once and an elf rushed to serve tea for him without glancing off the task. 'My lady couldn't welcome you as she's still in childbed.' He said and Hermione actually smirked.

'I'm sure she wouldn't welcome me that much…' Hermione commented, bold enough to remind the master of the house that his wife had been dragging behind his enemy like a puppy… ever since they were teenagers.

'That is because you're not welcome here, I have accepted you only because you said you need to talk about the fortune that Potter is to lose thanks to his idiocy and your lack of ethics. I hope you know that I have informed the curt of the scandalous ways with whom you spoiled the property of the Ancient and Pure House of Black… you and your half-blood hero…' Malfoy spat and Hermione could fell the anger boil inside her, what she and Harry had done had been strictly personal and having an entire court informed meant the start of her reputation's destruction.

'And I hope you know that through claim and right, you do not deserve the property at all, Mr. Malfoy.' Hermione spat back and Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her. 'You see, I have researched and researched for the past days and I found out that even if Harry losses the property because he failed the fulfillment of the will with a marriage, he can still reclaim it as he is related to Sirius Black who was the last of the House Black.' Hermione started and Malfoy smirked and snorted, his eyes flashing dangerously.

'Even an idiot knows all purebloods are related to each other… only muggles have no idea like you here… Granger.' Malfoy insulted her but Hermione smiled sweetly and stood up, even if she hadn't been told to and approached the closest window.

'Mr. Malfoy… it looks like a muggle like me knows more than a master like you… ' Hermione started and ignored Malfoy's growl.

'As you know the pureblood families were always patriarchic and as far as I know you are related to the House Black closely from your Mother's side, while Harry's father, Lord James Potter was related to Sirius Black as cousins… So… your mother –who by the way refused the name Black for the Malfoy titles- may be from the house Black but the property of her parents, Druella and Cygnus have rightly passed to the male heir- that would be you-. However the specific property at Grimmauld Number 12 along the other properties across Britain and Europe and the Vault account of the Black family in Gringorts, belonged to Sirius and Regulus Black through their parents Walburga and Orion Black and since the brothers left no male heir or heir at all, the fortune was to pass to the Potters who have closer relations to the Blacks through males than the Malfoys or the Black Sisters…and from there to James Potter who has indeed one male heir: Mr. Harry Potter…' By the time Hermione had finished her words she turned around from the window she had been observing outside while talking and found Malfoy not only on his feet but with his wand at the ready and approaching her, in an instant her own was in her palm and pointing.

'You filthy Mudblood, you're tainting this house by your very presence and now you're here to gloat over lies and schemes. A woman with filthy blood and no honor is what that fiasco of a man deserves!' Malfoy shouted as they remained with their wands pointing at each other.

'Careful now, master Malfoy… Miss Lovegood knows of my visit here and if something happens to me she will report immediately. And we wouldn't want to have a fight in here with your children in rooms close by and your lovely wife upstairs breastfeeding your newborn now no?' Hermione threatened back, her heart was skipping beats in its race but she wouldn't end up like muggleborns during the war in some dungeon of that dark place.

'So, lower your wand and stop threatening me because you very well know I'm right and since I am, I will have this little –misconception?- of your claim revealed at court, and let us see then how good your lawyers are…' Hermione replied with her voice as cold as possible while her heart still raced, however the satisfaction she felt while she saw his gray eyes turning more and more stormy was indeed amazing. He finally lowered his wand and pointed it at the door, as his sleeve moved with the gesture, she could see the start of a fainted tattoo on his skin.

'Get out of my house, now!' he shouted and this time she only obeyed as indeed her work had been finished. She left him without looking behind her, her heart still racing, as she was exiting the room she felt as if something cold had touched her back but she ignored it and rushed outside almost without a breath, now that it was over, her nerves were running on overdrive and her hands started to shake, she had made it and she was making it out alive and safe. The easy part was over.

The moment she was out in the carriage that waited for her she got inside and tried to settle but the more she tried the more tired and drained she felt, it was over but now she had to find Harry, talk to him, show him she wasn't a coward. The moment the carriage was outside the Malfoy property she asked the driver to stop, sent him home as she got outside and the moment he was away from earshot she apparated away with a crack to appear again miles and miles away; before the gates of Godric's Hallow mansion.

The moment she pushed through the gates of the property she had spent beautiful days a few weeks ago, a crack of thunder split the sky and soon after it, heavy rain started falling in big drops, she didn't mind as she rushed closer and closer to the main building. Neville had told her that for the past  _he_  had been staying there, wanting to be close to the portrait of his parents, away from London, away from everyone, away from her even, now she was there and about to disturb him but she had fulfilled the task and she was there to show him, to claim him back, to fight for him. She reached the small lake before the house and the statues with the elks and stags. She moved up the stairs with her drenched skirt clinging to her legs as she tried to keep it above the ankles for her to move faster and she knocked on the door urgently before she could use her fist.

She was excited and terrified and worried and relieved but above all she was drenched because of the rain and cold shivers rushed up her spine, she gasped the moment the door opened.

For a moment she remained still and silent as the green eyes stared at her, the next moment they were both moving a step closer and then he was wrapping his arms around her, his body hot against her cold and wet clothes. Behind his shoulder she noticed Neville and Luna in the hall, watching her.

'You're crazy, you went to Malfoy, all by yourself, he could have abducted you, hurt youand make it look like an accident, he could do a thousand things to do you, you have no sense of fear, you foolish woman.' Harry was murmuring in a rush, accusing with a soft voice as he cupped her face with his hands as if he wished to make sure she was fine. It felt as they hadn't fought, as if it had been just a day away from they day they made love yet so many things had happened. Every moment in his presence felt like mending all the wounds of the past days, all the sleepless nights and the guilt and fear she had been feeling.

'I had to do it for you, for us, I had to…' Hermione whispered as he finally stepped inside with his arms still wrapped around her form that shivered almost continuously by now. 'I was about to come and find you, I was about to break all laws and invade his property.' Harry whispered before he could kiss her for the first time in weeks, his hot sweet lips so alleviating against her cold ones, his hands fisted in her wet hair and clothes like her own played with his hair, her grasp weak but needy.

'She told you?' Hermione asked as she glanced at Luna who laughed and dragged Neville out of the hall and back through a door.

'Neville did. She said she had promised not to say a word to me… but only to me… so she told Neville…' Harry explained and Hermione shook her head.

'Sneaky,'

'Smart,'

'I'm sorry,' Hermione finally said and Harry shook his head and was ready to speak but this time she stopped him with a finger on his lips. 'Let me,' she whispered as her hand caressed the side of his face, trailing his sideburns, loving the feel of his skin, he sighed and nodded, she was still trebling and she wasn't sure it was because of the cold or the nerves but she had still some strength and she would use it properly.

'I would never regret what we did, that night was the best of my life, but you were right, I should have faith in you. I should have showed you I trust you, because I do, Harry. No other person has ever tried to much for me, none has ever been so loyal and helpful, so gentle and sweet. I took it for granted, and the times I dared not to, I gave in and then guarded myself waiting for the pain. But I caused you pain and for that I will always be sorry and ashamed. You were the perfect man, the perfect soulmate and I didn't give you back all the things you deserved. I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you, so sorry for the way I treated you and acted when you gave it all to me.' Hermione said in one breath, all the while looking into his eyes, she needed him to understand how truthful she was, how much she had tried.

'You're forgiven,' he whispered as he caressed her face gently, he knew her well she wouldn't rest if she didn't hear the words he had just spoken. 'And I'm sorry I made you feel so worried these past days, you look so tired… I'm so sorry to put you through all that, my soulmate.' He whispered back, his voice ever so gentle at the last word that defied them, soulmates.

'I deserved it,' Hermione whispered and then smiled and gave him a kiss on the jaw as another shiver ran down her spine, having even Harry noticing and running his hand up and down to warm her up. 'I must tell you about Malfoy, the things I found.' She added and he nodded.

'You will, after you have changed from these clothes, you've been shivering and you look so pale and tired, I need you first to rest and then we'll talk.' Harry instructed and she sighed and nodded. Her heart was beating fast still but she was happy, joyous, she was back with him, she had been accepted and this time she wouldn't mess his heart. This time she would give as much as she took.

They hadn't moved ever since Harry had made those steps into the hall and the moment he tried to move towards the stair that led upstairs for Hermione to change she tried to follow but her knees felt extremely weak. He caught her as she stumbled and she was ready to say she was alright but she coughed hard while another shiver ran down her spine and she covered her mouth with her gloved hand, her eyes widened the moment she saw her palm. Harry looked too and cursed as she coughed again and this time spat a mouthful of blood before she could collapse in Harry's embrace.

'Hermione!'

Her eyes were closing, her body feeling as cold as ice, she could hear Harry screaming her name, for help, cursing and trying to tell her to stay awake but sleep felt better as the coldness turned to pain and soon she heard screams, before she could completely black out she realized it was her own voice screaming in agony, with all her power she could only utter what struck her mind as an image in the semidarkness, Malfoy still pointing his wand, her back to him and that first cold wave against her body.

'He curs'd m-eh..' she hoped she made it to make the sentence coherent before she darkness overwhelmed her.


	19. Almost

Chapter Nineteen – Almost

Harry was gasping as he screamed again for help, already taking Hermione's body up the stairs and close to his room, he could hear Luna and Neville's footsteps running to catch up with him but he could only focus on Hermione, her blooded lips, her ghostly pale skin.

No, he wouldn't let that happen, not now.

Not now after all the days he tortured himself by staying away from her, not after mare moments from their reunion, not after all this. And not because of Malfoy who would pay for this.

'What happened to her? Hermione!' Luna exclaimed in panic as Harry set her on the bed gently and ran his hands over her pale face, his fingers stained with her blood. He placed a finger on her pulse on the crook of her neck and felt a slight pulse along the shivers her body suffered.

'I don't know, I think Malfoy cursed her,' Harry said frantically as Luna took out her own wand and cast a warming spell on her best friend. Hermione's body shivered even more violently and as her lips parted more blood rushed down her skin.

'No spells, please no spells until we know what he has done, bring hot water, and towels and maybe some vial with healing potions but no more magic on her, we don't know what he has done.' Harry begged as he tried to take away the newly spilled blood. His mind was racing, what was he supposed to do? How to help her when she was in such fragile state, he had no idea what Malfoy had done to her and it seemed as if her time was running out.

'I'll go and collect herbs from the garden, make some ointment and some herbal crème for her.' Neville mumbled as Luna nodded her head and rushed outside the room to bring what Harry had asked for. Harry took of his main robes and suit beneath it so he could be in his shirt and waistcoat, he took away sweat from his own forehead as he tried in vain to rub Hermione's cold hand in his.

'Please come back to me, please Hermione.' He whispered as he felt her forehead with his hand, her hand might were cold but her skin on the face was burning with a fever. He felt helpless and scared, he had no idea what kind of tortures she was being under but Hermione suddenly stirred and moaned in pain, then the moan turned into a groan and then in a delirious scream before she could collapse back, from completely still she was now writhing on the bed as if trapped in a bad dream of pain.

'Ssshh… I'm here, Hermione, I'm right here, I'll help you, I swear to Gods, I will.' He was whispering again and again as He tried to keep her close to him, Luna was soon returning with all the things needed and they started with cleaning the blood and refreshing the wet towels on her forehead.

'We can't go on like this, we must use magic, her lips are turning blue and this shouldn't be happening since she's feverish, her body has lost all control of temperature and humidity and who knows why the blood is running, maybe she's inertly wounded.' Luna was babbling by Harry's side, her dress' fabric almost covering half of Hermione as her own dress had dried because of the spell. Harry felt his blood reaching the boiling point as he stood up and rushed out of the room, his wand at the ready.

'Harry! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?' Luna was screaming from inside the room but he was already moving down the stairs almost in few strides. He reached the bookcase that blocked the passage to the library and got inside only to find the portrait of his parents fuller than usual as Sirius was there too.

'Help me,' Harry shouted and the three figures looked at him with worry in their eyes. 'Malfoy cursed Hermione, mother, you're the only muggle-born I know and is as smart as Hermione, what curse could he have cast upon her?' he demanded and his mother's face changed into a frown.

'They're countless, my son, so many… where is she?' Lily asked without further ado and Harry sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

'She's unconscious, feverish and cold at the same time, she spat blood, she's shivering…' speaking out all the troubles made it all so real and the breath almost left his lungs as terror consumed him, Hermione was drifting away.

Lily tried to think, looking at James for more than a minute before answering.

'A similar curse had been cast upon me once, during the first war by Bellatrix Lestrange, it was a curse that more or less tries to kill the muggle nature within a witch, or the healers had tried to explain… They had made it to unbind it only by using a piece of Lestrange's hair in a potion they had to give me through the mouth… In my case they had set up a trap, your father here and Sirius and they had made it to rip out some hair from her head. You need to find the young Malfoy and do something similar, I can't imagine what else he used but a part of his own self into a spell to kill someone he hates so much,' Lily explained and Harry was already storming outside the library, leaving the bookcase ajar and the portrait figures screaming for him, Lily screaming for him to wait while James and Sirius screamed for him to get Malfoy and give him a lesson.

'Please, kind sir, please wait!' the house elf was screaming for Harry to stop but the young man had stormed in the hall of the house already and moving forward. He knew Ginerva was still in childbed so Malfoy would be around his mare and their pups.

'MALFOY! SHOW YOUR SELF YOU TRAITOROUS COWARD!' Harry bellowed and before he could stop he ducked to save himself from a spell attack. He reflected the second attack and responded, making Malfoy jump out of the way. 'Attacking a woman who has her back to you… I thought you were a coward when you rushed out of the battlefield in the Battle… now your cowardice reach new levels!' Harry screamed and sent another Repulso towards Malfoy who reflected it too, his face a mask of hatred and guilt for the past but not the present crime.

'You should have protected your little filthy Mudblood from my hands, Potter… I was enemy and never said otherwise… you let her come… you neglected her… like you neglected Ginerva and now she has my heirs… the heirs that will take the properties they deserve by pure blood…' Malfoy tried harder to make Harry get mad and he achieved it, he stroke some sensitive parts like Harry not talking to Hermione for weeks but Harry needed to get his hands on Malfoy, literally and rip something off him, his throat seemed ideal.

The two exchanged more spells, circling each other while beams of light dodged on walls and furniture. Soon the once luxurious hall seemed like a battlefield.

'Crucio!' Malfoy screamed and Harry reflected the curse again.

'Flipendo!' Harry screamed and this time he was really close to Malfoy for him to avoid the spell, the blond man fell over and soon wands were forgotten as they started beating each other with their fists. From the distance, screams of Ginerva's and a general commotion was heard but the two men kept fighting without noticing.

Harry grabbed Malfoy's hair and started hitting his head against the marble floor, toss the properties and the will and the law rivalry this fight would arise, he wanted to kill the bastard, slowly and painfully but suddenly, in his bloodlust, Hermione's face flashed within his mind's eye and he paused for a moment, ripped off a handful of hair from his enemy and stood up, taking away blood from his chin and lips as he rushed outside the house, not once looking behind him at the already unconscious man who would be the reason if Hermione didn't make it.

He apparated back to Godric's and rushed inside, numbness was moving away and he could feel all the pain from the punches and the fight, the few spells that had burnt him in their almost contact with his body and the tension that rushed within his veins instead of blood.

'Take it and make the potion, consult my mother for further instructions, the way to the library is left open.' he shouted in his fury as he burst inside the room again, Neville grabbed the handful and exited the room, Luna was still by Hermione's side and looked at Harry with her large dreamy eyes now being almost as wild as Harry's.

'What have you done?' she asked in terror as Harry moved close to Hermione who had turned even paler from the moment he last left her. He only grabbed her hand with his swollen palm and glanced at Luna once.

'Delivered a first lesson… if she doesn't make it… I swear I will give him one more to make sure he'll pass the class.' Harry replied, his voice rough and cold, Luna sighed and said no more as she stood up.

'She's in delirium, whispering some things, she asked for you and I promised you'd be back soon…' Luna could only say as she exited the room to go and help Neville finish the potion.

Harry remained on the bed, now fully feeling all the pain on his body inflicted by the fight, he didn't care, his eyes were glued on Hermione's ghostly pale face. He shook his head in defeat. Above the punches and the spells, Malfoy's words had hurt him the most for they were true, he had neglected her, didn't return her letter, left her hanging with an apology she had given and he never accepted. He had been hurt and had hoped for her to open up but he had punished and now his attitude had led her to go straight to the trap. He didn't care about the will he so much craved before a few months, he just wanted Hermione to be healthy and strong, next to him for the rest of his life.

'This is all my fault…' he whispered and hide his face with his free hand, tears running down his eyes, this was insane, this was out of what he had expected, this was too much. He had fought in a war, had lost other loved ones and the only thing he had wished was a companion in his life, and after so much effort he had found her, even with her insecurities and fears and backsteps, he had found her and hadn't fought hard enough for her.

'Harry…' Hermione murmured in her delirious sleep and Harry snapped from his crouching position and placed his free hand on her face, the other still holding hers.

'I'm here, my love, right here, I'm so sorry… so sorry!' he whispered again and again as she seemed lost to his presence, yet her hand gave the tiniest of squeezes before she could moan in what seems as pain and remain unconscious again. 'I'm here…' he trailed off as he watched her sinking back in her ill slumber.

'You can't leave me… I'm quiet alone in this world, Hermione… you made me happy when I saw you, too happy when you pointed that wand of yours on my chest… when I stole the first kiss from your lips… you made me happy when we became one… now you can't take all that away from me, I gave you my heart to hold and cherish and you're decaying away with it. I won't permit such actions, not from you, not from my fiancé and future wife.' He whispered stubbornly and then remained in the silence he shared with her unmoving form.

It was possibly hours later when he heard movements, steps and words exchanged, all those hours he had just been staring at Hermione, caressing her hair and whispering soothing words every time she writhed in pain or murmured in her delirium.

'Harry! We finished the potion, it took hours but I'm sure it will work, I used the best of herbs in the gardens,' Neville rushed to explain as both he and Hermione rushed inside the room, Harry felt as if he was in that room for days, maybe weeks and months. He looked around him lost of words as Neville, after a prominent stare at Harry's unmoving form, passed the potion to Luna and raised Hermione's upper body upwards for the blond witch to open Hermione's lips and empty the vial's content inside.

Hermione tried to cough out the potion and only in the sight of Hermione's distress Harry snapped out of his stupor and rushed closer.

'It's alright, you'll be alright.' Harry whispered as he held Hermione with the other two upright. Hermione's eyes opened for a moment and looked around her, recognizing the people close to her heart.

'You three look awful,' she whispered before she could go back to unconsciousness.

'What was that?' Harry asked in panic and he looked like a madman at Luna who was grinning.

'According to your mother and father's portrait who told us about possible reactions, she'll be alright.' Luna replied and Harry laughed and sobbed at the same time, gripping both Neville and Luna and squeezing them close to his chest that clothed with his dirty, blooded and rain stained and dried shirt.

'For the love of God, let me off, I need a brandy and some rest after so many hours of brewing the potion, and you need a shower.' Neville complained and Harry laughed and nodded.

'You're right, you smell like a housewife with all the herbs on you.' Harry teased and left them both to leave the room.

It was a few minutes later when Hermione stirred again, Harry could see her color had returned, her grip on his hand returned and he only smiled brightly the moment he saw her opening her eyelids.

'Harry… what happened to you?' she asked with a weak voice before she could clean her throat. Harry could only smile and laugh and cup her face with his still swollen hands.

'I had a small fist fight with Malfoy who cursed you but now you're back and I'm fine.' Harry replied her curious questions and Hermione's tired eyes widened and she tried to sit up but he held her down. 'No, stay down, you better stay down, you're still weak.' Harry tried but Hermione wouldn't have it, she was sat on the bed and tried to examine the injures on his hands, neck and face.

'You need help,' she said seriously and Harry laughed and stole a kiss from her lips before he could laugh even more.

'You've been cursed, woman, you've been unconscious for hours and you can only worry over me.' Harry said and Hermione shook her head and hugged him finally, he lost his laugh as he felt her weak grip on him. 'We're both fine, both you and I and no one will ever touch you again, I swear to the Gods, I'm so sorry for what happened, it was all my fault.' Harry said in a sober voice and Hermione sighed and kissed his injured neck.

'I'm not sorry, we did what we had to do, only now the will is compromised.' Hermione whispered and Harry shook his head.

'To Hell with the will, I want only you, I love only you, I'm so sorry, I thought I was going to lose you,' Harry whispered and Hermione smiled sadly as she tried to take away dried blood from his lips.

'You're so stupid… you shouldn't have attacked him,' Hermione whispered and Harry smiled and kissed her lips again.

'I needed to do it for you, you're my love, my whole existence, you're the one for me,' Harry whispered and he hugged her again and rubbed her back and kissed her neck.

'I love you,' Hermione whispered and Harry kissed her again and again.

'Harry, Harry…' she mumbled between kissed and caresses.

'hmm' he only whispered as he kissed her neck.

'We both need a shower and some food, I'm famished and we stink…' Hermione said and Harry paused and looked at her for a moment before he could laugh.

'A bath together and maybe passion fruits and some pie in the big bathroom… while we can send Neville and Luna far far away…' He proposed and Hermione laughed too.

'Don't send them away, it's raining outside, just command them to stay far away from that bathroom…' Hermione suggested and Harry laughed and stood up, picked her up in his arms as she wrapped her own around his neck and rushed inside the master bedroom's bathroom with his future wife, both lovers laughing and kissing, making sure they were still there for each other, no matter what.


	20. Exposed

_Chapter Twenty – Exposed_

Harry's eyes opened slowly as the sound of the rain was interrupted by a thunder, despite the gloomy weather outside, he could only smile as he moved his hand slightly and it came in contact with warm skin, he looked at his left and smiled, his hand was touching the small of her back underneath the covers, her gown must have rode up her body in her sleep.

Brown curls were spread on the pillow, her body relaxed, the sheets full of her unique smell along the smell of the rain from her clothes yesterday, her back and shoulders were relaxed, he could feel her feet touching his own as she was curled in her sleep, her back to him.

He moved to his side and his hand traveled from her waist up her body, touching the side of her ribs, her arm, her shoulder and smoothing her hair so he could kiss her neck. He didn't care if he woke her up, he was that selfish, her own selfishness had almost deprived him of her very existence, she deserved her sleep stopped from his kisses for how selfish she had been, he thought with a smile.

'Hmm,' she gives a little sound as his lips touch her earlobe while his hand is caressing her waist again, moving closer to her belly where he circles her belly button and she giggles, a ticklish spot he hadn't learnt, she turns around in his arms and his hand caresses her back again, her eyes are still foggy from sleep but her smile is bright, her skin the color it should be.

'Hi…' he whispers and she moves slightly and kisses his jaw, her hand moves on his chest where she caresses the bare skin.

'Hey…' she whispers and without much invitation from either of them, he moved above her, her thighs open for him and he finds himself nestled above her, his hand is taking away strands of hair from her face as she looks up at him.

'Now that you're fine, I need to warn you about something,' Harry speaks softly and she looks at him with curiosity and a hint of worry. 'I want a big family, at least four children,' his husky voice seems to settle her and she laughs softly and reaches up to kiss his lips.

'What if I say no?' she asks and her voice is full of humor and tease.

'Then I should lock you up in here, having my way with you whenever I please and spelling you every time to conceive my offspring.' He concluded and this time she laughed and shook her head, her curls moving all around her.

'What a caveman…' she exclaims and he laughs and kisses his lips again, his hand caressing her collarbone.

'Do you want children? I know the deal at start was for us to be just in a white marriage, but we both know this has changed now, however children were never in our plans, right?' he whispers and she sobers up, she was an independent woman, yes she loves him, for that he can swear in all the higher powers, but becoming a mother is something every woman has specific perspective for.

'I must warn you about something first,' she almost echoes his words but he's not sure if she's going to actually be warning him about something serious. 'As long as you are to be changing the diapers in the middle of the night and play with them when I'll be needing some time to write or take care of other things that concern us or simply me, I'm sure we'll be just fine without locking me up in here…' Hermione spoke and this time he laughed and kissed her lips with anew vigor.

'It seems we have a deal,' Harry whispered and Hermione smiled and nodded, her finger moved slowly from his cheek up to his temple and lightly touched his scar, he closed his eyes at her touch, not many people ever touched him on that spot, his most famous spot for the wizarding world, yet her touch gave a wave of calmness and warmth within him instead of nervousness and painful memories.

'I want to make you happy, I want to be happy with you.' Hermione whispered and he opened his eyes to look at her, he knew her for a few months yet Hermione had been the woman of his life all along, sometimes he wondered how much easier it would have been if she had attended Hogwarts, if the ministry hadn't sent her away, if she had been sorted into Gryffindor and they had became friends, how it would be if he had her with him all along, how would it be if he had found her much sooner.

'I love you, never forget that.' Harry whispered and Hermione smiled and kissed his lips again while he moved his hand down to caress her thigh. They were ready to turn around so she could be on top but they were interrupted by commotion downstairs.

'YOU HAVE NO PLACE HERE, GINERVA!'

'GET OUT OF MY WAY, LONGBOTTOM! MR AND MRS POTTER! COME DOWN WE HAVE TO TALK ABOUT YOUR PLOTS AND LIES,' The voice was unmistakably of Ginerva Malfoy's and even if Luna's cursewords followed the woman kept screaming, Harry and Hermione closed their eyes in remorse and without much word stood up and got dressed the best they could, Harry by putting on some breeches and Hermione by choosing a heavy robe Harry handed for her to wear above her gown while he took his own and they exited the room to face their opponent. Harry held Hermione's hand as they moved down the stairs that led to the whole, the place all the commotion seemed to be emitting from.

'Ah… at last!' Ginerva screamed, she was wearing an expensive dress of black and dark green but she seemed distraught, furious and crazed, nothing else to expect after Harry's fight with Malfoy the previous night. She looked slightly changed physically too, more weight was on her body possibly from the recent labor and pregnancy, her skin was pale, her hair color not so intense and her face seemed tired as if she hadn't slept in weeks.

'Ginerva, calm down, please,' Harry tried as Neville and Luna remained close as they hadn't made it to stop her from entering the house.

'Give me a reason, you intruded my house and attacked my husband! You think you can do whatever you wish just because of who you are! This will not go unpunished this time.' Ginerva screamed and Harry moved down with Hermione by his side.

'The spell that your dear husband hit Hermione with has his own unique signature on it, a simple examination will prove that both on his wand and Hermione herself, you don't wish to take the facts of the past hours to the court for you and your husband will be accused of attempt to murder while I will be accused of a simple –yet effective I am sure- assault.' Harry said calmly and Ginerva seemed reddening even more. She glanced around her and finally her eyes fallen on the opened bookcase that led to the library, she knew the house ever since the war and she knew the portrait that was held in the room.

Harry felt his heart dropping as he saw Ginerva going in there and he rushed behind her along Hermione who gestured for Luna and Neville to remain outside.

'Why don't we have this conversation here, among the family, after all I am sure my distant uncle James and will be happy to hear the things I know about his son and the woman he choose to continue with the family of the Potters.' Ginerva said and Harry and Hermione looked at each other in panic before they could look back at Ginerva and the portrait. Ginerva knew about their prime deal, how and why they had no idea, maybe Ron had slipped something? Molly had discovered it or had made Ron speak? They had no idea but at that moment it didn't matter, their lie was about to be exposed before the people they wished not to have aware.

'Ginerva, please, do not do this, you have your rival with me, keep them out of this,' Hermione finally spoke, always the one who tried to calm down everyone. She had intrigued reactions that she hadn't expected and now this felt like her own fault.

'Oh and now the good little bride begs of me to stop,' Ginerva said as she approached the portrait with the figures that hadn't spoken yet but watched the scene, Sirius showed up in the portrait as well, possibly from Grimmauld, to make things even worse, now all three of the figures would lose their faith in Harry and would hate Hermione.

'Harry, what is going on?' Lily asked and Harry looked at his parents and Godfather but before he could say a word, Ginerva spoke again.

'Dear Mrs. Potter, your son, like Mr. Potter here chose another muggleborn but this time he decided to act thus not by love for the young lady but because they made a deal of a white marriage for him to take the fortune claimed and for Ms. Granger here to avoid her parents and enjoy the fortune along your dear son!' Ginerva screamed at the portrait and the figures looked at Harry and Hermione.

'It is not like that! I never wished for Harry's fortune, or anyone's fortune!' Hermione screamed back this time, trying to show things were not as Ginerva showed them, at least not all.

'Do you deny that you agreed on marrying him to get out of the life you had? That you didn't love him when you decided to marry him? When you became his fiancée?' Ginerva bellowed and Hermione hadn't had the chance to say a word as Ginerva turned to Harry.

'Do you deny that you agreed with her to marry her so you could finally have the fortune of the will before the deadline, knowing that if with no wife until your birthday, the fortune will pass to the Malfoys? Do you deny that it was all a deal for white magic? And to think that you brought her in your house, before them! You should be ashamed.' Ginerva screamed at Harry as she gestured at the portrait at the end of her words. Harry had enough as he moved closer even if Hermione tried to stop him.

'Get out of my house, you're not the one to talk about deals and marriages. Your mother tied you up like a pig and sent you to Malfoy when she made sure a good fortune would adorn your offspring with him. I am glad you didn't wait for me, you proved your worth back then and Hermione here, with her choices and actions proved herself a hundred times better than a gold-digger like yourself and your mother. It's a shame for poor Ron to have the same blood as you.' Harry exploded this time and Ginerva tried to strike him but he gripped her hand and stopped her blow.

'I said, get out!' he bellowed and Ginerva seemed frightened as he jerked away her hand and she moved outside the library in a hurry, knowing she shouldn't add anything more to all the chaos she had agented.

The shut door of the mansion plunged the place in silence. Neville and Luna never showed up in the library, obeying to Hermione's gesture as the two had to figure out this new problem as they stood before the portrait with the stricken figures.

'Is it true? What she said is true?' James finally asked and his tone had nothing of that jolly tone he always used when addressing his son and the young lady.

Hermione was always better with words but Harry moved forward, it was his parents he had to speak to, if things got worse and the Grangers learnt about all this too, Hermione would be the one possibly but now he had to face his doings and lies.

'Mother, father, Sirius, partly yes, Ginerva was true to her words, but only partly and her words are no more true.' Harry started as he rubbed his sideburns and looked up at the portrait, the surprise and shock on his relatives' faces was uncanny and he hated that he had to do this but he would be honest, lies only brought pain.

'At first, those months ago, yes I was desperate for the fortune, first because I gave a lot of our fortune for the war and second because I wished not for the fortune to reach Malfoy, to make things worse for people around him and me, I fought a war for people like Malfoy to get in Azkaban and he is not only out but also still threatening.

'I met Hermione here like I met countless muggles and witches before, in my try to find a match, and I did, in her face I did, she tried to push me away, she even threatened to hex me in our first meeting. It was then I realized she was the one for me, when the tip of her wand faced my heart, she actually took it with her. I fell in love and I made her fall in love with me too, we have things in common, we were raised in a similar way, we understand how is to fight a war you wish not to, we have fought for our loved ones, and Hermione, given that she was away from the war, never saw the Boy Who Lived in me, she saw Harry, a Harry she many times improved and for that I am proud. Yes, it started as a deal but it's not a deal anymore. She's my wife in all the meaning of the word. She faced Malfoy and healed many of my wounds; she followed me in Grimmauld and accepted all my faults like I did with hers.

'For the past months we've been trying to become a couple, and even through with effort for we're very stubborn, we make a good match, a better match than the one we thought we would make, a great match.' Harry said with no pause as he watched the portrait.

The figures looked at Hermione, waiting for her to speak now.

'I wished a way out of my life, of the society in London, I couldn't participate in the war but when I met Harry I didn't meet the hero, I met a man with potential, another fiancé who wished to be at first but then a man of true value, a man who protested and claimed me, a man who tried and won my heart, a man who stood up for me and my desires and needs. And even though hesitant, I gave in, for he showed me how to love and give instead of only take. I don't wish a single sickle from your fortune or Sirius' fortune, I just wish to be happy with Harry, nothing more or less.' Hermione spoke and Sirius was already smiling yet the Potters remained sober and looked at each other before they could look back at Harry and Hermione.

'We're truly disappointed you started your relationship as a deal, regarding Harry at least, we never thought you would reach such lengths of desperation as to arrange something like that,' James started with his voice a tiny bit softer than before when he demanded to know, his face was still sober and grim.

'And we're even more disappointed that you didn't talk to us about it from the first moment you came here together,' Lily added and this time she looked at Hermione too who nodded as she lowered her head.

'We thought it wouldn't help in anything since by the time we came here, we already had feelings for each other, we didn't wish to upset you in anyway. I have you only like this and I wish not to have you distressed given the nature of the portrait figures and how this works,' Harry explained, maybe he would have told them if they were actually alive, if he wished to vent on someone who wouldn't "live" so limited through an object as a memory, things were not the same with Hermione's parents, he wished not to face Edward Granger for compromising his daughter nor to face his wife Jane and the idea of having the canceling the marriage. But maybe with his parents, the ones who always understood and were in mischief, he might had confided earlier if things were different.

There was silence after Harry's words until the portrait figures spoke again.

'Are you really in love with each other?' James asked and Hermione and Harry nodded as they smiled at him and then at each other.

'And you promise not to lie to us ever again? We wish to help you with any kind of problem in your lives, even through a portrait.' Lily added and Harry and Hermione nodded with serious expressions now.

'We promise,' Hermione said firmly and Lily smiled along Sirius and James.

'Even when you'll tell them that you named your firstborn either Sirius or Siriusita instead of their names?' Sirius added and both Lily and Prongs glared at him playfully while the younger couple smiled.

'We promise,' Harry added with a smile and felt Hermione's squeeze in his hand, they were forgiven.


	21. A Happy Ending

_Epilogue_

_A Happy Ending_

_July 1847_

Hermione sighed as she put down her quill and rubbed her eyes with her palms, making sure not to touch her ink-stained fingers against her beautifully made hair or face. She took her wand and cast a quick spell to her hands, cleaning the skin before she could rub her belly that was too big for her to sit comfortably on a chair.

Hermione sighed again and looked at the many pages before her, her eyes falling on the fake name she would use.

_Currer Bell_

It was what Luna had suggested, a fake name, a fake image for the muggles of London while she could keep publishing her work, keep loving every minute of calmness in her true home. And as Luna was a tragic character with those dreamy eyes she had created an entire lie over the Bronte family and how they would work through everything to make the books they wished.

Only Muggles hadn't been as open-minded as the wizards so "Charlotte Bronte" had been too feminine for her first book in the muggle world and as she realized after a few failed attempts, another fake name to cover the first fake name would be ideal, Luna and her ideas….

Next to Hermione, Luna had decided to try and make a book as well, this time under the fake name of  _Emily Bronte_ , Hermione was still unsure of why she had decided to do all that but she had to admit: this little trick had worked wonders for her, anytime she wished to stop and start something new, maybe in the Wizarding world exclusively, she would just "kill" Charlotte and move on as Hermione.

At the thought she smiled and stood up with a little difficulty, wondering if she would keep up breeding like her majesty the Queen Victoria as for the past years, she had been giving birth to a child with a difference of months from the sovereign of Britain. Her majesty the queen was now pregnant with her sixth baby and Hermione was expecting her third little one.

Hermione moved close to the large windows of the ground floor in which her study was located and she looked outside at the sunny day, she smiled and fixed her beautiful purple dress as she spotted her family close to the fountain of the patronus as Harry called it.

He was right there, sweaty with his sideburns and raven hair, his face a mask of joy and happiness as he chased the little children before him.

James Sirius was running first, trying to catch his dad while the younger Edward Harry was trying to chase his brother and father, screaming and laughing all the while in his white clothes of satin and lace. Hermione smiled and caressed her belly as she watched her sons, green eyes for James, brown eyes for Edward, she was so curious over how her daughter would look like. The boys had inherited her brown hair, she hoped little Lily Jane would have Harry's eyes, no matter from whom she inherited her hair, they would be in trouble braiding and taming it as bushy or messy were not good options for a lady but they would work through that bane.

Hermione moved away from the window, with a wave of her wand, she cleared everything up from the desk and took only the papers with her. She closed the door of the study and smiled as before the door could close completely, she glanced at the portrait above the fireplace of the room she was leaving.

A muggle portrait, as both she and Harry wished for it. Hermione in her beautiful wedding dress, all of it beautifully surrounding the chair she was on along her veil, while Harry stood by her side, his hand on her shoulder. The wedding had been amazing, all their friends there, the Malfoys far away, the will had became theirs and so their eternal love, so their union.

A few months after the day Hermione had worn her beautiful white wedding dress, she was screaming and pushing in that very house for her first son to be born. James Sirius had been shown first to the portrait of Harry's parents by his father and then to everyone else as the Grangers were rushing to reach Godric's in the night of the delivery by Neville's help.

Hermione had been scared at first, worried that a baby and her marriage shortly before would indeed take her down and away from her wishes of becoming a writer, yet, while little James was still breastfeeding, she started writing, the harmony of her household, the liberty not to be going to London all the time, the scenery around her and Harry's immense help with the baby made her feel ready.

Her inspiration had been limitless from the moment she focused on her work, and her family.

She loved the smell of her house in the mornings while the enchanted magnolias' fragrance made her sigh and take James outside, she loved the smell of the ink and parchment, the sound of the quill scratching the parchment lightly. Sounds and smells she had connected with her house, her life, and she couldn't imagine her life without them.

And then, Harry's smile, Harry's smell, his voice and touch, the major part of her life, her husband, her friend and advisor, the man she helped, the man she saved and loved like no other. She could hear his laughter as she moved outside and the three men of her life stopped on their tracks the moment James spotted her first and stopped, making Harry and Edward stop as well.

'Momma!' Edward screamed first as he started running closer to her. Hermione smiled and could only hug him with one arm as he wrapped his arms around her leg as her belly and the stack of papers didn't help. James rushed closer right after, kissing his mother on the cheek and staying by her side as Harry moved closer and took the papers from her hand, wrapped an arm around her fuller waist and kissed her lips tenderly while their boys started chasing each other around them.

'How are you feeling?' Harry asked quietly and she smiled and stole another kiss.

'Great…' she said and he smiled and glanced at the papers he had taken from her before she could look back at him with raised eyebrows.

'It's finished?' he asked excitedly and she nodded with a huge smile and he kissed her once again. 'I'm so proud of you, Mrs. Potter, or should I call you Ms Bronte? Or Ms Currer?' Harry asked and Hermione chuckled and patted his toned chest above his shirt, waistcoat and robes.

'Mrs. Potter is just fine, it's perfect actually.' Hermione whispered against his lips and he smiled and stole yet another kiss from her.

'What if we call Luna, so she can take the boys to her house and play with the little Longbottoms there, and we can stay here… read pages of the book and then give you a good massage… I am sure my little daughter is tired of you sitting all the time… a satisfactory massage to the mother would help wonders…' Harry offered and Hermione gave him a smile that shared both tease and gratefulness in it.

~*~  
'Oh Harry…' Hermione moaned as Harry smiled and kissed her neck. He was sat on the bed with his back supported by the headboard of the huge bed while Hermione sat between his opened legs. At that moment she was resting against him with eyes closed, completely relaxed in her husband's arms while his hands massaged up and down her sides, belly and hips, having finished with back and waist already. His hands travelled on her bare belly as he had preferred to have her naked in his arms for the massage.

'I am sure our baby daughter is more than happy with the massage…' Harry whispered in her ear and Hermione smiled and turned her head slightly for their lips to meet.

'I don't know about her but I'm truly grateful, I needed that so much, sweetheart, thank you.' Hermione whispered and Harry smiled and held her face tenderly with one hand on her jaw.

'My pleasure, Mrs. Potter.' Harry whispered when their kiss ended, his other hand was still on Hermione's belly and received a good kick. 'Hello, young lady over there,' Harry added with a smile on his face and Hermione chuckled and rubbed the spot their baby had stretched, for the past days every kick caused small discomfort because of the baby's size and the final positioning for it inside her but she didn't complain, the healer said every time you feel it kick, everything goes well.

'Thank you…' Harry whispered after a moment and Hermione looked at him in confusion.

'For what?' she asked as he looked at her with tender emerald green eyes.

'For promising back then, for promising to give me a chance, for letting me try and take nothing for granted. Thank you,' Harry added and Hermione's hormonal state didn't help as her eyes filled with tears.

'I should be the one thanking you, for letting me fight for you, for not giving up on me when I broke that promise by not trusting you,' Hermione said and sighed through a sniff and Harry smiled and kissed her salty lips as he took away the tears.

'Ssh… I shouldn't have said a word, I didn't think I would make you excited and I should have thought of the little one. No more melodramatic conversation over how much we thank each other.' Harry said and Hermione chuckled right after another sniff and a nod.

'I just want you to know that you made me happy and bringing down every wall of mine was indeed worthy by your side,' Hermione said and the sincerity of her words took him aback for a moment. Of course he knew, they had been married for years now, but as he watched this beautiful woman in his arms, naked and pregnant with his third child, like a prime goddess of the old tales of Gaelic myths, he could only compare her to the woman he had met back then when she had pointed her wand at him.

They had made such a long way with each other, in every department, they had been two strangers and now they were each other's life, along with their children. They had been so different and so similar at the same time, she had not been afraid to scream at his face for his wrongdoings, he hadn't been scared to share a piece of himself with someone else when it considered her, because he knew she would rather die than hurt him.

Harry realized his eyes burnt and he felt the need to sniff himself and rub his face, Hermione gave a teary laugh and stole a sloppy kiss from his lips.

'OK, enough with all this… we're exciting the father as well,' she teased and he laughed but guided her face closer for a slow kiss. When it was broken they just rested their foreheads against each other's and closed their yes, their free hands on the spot their daughter had kicked within Hermione's womb.

'I love you,' they whispered at the same time, putting all the feelings, all the memories and experiences they had gone through from the moment they had met.

'Forever,' they added and smiled at each other, the promise of forever to be fulfilled for sure.


End file.
